Being Different
by IvyClimbing
Summary: Lily Evans is different. Unlike most girls, she's not a ditz. Unlike most girls, she's friends with the Marauders. Unlike most girls, she's different. No plot because life has no plot. Just a tale of fun. Sort of AU and modernish, and very USAish.
1. Wake Up, Sleepyheads!

I hope you guys all like this story that I like writing! Please please review, thats my motivation to keep on writing!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these charecters...yet! *cackle cackle* I will OWN harry potter or DIE trying! You know i think thats how i will die. I will break into something and change all the copyrights from JK Rowling to Jade ******. Then the police will come and shoot me. O.o Basicly what i am saying is HP and charecters are owned by the wonderfull JK Rowling, and that i wish i owned it. argh ok i will shut up now.  
  
Summary: Lily Evans is different. Unlike most girls, she's not a ditz. Unlike most girls she dosent worship the ground the Marauders walk on. Unlike most girls, she's friends with the Marauders. Unlike most girls, she has to watch and suffer the results of Voldemort's actions. However serius this may seem, its really funny. A little bit of Romance...a lot of comedy, a lot of action. Just READ! Rated PG-13 for swearing and...subjects and violence  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BeInG dIfFeReNt~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily Evans and Arabella Jhonstone were best friends, the closest any two people could be. They were alike yet different. They understood eachother without having to talk. They were closer than sisters, and closer than blood could ever take them.  
  
Ara was sitting with Lily on her bed in deep and hushed conversations. Ara was wearing baggy jeans with a blue Weird Sisters shirt and a bandana in her hair. Lily was wearing green baggy army pants that matched her brilliant emerald eyes, with a white tanktop, her hair in a ponytial. They took no notice of the four other giggly ditzy girlys girls around them. They were all used to this.  
  
"Like oh my God! Did you here the rumour that Molly and Arthur are engaged?" Giggled one of the girls, who was wearing everything pink.  
  
"I totally thought so! But they're in seventh year!!"  
  
"Like-"  
  
"Like oh my God! Look at me I'm a ditz!" Lily interupted, jumping on her bed, batting her eyelashes and giggling madly.  
  
"I praise you oh popular one! I am your follower!" Ara giggled, bowing down to Lily.  
  
When things got boring to them in the dorm, Lily and Ara would always start imatating the girls in their dorm. They sadly had to share the room with the popular ditzy girls that worshiped the ground James and Sirius walked on and their stupid rumours. Their names were Katie, Jenna, Jasmine, and Mary.  
  
"You guys are like so weird." Katie said, as she was the leader of the group.  
  
"Like thanks!" Ara said.  
  
"Come on Ara, lets go wake up Sirius and see if he'll play Exploding Snap with us." Lily said with a sigh heading out the door.  
  
"You guys are like friends with the Marauders?" Mary asked, trying to hide her awe.  
  
"Well yeah...we've been friends since the beggining of first year." Lily responded in her sarcastic 'Isn't Everybody?' voice.  
  
"I told you they were slow." Ara whispered but loud enough for the Dizzy Ditzs (as Lily and Ara called them) to hear.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and continued to talk.  
  
Lily and Ara went inside the boys' dorms which was increadibly messy. Quiditch posters were hung around the blue walls. It also stunk really bad. It was one of the only places they could get away from the crazy giggling.  
  
Noticing the guys were aseep, Lily the human alarm clock yelled, "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!"  
  
Remus got up imediatly, knowing that Lily's and Ara's wrath was far worse than losing a couple hours of sleep. You see he was the smarter one.  
  
"Hey Lils, Ara." Remus said yawning.  
  
"Hi!" They both said.  
  
"SIRIUS WAKE UP!" Ara yelled as she started to jump on his bed.  
  
He reluctantly got up and pushed Ara off. "Why are you waking us up so early?"  
  
"Early? ITS THE BLOODY AFTERNOON!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Good morning to you, too Miss. Grinch!" Sirius said. (A/N: He didn't even know who the Grinch was...)  
  
Peter finallly woke up after all the racket, which only left James.  
  
"I dont want to do this, wait yes i do, but he leaves me no choice." Lily said motioning towards James.  
  
Ara laughed wickedly and magicaly (A/N: *gasp* MAGIC!) produced two buckets full of water. Lily and Ara both grabbed one and poured it on James' head, while faking a, "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" A soaking James shouted as the freezing cold water poured over him.  
  
He looked at his Marauder 'friends' who where rolling on the floor laughing, and then to Ara and Lily and asked, "What the heck are you doing here and why did you do that?"  
  
"Good morning! Its about time you woke up!" Lily said brightly as if nothing happened.  
  
"You- I'm going to get you two." He said getting up, forgetting he only had boxer shorts on.  
  
"Right get dressed now and meet us downstairs bye!" Ara said quickly as she and Lily ran away and into the common room, bursting with laughter.  
  
They say down on the fluffy red and gold couches still laughing at what had just happened.  
  
"We should do that more often Lily."  
  
"I agree Ara. Tomorrow then?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
The gave eachother a high five secret hand shake thingy that always meant they were up to something. After moments of slience, Lily all of a sudden randomly decided she wanted to jump on the couch.  
  
"Join me."  
  
(A/N: I know the song is out of time but really, come on! Pretend! BRAIN POWER!)  
  
"THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL! WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWND THE WHOLE WORLD!" Ara sang, or screamed, or whatever. Lily joined her friend, who shared a passion for this kind of muggle music.  
  
"AND WHILE SHE LOOKS SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS, I ABSOLUTLEY LOVE HER, WHEN SHE SMILES!"  
  
"God, you two are lesbien?" James interupted as they came down, obviously trying to get back at them from this morning.  
  
"POTTER!" Lily warned and jumped off the couch, landing on his back. She started slapping him, and kicking him, not too hard, but enough to put on a "fight"...and a show.  
  
"Ouch gees you kick hard for a girl. Guys can do it better you know- OWW!" James cried as Lily struck him accross the cheek, hard.  
  
"What was that for?" James asked rubbing his red cheek.  
  
"You are so sexsist Potter!" Lily cried.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
The crowd rolled their eyes. SURE he wasn't.........  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Remus interupted, breaking them apart. He was the peacemaker in these Lily-James quarrels. "Can't you two ever stop fighting, just for a DAY?"  
  
"Oh fine. Come on, does anybody wanna play exploding snap?" Lily asked. Everybody nodded except James, who was staring at Lily revengfully.  
  
"Oh come on James, dont be such a sore looser!" Ara said patting him on the back. Lily and James were the only ones that werent that close, and that still called eachother by their last names.  
  
"I'mnotbeingasorelooser." James mummbled.  
  
"Ha ha! I win AGAIN! Buya!" Remus said standing up doing a little 'Go Me' dance.  
  
"Sorry guys, I have a date with Katie." James said as he stood up.  
  
"KATIE?" Ara and Lily asked together.  
  
"Really Potter, I thought you had better taste." Lily said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"She's such an idiot." Ara added.  
  
"Yeah well she's hot!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Is that how all her brains melted?" Ara whispered so that only Lily and Remus could hear.  
  
"Well cya guys." James said, walking up to knock on the dorm door.  
  
After James left Ara said to her friends, "Why does he always go out with girls he thinks are stupid?"  
  
"How do you know he thinks she's stupid?" Peter squeaked.  
  
Lily and Ara shared a quick and uneasy glance.  
  
"Um...who would like Katie?" Lily said quickly.  
  
Sirius stared at the girls for a moment before saying, "In case you havent noticed a bunch of guys drop at her feet."  
  
"Well yeah but that dosent mean they actually LIKE her. I mean her head is full of air and lint and dust."  
  
That moment Katie and James came walking down holding hands. Katie was being her normal self and giggling madly at anything James said. He obviously didnt mind. While James was looking for something in his pocket, Katie stole a glance at Lily and Ara, with a smirk that said 'Haha, look who I've got'.  
  
Ara and Lily batted their eyelashes wildly and gave her a huge fake grin, replaying part of their earlier imitation. Then they gave her a smirk that said, 'Do I give a damn?'. 


	2. Dizzy Ditz

After an hour or so, Ara and Lily retreated upstairs to their dorm. Katie was already back from her date.  
  
The girls were sitting in a circle talking and giggling.  
  
"So, how was your date, Kaite?" Ara asked Katie. Lily and Katie raised her eyebrows.  
  
"It was so great! We took a long walk along the lake, and then he transfigured a flower into a boat and we rowed out into the lake." Katie said dreamily.  
  
"Sounds...romantic?" Lily said.  
  
"I wonder what James' boxers look like!" Mary exclaimed, earning a loud giggle from the Dizzys'. (A/N: Thats what I'm calling the giggly girls from now on)  
  
"Flying snitch ones." Lily said casualy. She slapped a hand over her mouth. Had she really said that?  
  
The girls were staring at her, even Ara.  
  
"I saw when he got up and tried to kill us." Lily explained fighting down a laugh.  
  
"He tried to kill you?" Mary asked, her attention broken away from Katie.  
  
"Lily and I poured a bucket of water on him." Ara said with a grin.  
  
"What about Sirius?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Ara jumped on his bed." Lily said.  
  
"And then pushed me off. It hurts!" Ara said rubbing her butt.  
  
"So? I kissed James!" Katie added quickly.  
  
"Good for you." Lily cringed.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and said, "Come on girls." They stood up and walked out the door.  
  
"Umm...bye." Jasmine waved shyly as she mad her way out.  
  
"Bye!" Lily and Ara waved back.  
  
After the door closed, Lily said, "You know Jasmine isn't that bad."  
  
"Yeah, its just her crave for popularity that drives me nuts."  
  
"I dont see how James likes Katie."  
  
A smile crept over Ara's face.  
  
"WHAT?" Lily asked suddenly. She knew that smile all to well...  
  
"I wasn't going to tell you this but..."  
  
"WHAT WHAT WHAT?" Lily asked eagerly.  
  
"James was thinking Katie was really stupid-"  
  
"I know THAT!" Lily interupted.  
  
"Hold up Lils! After that he looked at you and thought you looked ravishingly beautiful!" Ara said throwing her arms in the air.  
  
Lily glared at her friend, but a small blush did show up. Curse being a red head. "Ha ha ha Ara."  
  
"I'm seirous!" Ara protested.  
  
"I'd rather DIE than belive that!"  
  
"THEN DIE, YOU DIE!" Ara said putting on a freaky grin and began to chase her friend around the dorm.  
  
Lily let out a playfull scream and ran for her life. The girls were close enough that they could play harmles pranks on eachother without getting mad.  
  
Lily ran around the dorm, hopped from bed to bed, jumped from the toilet to the sink, on the shelves and behind the mirrors. After making the whole room a mess, Lily ran out and into the common room.  
  
People lifted their heads from their homework to see the scene. Lily, wearing anoversized Quiditch shirt and small girl boxer shorts with her hair down (hardly ever seen); and Ara, wearing an extreamily small shirt and long sweat pants; chasing the heck out of eachother.  
  
Lily accidentally ran into a table, and quickly helped pick up the papers she dropped. Ara chased Lily over to the fire and Lily did some crazy James Bond moves moves (well at least she attempted).  
  
"I am James, James Bond!" Lily said.  
  
Ara did some Jackie Chan moves and said,  
  
"Fine! Then I'm Jackie! Jackie Chan!" Ara lunged for Lily. Lily moved quick enough and ran as fast as she could.  
  
BAM  
  
Lily rubbed her forhead. Ouch! She just bumped into somebody.  
  
"JAMES POTTER? NO IM GOING TO KILL YOU ARA!" Lily thought.  
  
She hadnt ran him down, just bumped into it. He looked sort of surprised, but started to laugh.  
  
"S-s-sorry!" Lily stuttered quickly and turned around.  
  
He tried to grab her arm but she unconciously yanked away.  
  
"ARABELLA JHONSTONE!" Lily said marching up to her laughing friend.  
  
"Drop down and give me twenty!" Lily commanded.  
  
"Yes Sargent Lils!" Ara saluted and started doing push-ups.  
  
"ARE YOU AWARE OF YOUR ACTIONS?" Sargent Lils boomed. She had a very...armyish voice.  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
"ARE YOU AWARE OF THE CONSIQUENCES?"  
  
"No ma'am no!" Ara said and stood up.  
  
"YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSIQUENCES."  
  
"Yes ma'am?" Ara asked unsurley. (A/N: Is that even a word?)  
  
Lily grabed an unsuspecting Ara by her shoulders and dragged her over infront of a laughing Sirius.  
  
"ARE YOU READY TO FACE THE CONSIQUENCES?" Lily asked in her still in her army voice.  
  
"NO!" Ara yelled back, and soluted.  
  
"OH WELL!" Lily said in her normal voice and shoved Ara into Sirius. Knowing better than to wait, Lily ran off into the dorm laughing as hard as she could.  
  
Ara didnt do anything (A/N: That includes pulling away :p) for a moment, and when she came back to her senses she yelled, "DIE LILY DIE!"  
  
And ran off, leaving quite a please Sirius. 


	3. Truth or Dare?

Carmel March: Lol! I'm glad you like it:) SarahPotter3: Thank you :) Daisi: Sry about the spelling mistakes. Right now I'm using those old really cheap writing programs that dont have spell check because my Microsoft Word aint working. The plot right now hasn't really...Began I'll say but it does have one and it'll start soon. But this is going to be more of a "free" story, lol. Its not ALL going to revolve around the plot. Weird, I know. This is my second attempt on writing an actuall story, so if you have any comments please go ahead and comment. :)  
  
Mary Sue Assassin : Yes I have read OOTP. I know Arabella is a squib, and when i first started reading i told everybody who had Ara as Lily's friend that. But then I gave up cuz i mean really there are to many. But you're right and I think i might change the charecter to Claire...hmm what do you think? About Lily hating James AND Sirius well this is third year and Lily hasnt exactly started not liking Sirius. Mabye I should make this clearer but Lily and Sirius are not like best friends. Remus is a lot more closer to Lily than Sirius..I also changed the title because you're right, after I looked at it it did look annoying. I dont mind reviews like this, because it just makes the story better. This is my second attempt to writing an actuall fic, so if you have any more comments, comment away. So, people, SHOULD i change the name from Ara to Claire??  
  
Plaidly Lush : Glad you like it:) I was tierd of the goody goody Lily so i decided to mess around with their charecteristics.  
  
Dacia3: Aww, thanks! you just brightened up my day! Thanks you!!! :)  
  
Rainy Day Parade: As I said before i am planning to change Ara's charecter to Claire, or just change Ara's last name, cuz i've gotten attatched to the nickname ^__^. The reason they dont worship the ground they walk on is because they just DONT. It isnt their charecter to be in a "fan club" about somebody. They dont worship them also because they're friends. You dont worship your friends... And for the rest of the muggle music thing come on! Lighten up a bit, I dont have to follow ALL the rules, do I? I mean I'm not writing a book, its for my enjoyment. I personaly dont think they're ditzy. I mean those ditzy girls who agree with everything the Marauders say wouldn't poor a bucket of water on James, would they? A ditz would not stand up to James or Sirius, which Ara and Lily are NOT afraid to do! And second I really havent started the story enough to show ppl their charecters as much. So hold on! And yes they are imature ^__^. Part of their charecteristics. Lol they're in third year. And only because they arent ditzy dosent mean they can't talk about boys and stuff. And I know this has been done before, but it will never be quite the same, and i really dont mind if somebody came up with the idea first. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lils!" Ara said as she came into the dorm.  
  
"What?" Lily asked with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"You know perfectly well what!" Ara came an sat next to Lily on her bed.  
  
Unexpectentaly, Ara gave Lily a hug.  
  
"What? What was that for?" Lily asked, but none the less returned the hug.  
  
"For being my friend!"  
  
"Aww." Lily and Ara said in unison, wiping fake tears off their eyes.  
  
"DID YOU LEARN FROM YOUR MISTAKES?" Sargent Lils asked.  
  
"No." Ara admited and they both laughed. "Where did you learn such a great army voice?"  
  
Lily's smile faded a little, but then got bigger. "Dad."  
  
Ara smiled and hung her arm reasuringly over Lily's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Lils."  
  
Ten minutes later the two girls appeared in the common room still with their arms over eachother's shoulders. They plopped down next to the Marauders, not at all emberassed from their "run-in" earlier.  
  
"Lily! You're alive!" Remus chuckled and extended his arms.  
  
"Amazingly enough I am." Lily nodded.  
  
"That was quite a show you girls put up!" Sirius added hesitantly.  
  
"We'll be preforming tomorrow from two to five." Ara said in a formal voice.  
  
"I'm bored." James announced as he looked at the empty common room.  
  
"Lets play truth or dare!" Said Sirius, and the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll go first." Said Ara.  
  
"Ok, James, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"I dare you to go up to our dorms and sing a lullaby to Katie in your P.J's."  
  
Everybody burst out laughing except for James.  
  
"Ugh! No! Evans, convince your friend to change it!"  
  
"First of all, my name is Lily. And second, I want to watch this!"  
  
"Fine, LILY." James pouted as he went to his dorm to change in to his pajamas.  
  
He came out a few minutes later with shorts and a shirt. After many slides, He had to ride his broomstick up. Lily and Ara followed behind him, smiling with their cammeras ready.  
  
James hesitantly knocked on the door, and Katie went to answer it. She giggled madly when she saw him standing there.  
  
"Come in!" She said, letting him in and slamming the door in Lily's face. Lily sighed irritably and opened the door herself.  
  
"My bonnie lies over the ocean, my bonnie lies ove the sea, my bonnie lies over the ocean, so bring back my bonnie to me!" James sang, kneeling down at Katie's bed.  
  
Lily and Ara started laughing, and James shot them an amused look.  
  
"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how i wonder what you are." James finished, his eyes closed. Katie thought it was because he was sining, but it was really because all the camera flashes were blinding him.  
  
"Rock-a-bye baby on the tree top, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock- "  
  
"Ok, ha, James, haha, stop, haha!" Ara interupted and thew him out of the dorm.  
  
When they were outside, Lily patted him on the back.  
  
"That was one great performance!"  
  
"And we've got pictures!" Ara exclaimed, giving Lily a high-five.  
  
"You better not show annybody!" James warned.  
  
"Or what? You'll tickle me to death?" Lily asked.  
  
James pretended to think for a second and then said, "I'll do just that!" And poor Lily was being chased for the second time in the day.  
  
Ara gave a cough that odly sounded like "Flirt".  
  
After Ara and Lily showed the rest of the guys every single picture with every single detail, they kept on playing.  
  
"Ok, Lily, Truth or Dare?" James asked.  
  
"Dare!"  
  
James thought for a moment.  
  
"Okay, I dare you to get into some cheerleading unifrom, then skip around the room sining, 'Look at me! I'm prettyful! Worship me!' "  
  
"Argh!" Lily said but didnt back out. She closed her eyes and focused very hard. Seconds later she was wearing a mini shirt and scort. Her hair was up in pig tails and had a lot of make-up on.  
  
"Lils, how did you do that? Was that wandless magic?" Remus asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I've been able to do it since i was small."  
  
"Wow. Not many people can do that."  
  
"Well, like, how do I look?" Lily asked in a fake cheeky voice.  
  
James was staring at her with his mouth open. Everybody else was laughing to hard to respond.  
  
"Well, I'm going to start now." Lily said sadly.  
  
James quickly transfigured a pen into a speaker megaphone thing.  
  
"Now everybody can hear you!"  
  
Lily took the megaphone and said sarcasticly, "You just made my day."  
  
Lily cleared her voice and began to skip around the room.  
  
"LOOK AT ME! I'M PRETTY! WORSHIP ME! WORSHIP ME! TRALALALALALALALALA!"  
  
It was very amusing and funny if you werent Katie. Soon lots of people were crowded outside of their dorms laughing histaricly at Lily's show.  
  
"I'M PRETTY! I'M POPULAR! I CAN COUNT! FIVE REASONS WHY YOU SHOULD LIKE ME!"  
  
The sixth year girls stepped out, and Katie looked like she could kill. Everybody else however was having a hard time keeping in their laughs.  
  
"That's NOT funny Evans!" Katie demanded as she walked down up to Lily.  
  
"Why hello Katie!" Lily greeted normally.  
  
"Thats NOT FUNNY! You're not ALOUD to wear hot pink and green together!" And with that, she stomped away.  
  
The whole Gryfindor burst into laughter. No matter how popular Katie was, they had to admit that she was a snob.  
  
"LOOK AT ME! AS MUCH AS YOU TRY YOU'LL NEVER BE AS BEAUTIFUL AS ME!"  
  
_ _ _ _ _  
  
"That went well!" Lily said, as soon as everybody was back in their dorms. She had also thankfully changed back into her normal clothes.  
  
"Lils that was hilarious!" Peter squeaked.  
  
"Thank you!" Lily said bowing. "And thank you," she said pointing to James, "for giving me such a wonderfull dare!"  
  
"You're quite welcome!" James said, winking.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes looked at Ara who smiled and mouthed, "I told you so."  
  
"Remus, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to barge up to Matthew Romag's (Head Boy) dorm and beg on your knees to give you detention untill he gives you one."  
  
"Well ok. I guess its not THAT bad..." He sighed, thinking of what the dare would have been if it were Sirius.  
  
Remus got up and started to climb up, Lily and Ara laughing behind him with their cameras ready.  
  
Remus took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Everybody was asleep.  
  
"Oh look he's sleeping i guess ill have to wait." Remus said, turning back.  
  
Lily and Ara went and blocked the door, keeping him from leaving.  
  
"You go and WAKE him up!!" Lily said and shoved him forward.  
  
"Fine!" Remus shrugged and went over to his bed. Remus shook him lightly, then shook him again, then shook him really hard.  
  
"Wha-what?" Yawned the Head Boy  
  
"Can I please, please, please have detention?" Remus begged as he got down on his knees.  
  
"Why the heck do you want detention?"  
  
"Because I just do! Please!" Remus cried, pretending to wipe away tears.  
  
"No, just go back to bed!"  
  
"I cant go until you give me detention." He poutd  
  
"Go back to your dorm."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please! I WANT DETENTION!" Remus said as he stomped his foot.  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty pretty please with sugar on top?"  
  
"Fine! You have detention! Now leave me alone!"  
  
"Thank you so much!" Remus said bowing.  
  
"Now, Remi, give your friend a hug!" Ara suggested.  
  
Remus nodded and gave Matthew a big hug, and the camera flashes went off several times.  
  
"Bye Remus." Matthew said, shooing them away.  
  
"Bye bye!" He said as he closed the door.  
  
"Thank you! You gave us perfect blackmail pictues! Look Lils! Here is a picture of Remus kneeling down. You know we could hang these up in the Great Hall and tell everybody Remus proposed to him." Ara chuckled.  
  
"You're right! Look at this one! Aww they're hugging! We can tell everybody he accepted and they're getting married in the summer!" Lily said following along with the joke.  
  
"You two wouldn't dare!" Remus warned.  
  
Lily and Ara looked at eachother. "Yes we would!" They said in unison.  
  
Remus sighed and prayed that they wouldnt.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
"So, Remus, do you have detention?" Peter asked when they came back.  
  
"I am proud to say that yes I got detention!"  
  
"He also got a hug!" Lily added showing everybody the animated pictures.  
  
"Aww Remi I never knew you felt that way about Matt!" Said James.  
  
Remus blushed a little but decided not to say anything.  
  
"Anyways, Remus its you're turn." Sirius said.  
  
"Ok. Um. Sirius, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth. Just because nobody has done that yet."  
  
"Ok. Who do you loooooooooooooooooooooooove?" Remus asked in a sing song voice.  
  
"Nobody." Sirius mummbled.  
  
"Liar!" Shouted Lily, pointing at Sirius.  
  
"Really, Siri, who?" James asked as if he was talking to a baby. (He was..)  
  
"Rebelafig." Sirius mummbled.  
  
"What? I cant hear you!" Lily said, grinning.  
  
"Ara Figg." Sirius whispered.  
  
"OUR VERY OWN ARA?" Lily asked loudly, she was the only one that heard.  
  
Everybody inculding Ara's mouth dropped down and her face turned red. Lily grabbed Ara's mouth and moved it and imatated her voice.  
  
"I love you too, Sirius!" Lily "Ara" squeaked.  
  
Ara playfully slapped Lily but didnt say anything.  
  
"Umm..well...Sirius, your turn." James said after an akward silence.  
  
"Right, right, well. Peter. Truth or Dare."  
  
"Dare." He said, not wanting to look like a chicken.  
  
"Ok, I dare you to dress in a tutu and dance ballet!"  
  
"No!" Complained Peter.  
  
"Yes!" The friends said in unison.  
  
"Fine! I need a tutu though."  
  
James transfigured a paper into a frilly pink tutu with roses here and there.  
  
"Here you go ma'am!"  
  
"Thank you!" Peter said sarcasticly, going up to the dorm to get changed.  
  
Minutes later, Peter squeaked, "I'm ready."  
  
Lily and Ara lifted their cameras to get ready.  
  
Peter came hopping out of the dorm. The tutu fitted him perfectly, and the tights were the right size. He also had a little pink crown with fake diamonds that sparkled.  
  
"Pleyay!" Peter said, bending down.  
  
He tiptoed down the stairs and then twirled. He ran and jumped in the air and spun, and landed on one foot. He waved his arms to the right, to the left, above his head, and infront of him. He twirled again, and tiptoed over to the couches where everyone was sitting looking stunned. He lifted one leg and leaned forward, then did the same with the other leg. He jumped in the air and did a split, and landed on his tiptoes on the ground.  
  
The whole time Lily's and Ara's cameras were clicking madly, and them trying to supress a giggle. (A/N:Oh my goodness they GIGGLED!)  
  
Peter stopped and looked at his friends, who's mouths were hanging open.  
  
"Pete, did you ever take ballet class?" Remus asked finally, The guys nodded and Peter blushed.  
  
"That means yes." Ara whispered.  
  
"Nice moves Peter!" Lily said giving him a high-five.  
  
"Thanks? Ok, Ara, Truth or Dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to announce your un-dying love for Sirius right now to the whole Gryfindor."  
  
"No!" Ara shouted.  
  
"Here's your megaphone." Sirius said handing her the megaphone Lily had used for her preformance.  
  
"You guys are ALL going to die! Especially you Peter! (A/N: Hehe I WISH!)"  
  
Ara however cleared her throght and spoke into the megaphone.  
  
"ALL GRYFINDOR STUDENTS, ALL GRYFINDOR STUDENTS. I HAVE AN ANNOUNCMENT TO MAKE!"  
  
Ara repeated this several times, and got at least half of Gryfindor to come out.  
  
"I HAVE AN ANNOUNCMENT. I DECLARE MY UN-DYING LOVE YOU, SIRIUS!"  
  
Some people laughed, some people pointed, some people rolled their eyes.  
  
"I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER SIRIUS." Ara said half-heartedly.  
  
"I love you, too Ara." Sirius said.  
  
Ara rolled her eyes and stuck her middle finger up at him. Sirius pretended to look hurt and began to fake cry.  
  
"OK HAVE A NICE NIGHT PEOPLE!" Ara finished as everybody hurried back to their beds.  
  
"That was...interesting." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah well if ANY of you mention this to ANYBODY! You will die!" Ara warned, and Lily knew Ara would get revenge.  
  
"I think thats all of us." Lily said, going through everybody.  
  
"Today has been such an eventfull night!" Ara said, flipping through her pictures mischieviously.  
  
"Hehe. Guys , you better watch your backs!" Lily warned as she showed the boys her stack of pictures.  
  
"Good night!" The girls said and they walked up to their dorms.  
  
"Night." The boys replied, wondering if the girls would REALLY blackmail them...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, so u may ask, where is the plot? Its comming soon. I really havent come up with a lot for the plot, and their probably wont be an extreamily big plot. Its not like the HP plots, no way. No its more like it makes you realize what happens before. You see Voldie-poo wants to kill James and Lily, one or the other, for reasons unkown to them. But each time their lifes are saved but then a life is lost.  
  
That or it's just a series of fun events that happen in their sixth year. Friendship. pranks, Hogsmade, fights, humor, Truth or Dare, ect.  
  
YOU DECIDE! PLEASE TELL ME!  
  
IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME!!!  
  
Thanks ;)  
  
-JADE  
  
P.S. In our next chapter, they get a new friend!  
  
P.S.S. Ok. This dosent exactly GO with OOTP 100% but I dont want to walk inside the lines the whole time! I'm not writing a book, its a FanFiction!  
  
P.S.S.S. SHOULD I CHANGE ARA'S NAME TO CLAIRE OR JUST CHANGE ARA'S LAST NAME? 


	4. Midnight Adventures

girlwholived- Glad you like it!  
  
Musicizdabest- Thanks! Yeah the plot has been done before, I know. But its a little hard to come up with a new one when there are like a billion of them out there. lol.  
  
SlipersRfuzzy- Lol! Glad you like it!  
  
By the way I changed Ara's last name, so she is no longer Figg. Yeah i know i'm attatched to the nickname.  
  
Rainy Day Parade- Lol. Yeah i guess it was kind of obvious.  
  
Carmel March- Yeah I changed the last name to Jhonstone, dont know why lol. Glad you liekd the chapter. Mabye I'll do another truth or dare game later..  
  
Dacia3- Glad you agree with me:) Thanks! Ara and Sirius ARE going to get together and James and Lily get toghether also. I know exactly how and stuff. BTW I'm not good at writing romantic stuff...  
  
EbonyQuil- Thankies! Glad ya like it :) Ok so thats...i think two votes for the humor. Yeah i think i am better at that...  
  
Disclaimer: If its familiar, its not mine, of you dont recognize it, its mine!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ara, I feel like doing something!" Lily told her best friend one slow, Sunday morning. It was around eight PM and it was starting to get dark. Everybody in their year (sixth) was out someplace. The Marauders had just left saying they all had "dates". Lily and Ara found it hard to believe that they ALL had dates at the SAME time and would ALL be coming back at midnight.  
  
"Lets go to the kitchens and grab a snack. I'm not that hungry, but if you are I'll join you." Ara suggested.  
  
"No, its okay. I'm not hungry."  
  
That moment, the door opened and Jenna came in.  
  
"Hi." She said shyly and went over to sit on her bed.  
  
"Hey." Ara and Lily greeted back. "Where is everybody else?"  
  
"Um...we got into a little...fight. The 'disowned' me." Jenna said, she sounded so much different when she didn't say "like" before every other word.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry that happened." Lily said.  
  
"Nah, don't be. They were getting on my nerves anyways."  
  
"Well do you want to hang out with us for a while? We could always use another friend." Asked Ara.  
  
"Sure! Thanks. Let me just get changed out of this." Jenna said with disgust, pointing to her spaghetti strapped pink shirt with pink mini shorts that looked five sizes too small for her.  
  
"Good idea." Lily chuckled. Why did Jenna pose as somebody she wasnt? Jenna had always annoyed the hell out of her, but she was willing to give her a second chance.  
  
"Okay I'm ready." Jenna said stepping out of the bathroom. She wore some jeans that looked like they had never been used, a thin white long sleeved shirt with another blue T-shirt on top.  
  
"Now we need to think up of a place to go." Ara laughed. She stood up and headed over to the window. Their dormitory faced the front of the school. You could see Hagrid's hut, the Forbidden Forest, the Whomping Willow, and the lake. It was a beautiful sight, especially tonight in the full moon.  
  
Through the corner of her eye, Ara could have sworn she saw something move. She looked again and saw three boys walking along the side of the castle walls, very slowly. One boy was round and short. The other was tall with straight hair that waved easily to the side. The other boy had black messy hair and glasses. James? That meant the other two were Peter and Sirius, and Remus was probably in the shrieking shack. (Lily and Ara both knew about Remus being a werewolf. They didnt know about the rest being Animigus [sp?])  
  
"Lily, Jenna! Come quick!" Ara beckoned her friends towards the window. They both crept over to the window and looked down.  
  
"Hey! They aren't going to visit Remus are they?" Lily asked slowly. They weren't THAT stupid, where they?  
  
"I don't know! Lets get down there fast! They aren't that close, and without their cloak they cant get there fast, or they'll be seen."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. Am I missing something here?" Jenna asked as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"Ok, I'll make this short. Remus has a dangerous problem. People cant go near him. Peter, Sirius, and James are heading towards him. " Lily said quickly.  
  
"He's a werewolf, isn't he?"  
  
Lily and Ara froze and looked at each other and then nodded. "Don't tell ANYBODY! Nobody! Please!" Ara begged.  
  
"I'd never! And what was that think about the cloak?"  
  
"James has an invisibility cloak. He told us yesterday that he cant find it."  
  
Jenna smiled and headed over for her trunk. She opened it and pulled out a silvery silky material, aka the INVISIBILITY CLOAK!  
  
"Is this it?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah! How'd you find it?" Lily asked in surprise.  
  
"Yesterday I was walking back from the Astronomy Tower and i found this lying on the floor. I was going to find the owner today but I completely forgot about it." She explained.  
  
"Well, lets hide under it and go see what the guys are up to." Lily said as she draped the cloak over the three girls.  
  
They opened the door slightly and then carefully closed it, to not make any noise. There were still a lot of people in the common room, studying. Most of them were fifth or seventh years doing their N.E.W.T.S. and O.W.L.S.  
  
Lily, Ara, and Jenna carefully walked down the steps. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot. The cloak was huge, and a lot of it dragged on the floor.  
  
Step, step, step, TRIP! Lily accidentally stepped on the extra cloak that was hanging on the front. Being so silky, the cloak slipped from underneath her and she went tumbling down the stairs, visible. After the long ride down, Lily stood up and rubbed her bruised butt. She looked up the stairs and saw (well not really saw) that her friends were still invisible.  
  
"Lily! Are you okay? You just. appeared!!" Molly Regan (aka. Molly Weasley) the head girl said as she stood up to help Lily. All of a sudden she sat back down. "Out of nowhere! I've been drinking to much buterbeer. I can feel the world falling, falling, its disappearing."  
  
"Yeah I think I'm ok. And you are, too. You see Sirius went on a date, and it's his girlfriends birthday. But he forgot her present, so I ran down to give it to him, because I was going to wait for my friends to meet me out there anyway." Lily said a little too quickly, and then put on a fake grin. Jenna and Ara rolled their eyes. Lily sucked at lying. They took the "meet my friends outside" part as a hint to go outside.  
  
Molly looked at Lily suspiciously. "Ok, but you know the rules, come back here before eleven."  
  
"Ok." Lily said and waved good bye as she opened the portrait hole and stepped outside. She left the portrait open a few seconds longer than normal, just in case Ara and Jenna were getting out. She closed it slowly, to give them time.  
  
Lily turned around and all of a sudden Jenna's and Ara's bodies appeared from inside the cloak.  
  
"GOD! You two scared me." Lily said catching her breath.  
  
"Sorry Lils. Can I call you Lils?" Asked Jenna.  
  
"Sure! No prob. Now let me under there." Lily said once again draping the cloak over them.  
  
The walk was short and uneventful for the most part. Professor McGonagald passed them on their way down, but she was not aware of that. They were carefu7ll not to step on the disappearing steps or to not bump into any suits of armor. They approached the Entrance Hall and carefully made their way down. It looked so different in the night. There was no light except for the dim torches that hung on the walls. In the dark even the smallest noises made them jump. The portraits were sound asleep in their landscapes, and didn't hear Ara curse as she stubbed her toe on the floor.  
  
Being October, the weather was a windy and chilly. When they opened the tall oak main doors, a rush of air flew in. They got out and closed the doors in a hurry, it would look just a tad suspicious if a door opened by itself then closed.  
  
It was about a few minutes walk to the Whomping Willow, and since they had the cloak they would make it around when the boys got there. The girls were very fast. They ran all the way towards the Whomping Willow, then stopped panting before it.  
  
The boys were standing beside the wall, waiting for something.  
  
"Padfoot, do you hear something?" James asked looking around.  
  
"Nah, it's probably some animal." Sirius said, shrugging it off.  
  
"Padfoot?" Jenna mouthed, and the two girls shrugged.  
  
"Ok Wormtail, go." Sirius said, and in two seconds, where Peter once was stood a small grey rat. It scurried under the Whomping Willow and pressed something that looked like a bundle from far away.  
  
The girls gasped and clapped a hand over their mouths.  
  
"Prongs, did you hear THAT?" Sirius asked.  
  
James nodded but said, "Like you said, It's probably just an animal."  
  
With that, Sirius turned into a big black dog, and James turned into a stag.  
  
"THEY'RE ANIMIGUS!" Lily whispered, trying to be as quiet as she could.  
  
"JAMES IS A MOOSE!" Jenna said in surprise.  
  
"No, he's a stag." Ara corrected.  
  
"Why didn't they ever tell us?" Lily asked disappointed.  
  
"I don't know. They didn't think we would tell, did they?"  
  
"You think we should follow them?" Jenna asked.  
  
"NO!" Lil and Ara said in unison.  
  
"Let's wait for them in the common room then." Jenna suggested and the other two girls nodded in agreement. Silently and carefully, they made their way up.  
  
They were in no hurry this time to get up, so they took their time. It was probably around ten, which meant they had one more hour before they had to be in their Common Room.  
  
A low grumble filled the silence.  
  
"What was that?" Ara said in alarm.  
  
"That's my stomach!" Lily said. "Can we stop at the kitchens?"  
  
"Sure. I could use a midnight snack." Said Jenna, shrugging  
  
"Ten o'clock snack you mean." Ara corrected. (A/N: She has this thing with correcting people)  
  
They crept over to the fruit bowl portrait and Lily drew her hand from the cloak to tickle the pear.  
  
The pear giggled and grew a doorknob. Lily forced it open and climbed through, followed by Ara, and then Jenna. Jenna was at awe. The kitchens were big! The walls were lined with low cupboards (so the house elves could reach) and tiny tables and sinks. The room was about the size of two classrooms put together. It was long and narrow, with just enough space in them middle for two people to walk down next to each other without bumping into the busy houselves that were cooking.  
  
"You've never been down before have you?" Lily asked Jenna. Jenna shook her head.  
  
"Hello Mistress'." A little houselve squeaked, bowing.  
  
"Hello!" The girls said.  
  
"The food smells great!" Complimented Ara.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." The house elf squealed with glee.  
  
Another house elf came up to the girls and asked, "Do yous be wanting anythings?"  
  
"Can we have some cookies please?" Ara asked politely.  
  
"Right away!" The elf squeaked and hurried off into the crowd of hustling house elves.  
  
Moments later he came back, carrying a huge tray with cookies of every sort. There was chocolate chip, sugar cookie, Oatmeal Cookies, Raisin Cookies, M&M cookies, Snickerdoodles, Peanut butter chip cookies, anything! The girls gobbled the delicious cookies up, and soon found it hard to even talk.  
  
"I think we better go up now." Lily said while rubbing her stomach.  
  
"I dont think I can walk that far. Can't we sleep here?" Jenna asked playfully.  
  
"Inky will be getting yous a beds if you wants!" The houselve squeaked eagerly.  
  
The girls laughed. "That's alright, we're just going to go now so you can finish making your food.  
  
"Okay. Bye byes mistress'! Visit soon!" Many of the houselves said, bowing, and waving good-bye.  
  
The girls scrambled out of the kitchens and put the cloak over them. They must have spent about a good thirty or forty-five minutes in the kitchens. After about five minutes of silence, a loud laugh filled the hallway. The girls gasped in surprise and accidentally dropped the cloak.  
  
Quickly grabbing the cloak the girls hid behind the statue of a fat man.  
  
"Ms. Norris wants a bath?" Asked Peeves, sounding as if he was talking to a first grader.  
  
Cats can't talk, to Peeves delight, so he took the silence as a yes.  
  
"Okiepokie! You're going to be ALL CLEAN!" And with that he dropped a huge bucket of soapy water on Ms. Norris.  
  
Lily, Ara, and Jenna laughed. They had been wanting to do something evil to Ms.Norris ever since she first caught them sneaking around the school in first year.  
  
The cat yelped and ran away, but Peeves flew down and picked Ms. Norris up (A/N: No clue if ghosts can do this).  
  
"Aww.. Ms.Norris wanna go away? No, not yet! We need to get you all dry!" Peeves said, and he began to swing Ms.Norris around by the tail extremely fast. Soon all you could see was some white fog and some crazy black thing going around in circles.  
  
Jenna gasped. She had a special spot for animals in her heart. The girls had to admit, Peeves had gone to far.  
  
"We can't just let him torture that poor animal!" Jenna cried. (A/N: Not the cry cry as in tears)  
  
"HEY! PEEVES!" Ara yelled, then clapped her hand over her mouth after she realized what she had done.  
  
Peeves suddenly stopped, sending the poor fluffy cat flying through the window and landing outside.  
  
"Who's there?" Peeves asked mischievously.  
  
He floated around the room.  
  
"Students are out of bed! Maybe I should-"  
  
He stopped talking as he spotted Ara, Lily, and Jenna hiding behind the statue.  
  
"Would you look at that? Ickle Firsties out past bed time!"  
  
"Actually, were in sixth year!" Jenna pointed out hesitantly.  
  
"Ah, stop ruining my fun!" Peeves pouted.  
  
"STUDENTS OUT OF BED, STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS MAKING TROUBLE! THEY'RE OUT OF BED!" Peeve's voice said booming through the halls.  
  
"Quick, take cover!" Ara whispered and the girls pulled the cloaks over their heads and crawled away.  
  
Professor McGonagald's figure came running down the hall.  
  
"Students out of bed? Where?"  
  
"They're right there!" Peeves said pointing to the statue were the girls had been hiding previously.  
  
"Peeves, there isn't anybody there!"  
  
"There WAS!"  
  
"Peeves how many times do i have to say to stop pulling false alarms! The Bloody Barron will be told about this!" Proffesor McGonagald scolded.  
  
"F-fine! See if i care!" Peeves said and flew away.  
  
After the girls were sure he was gone, Ara whispered, "That was close."  
  
"Lets go quick." Jenna whispered back as they ran all the way up to the Gryfindor Dormitory.  
  
Finally, they got to the Portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Snape Sucks." Lily whispered.  
  
"Who's there? Ah it must be you kids in those stupid cloaks." The Fat Lady said as she opened the door.  
  
The girls hopped in and ran as fast as they could (without tripping) up to their dormitories. Right before going in, the stripped the cloak off.  
  
"That was fun!" Jenna whispered.  
  
"We can talk now." Lily laughed.  
  
They went inside their dormitory still laughing. The other girls where in the dormitory as well, giggling. (What's new?)  
  
When they noticed Ara, Lily, and Jenna coming in they stopped talking and watched them. The three girls on the other hand completely ignored them, as they were still talking about their adventure.  
  
"Should we confront them?" Ara asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets pin 'em to the ground until they tell us!" Lily joked.  
  
"And we can cackle evilly the whole time!" Jenna added.  
  
"But don't you think the heads and prefects will notice if we torture them in the common room?"  
  
"So we'll torture them in their dorm!" Lily said happily.  
  
They laughed and kept on talking, completely ignoring the evil stares they were getting from the Dizzy Ditzs.  
  
"Shut up Wormtail!" James whispered to Peter, who was talking to loud.  
  
"We don't have the cloak, so we have to open and close the door really quickly, k?" James explained.  
  
The other two nodded in agreement.  
  
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked, who was half asleep.  
  
"Snape sucks." Sirius said enthusiastically. (sp?)  
  
The Fat Lady sighed and she opened the door. Hastily, the boys plunged into the Common Room.  
  
They ran all the way to their dorm, ignoring all the surprised comments from the older students.  
  
As soon as they were in the dorm they sank down to the grown, not noticing the three girls sitting there.  
  
"Uhem." Lily 'coughed'.  
  
The boys shot straight up.  
  
"What are you three doing here. What is SHE doing here?" Sirius asked, and then pointed towards Jenna.  
  
"You can trust here. She's our bud now." Ara said, patting Jenna on the back.  
  
"Well...ok." Sirius said hesitantly. But he trusted Ara and Lily, so he would trust Jenna.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Lily said standing up.  
  
"Tell you what?" James asked, trying to sound confused.  
  
"Prongs, you know perfectly well what." Lily scolded.  
  
"How did you-" Peter asked.  
  
"If I'm correct, Sirius, you're Padfoot. And you," Ara said pointing to Peter, "are Wormtail."  
  
"How do you know?" James asked.  
  
"Well, you did a horrible job disguising yourselves tonight, let me just tell you that."  
  
"We didn't have the cloak!" Sirius said, defending himself.  
  
"Don't leave it in the Astronomy Tower then!" Jenna said, as she tossed the cloak to James.  
  
James muttered thanks and tossed it in his trunk.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us? Did you think we would tell Dumbledore or something?" Lily asked again, this time her voice was sad.  
  
"I don't know. I'm sorry, Ara, Lils." Sirius said, seriously! (A/N: *ducks tomatoes* Don't kill me for using it!)  
  
"It's ok." Ara shrugged.  
  
"We can really trust you, right?" James asked Jenna.  
  
"Yeah! Of coarse! I'm not with the other girls anymore."  
  
"Good. If you don't mind..." James said, pointing to the doors. His voice was a lot less serious now.  
  
The girls gave a short laugh, and Lily shoved James playfully.  
  
"Hey! That hurt!" James whined, then shoved Lily back.  
  
"MEANIE!" Lily pouted (playfully of coarse) and shoved him back, this time he fell on the ground. She stuck her tongue out at him and ran out the door.  
  
As soon as the girls where out, Sirius grew an evil grin.  
  
"What?" James asked Sirius as he got up.  
  
"You like Lils, dont you?"  
  
"What? Of coarse not! I dont even know her that well!" James said, blushing a tiny bit.  
  
"Whatever." Sirius yawned and ot into bed. Without changing.  
  
"Nighty night." James said.  
  
"Nighty night." The other two boys replied. 


	5. Makeup in the dark

Carmel March- Yey! Thats two votes for the tweeny plot. I think i would be better at that :) Thanks :)  
  
Slytheringirl23- Hmm..well we can't really be that sure. We dont know how old Harry's parents are/were. We do know however that Hagrid is over 60 years old. (In the Chamber of Secrets it was 50 years ago that Hagrid was expelled, and he was around 13) So I decided to make Harry's parents younger, about 20 or 25 years younger. So that would mean that hagrid would be there. So it depends on your story. About Ms.Norris, you're right, cats dont live that long, but this is a magical story so I'll make her a magical cat! Lol. Are you sure Profesor McGonagald wasn't teaching? I know she wasn't the the co-ruler (lol) of Hogywarty, but mabye she was just a teacher. Well I'm not that sure....thanks for the compliments and for the corrections:)  
  
r7skywalker- Thank you :) Do you mean change Ara's last name again (cuz i did it once) or change it from Jhonstone cuz the last name dosent sound good? Thanks again;)  
  
slippersRfuzzy - thanks! thats three votes for the (a) story.  
  
Soleil Moon- Thank you! Thanks for voting! Thats 3 votes for the (a) story!  
  
Rainy Day Parade- Lol, im wondering how im gonna do it!  
  
SO FAR:  
  
(a): 3 (b): 0  
  
It will be decided in the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont like disclaimers, because it reminds me that i do not own Harry Potter or any of these charecters except the Ditzs', Jenna, and Ara.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up!" Lily whisperemd as she shook Jenna to wake her up.  
  
"What?" Jenna groaned, still hafl asleep.  
  
"We're going to play a prank!" Ara whispered,  
  
"Is it that time already?" Jenna asked as she glanced at her clock. Six AM.  
  
But none the less Jenna got up and whent into the boy's dormitories with the other two girls.  
  
"Jen, makeup?" Ara asked.  
  
"Yup! All Katie's!" Jenna said as she held up a large pink and purple box.  
  
"Good. Lils, camera?"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
"Great! Stun them then let your imagination free! Stupefy should work."  
  
After stunning the guys (which was rather fun), they began to plan.  
  
"I'll take James. Ara you take Sirius, and Jenna, you take Remi. Whoever finsihes first does Peter." Lily explained, and the other two girls nodded in agreement.  
  
The Marauders and the girls had always had a prank war. They would play a prank then they would get revenge and it would go on and on and on and on! Now thta Jenna was part of the group, she was in it too.  
  
"Our goal is not to make their make-up look good, but to draw on their faces and make them look stupider that they aren now. Ready? Go!" Exclaimed Ara nd they began.  
  
"Hmmm...do you think I should give Remi a mustache?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Sure! Make it those curly ones." Laughed Lily.  
  
"Ha! They're gonna kill us! By the way Lily, I recomend you give James tie dye eyebrows. It would look great on him!" Mocked Ara.  
  
After thirty minutes of silence, the gilrs were finished with their masterpieces.  
  
James had lipstick only on one side of his lips. He had a lot of different colored blush on him all around his face, making him look bruised and sunburned at the same time. His eyes were both covered in pink eyeshadow which made him look like he had pink eye. He had loads of glitter all over his face, and even up his nose (A/N: I dont want to know how Lily got it up there). Lily curled only one of his eyelashes so that they looked uneaven. Then she painted one of his eyeslashes red with lip liner. She drew fangs on either side fo his mouth, and LOSER on his cheeks. To finish it all up, she gave him a lighting bolt scar on his forhead (A/N: I HAD TO DO THAT!).  
  
Sirius had black polkadotted lips that changed colors accoridng to his mood. (Right now it was gray for 'Being Boring') He had two big red circles for cheeks, the kind that you have on dolls. Then he had two lines extending outwards from the corner of his eyes, making him look like an egyptian. Ara couldn't decide what to put on his eyes so she smeared it with toothpaste she found in the bathroom. She colored his nose green and then made his eyebrows looked arched. Still needing some more detial, she toook some clip-on earings an attatched it to his nose. She put eyeliner on him, but made it really thick, so it looked like he had bags under his eyes, She decided to go one step further and braid his hair.  
  
Remus looked...colorfull. His upperlip was red and his lower lip was blue. One eye was compelatly surrounded in black and the other one had pink on the eyelid. She alsodrew little hearts and squiggles all aorund his face. She painted his eyebrows white and smeared lipstick under his eyes like eyeliner. She also took some red nailpolish and painted his nose red. She then took some perfume and sprayed it on him. It was called 'Full Moon'. Deciding he needed a more manly touch, she took a permantent marker and added a curly mustache as suggested.  
  
Ara finsihed first, so she got to do Peter. She made him wear blue lipstick, and then drew on his skin to make it look like his mouth was two times bigger than it really was. She took black lipstick and used it as eyeshadow. Then she took clip on earings and stuck themall over his face. She took mascare and put a lot on. Then took some eyeliner and made one eyebrow look bigger than the other. Deciding she wanted to do something with his hair, she died it green and spiked it into a mohawk.  
  
If they hadn't been stunned then they would have orbably woken up from all the camera flahes.  
  
"They look so adorable!" Ara cried.  
  
"Let's make sure they stay that way!" Lily said as she muttered the spell to make the makeup go away only after 24 hours.  
  
"I know! Now lets run back to our beds so we look like innocent angels!" Jenna suggested, laughing every time she looked at the boys.  
  
After one last picture, the girls ran back to their dormitories to "sleep". ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Padfoot, wake up! We're going to be late!" Peter said, shaking his friend.  
  
"Shutup."  
  
"Padfoot, if you dont wake up now, I'm calling the girls." Remus threatened.  
  
"Gees, ok! I'm getting up, dont be so mean!" Sirius said, taking a glance at his clock.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock again.  
  
"FIVE MINUTES TILL BREAKFAST ENDS? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" Sirius hollered as he jumped out of bed to get dressed.  
  
"We've been TRYING for the past hour!" James said, he wasn't in a very good mood. He felt as if he had been stunned during his sleep.  
  
The Marauders didn't notice their...state, because of the charm Lily had put on them so only they couldn't see their beautiful make-up.  
  
"Hurry, we might still be able to get some food." Remus said, pushing everyone out the door.  
  
Lily, Ara, and Jenna were returning from the Great Hall to the common room. When they saw the Marauders they burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" James asked.  
  
"That's a great look you guys!" Jenna laughed as she stuck up her thumb.  
  
"Tha- hey! What did you do to us?" Sirius asked suspiciously.  
  
"WHAT? Nothing!" Lily said quickly, a little . . . TOO quickly.  
  
"Lils. . .? What did you do?" Remus asked hesitantly.  
  
"Nothing, alright!" Ara said, trying to keep a serious face. Keyword being TRYING.  
  
"Lily, undo the charm, let them see for yourselfes." Ara muttered and Lily whispered the countercurse.  
  
"Why don't you look yourself what..happened."  
  
The guys walked up to the mirror and stopped dead in their tracks. Except for Peter who was to short to reach the mirror, so he was jumping up and down. Peter caught a glimpse of himself and fainted onto the floor.  
  
"Gotta go, bye!" The girls waved as they ran out the common room.  
  
"I-Am-Going-to-get-revenge." James hissed.  
  
"Whoa James, whats with the scar?" Remus asked.  
  
"What's with the mustache, wolf boy?" James asked in returned.  
  
"Whats with the nose ring?" Remus asked Sirius.  
  
"Whats with the body piercings?" Sirius asked Pete.  
  
"Moony, charm the make-up off!" Peter cried.  
  
"Fine fine. Cambian." Remus said with a flick of his wand.  
  
Nothing happened. "Cambian!" Remus said again.  
  
"They put a permanent charm!" James yelled.  
  
"This is going to be a long day." Sirius sighed 


	6. Spirit Week, Tripping, and a Monday

K, to all my reviewrs thanks so much for reviewing,. Sry i cant reply personaly but i had this chapter done then it got erased....so I forgot which ones reviewed when.  
  
Pretty in Punk6- Yes! Somebody who agrees with me! OH YEAH! Life dosent have a plot, and this is the story of their life. Hehehe. About the romance, there will be some in this chappie. ;)  
  
sleepwalker6- yey! thanks for the vote  
  
crazyinluv- Ha! yes they got to me, workin as hard as i possibly can to give you more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more!  
  
starborn- Your welcome and thanks:) Uh...btw, what does rn mean?  
  
Disclaimer: U no how it goes. Me no own! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You think they're comming?" Jenna whispered.  
  
"Yeah, quick Jenna!" Lily muttered and Jenna magnified her voice about a thousand times and stood on the table.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and girls! Today we have a very special presentation by the Marauderettes!! You heard me right, the MarauderETTES! And today they tried to wear MAKEUP!"  
  
There was a lot of whispering and Jenna continued, "Yes, our very own Marauders decided to get a sex change, and now-"  
  
"Miss Jenna Smith that is quite enough!" Proffesor McGonagald interupted.  
  
Jenna nodded and sat down. Right on cue the Marauders stepped in. They were planning to ditch classes for a day but decided to get it over with.  
  
The Great Hall burst out laughing, and the teachers, well the ones that could keep there laughter in, looked surprised and amused. It wasn't against the school rules, so they didnt do anything.  
  
"You are going to die." Muttered James as he sat accross the Devils.  
  
"We're all gonna die someday Jamsie!" Lily said happily as she spread the butter on her toast.  
  
At this moment Proffesor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Boys and Girls, today I have a very special announcment to make. We wil be having a Sprit Week." Those who knew what that was cheered.  
  
"On Monday, we will have Pajama Day. Its the day you forget to get dressed. Tueday is House Color Day, you dress according to your house. Wednesday is Prank Day," loud cheer, "which I am looking forward to. Thurday is Opposite Day, which explains its self, and Friday is Hogsmade Day. All years will get to go to Hogsmade from any time from 5 AM to 11 PM. Your heads will tell you more about it in the common room."  
  
"This is gonna be so cool!" Ara cried.  
  
Remus added,"Prank day is gonna rock."  
  
"Opposite day...does that mean opposite gender or opposite style?" Lily asked.  
  
"Hopefully opposite gender." James smield, looking at his make-up in the mirror.  
  
"What about pajama day? I wonder if the teachers will wear their pajamas."  
  
"Proffesor Dumbledore will definatly do it." Sirius guessed.  
  
After eating, they went up into their common room for the Spirit Week explinations.  
  
The heads (which were both in Gryfindor) were reading the rules and expliantions out loud. Arthur Weasley started, "Ok everybody, Spirit Week. Monday is Pajama Day. That means you wear your pajamas. Boys, you must wear a shirt, and girls you must wear more than a shirt. You may not wear anything...skimpy or...revealing...or you know this kind of crap." He said looking slightly emerassed. "Any questions?"  
  
"I dont wear anything to bed!" Sirius stated.  
  
"Well start soon."  
  
"Tueday is House Color Day. You will wear anything that has to do with Gryfindor. You can wear hats, face paint, ect, as long as it dosent offend any other house." Lots of awws at this part. "Questions?" Nobody raised their hands.  
  
"Wednesday is Prank Day. The pranks must not be harmfull or must not disturb the teaching. Questions?"  
  
James raised his hand, "Can we cut off Lils hair?"  
  
"JAMES POTTER IF YOU-" Lily shouted.  
  
"No, James, you may not. Lily will kill you. I'm sure you dont want that. Nice makeup by the way." Lily and James stuck their tounge out at eachother.  
  
"Any other questions?" Nope "Moving on. Thurday is Opposite day. The houselves will change your clothes to the opposite of your style during the night, and they will be returned to you on Friday. And yes you must wear it, because its the only thing you have to wear. Questions?"  
  
"What if it's REALLY uncomfortable?" Lily asked.  
  
James, who was standing by her, whispered, "Then you wear NOTHING!"  
  
SLAP! (this time it was just a playfull slap)  
  
"Watch your mouth." Lily whispered back, but James noticed she was trying to keep down a smile. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now it was late evening, and the guys make-up had been fixed by some teacher (to the Devil's Dismay). Lily was making her way up to the dorm when Remus caugher her arm.  
  
"Lils, were bored. Come bring Jen and all your other little friends to play with us!"  
  
"Jen and all my little friends? Well well well...seems like SOMEBODY fancies Jen..." Lily teased.  
  
"Lils you dare not breath a word!"  
  
"I wont dont wory. I'll go get all my little friends now." She said leaving Remus, James and Sirius in the common room.  
  
"Hey Jen, Ara, the guys want to play." Lily announced as she plucked her head in the dorm.  
  
"Okies." They said in unison as they got dirty looks from the Dizzy's.  
  
They hopped down the stairs and plopped down next to them.  
  
"So, where shall we go?" Sirius asked in a manly tone.  
  
Ara slapped his head. "Oww." He whined. "Much better." Ara chuckled.  
  
"No really, what do you people want to do?" James asked.  
  
"Lets eat!" Lily cried.  
  
"YEAH!" Sirius said enthusiasticly.  
  
"Kitchens?" Remus asked as Katie came up behind James and rapped her arms around him.  
  
"Why don't you invite ME to the kitchens?" Katie whispered audibly into James' ears.  
  
James shot a HELP ME look to his friends.  
  
"Because he dosnet want you to get hurt. The houselves are savage and they might ruin your designer clothes." Lily said sarcasticly, but Katie didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Oh James! Thank you!" She yelped and gave him a long kiss.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"OK! Enough! Get your OWN room, this is so disturbing!" Lily said ripping the two apart. (A/N: Ooh, somebody's jelouse!)  
  
"Bye James." Katie winked as she got up to leave.  
  
"She's something." James said dreamily.  
  
"She's nothing. She treats people like dirt." Jenna corrected.  
  
"Not me!" James said defensivly.  
  
"Thats because YOUR popular." Jenna reminded him.  
  
"Right. Well anyways, how about we go to The Three Broomsticks instead?" He asked.  
  
"Sounds cool!" Ara said eagerly. "Girls, lets go get our stuff." Ara said imitating Katie.  
  
They made their way upstairs, talking.  
  
"Oh Lils..." Ara said in a sing song voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Somebody's jelouse!" Jen finished.  
  
"Jelouse? Of who?" Lily asked.  
  
"Ah..you know perfectly well WHO! I could just see the jelousy leaking out of your eyes when Katie and James were snogging!" Ara replied happily.  
  
"I am NOT jelouse ok?" Lily stated as she stomped upstairs.  
  
'Do I? No, I dont. James is a friend. I think' Lily thought to her self.  
  
"Hey, do you guys want to match?" Ara asked.  
  
"Sure!" The two other girls replied.  
  
"How about colored long sleeves with white shirts, like you were wearing a while ago, Jen?" Lily said taking a green shirt out of her drawer.  
  
"Sounds good. I'll wear green, Ara can wear blue, and Jen you can wear red." Ara stated.  
  
After changing, they were ready to go downstairs. With one last glance in the mirror, Lily let her hair out of the ponytail it was always in.  
  
"Ok lets go drink some buterbeers!" Ara said running toward the portrait holes.  
  
Lily came off the steps slowly and headed towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Wow." James said accidentaly.  
  
"What?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"Um...nothing. You should just wear your hair down more often." He said passing a hand through his hair.  
  
Lily shook her head and continued walking. What was wrong with him? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The six of them were now strolling around Hogsmade (do not ask how they didnt get caught, i dont know myself). Lily never thought she'd see the day where Ara or Jen was in love, but...today was the day. Jen was in deep conversation with Remus, and Ara with Sirius. That left a very bored Lily and James.  
  
"The four of them are lovesick puppies." James said to Lily.  
  
"I guess we're the only sane ones here." Lily sighed. James didnt answer.  
  
"ARA, JEN! COME BACK!" Lily yelled. Her friends igonored her. "There gone."  
  
"How sad."  
  
"Lets cry." Lily and James whiped tears off their eyes.  
  
They walked down in silence, but it wasn't an akward silence. It was a silence that meant something.  
  
"Oh!" Lily said claping her hand. "Blackberry!" She grabbed Jen and Ara by the arms, breaking them from the trance.  
  
"Lils, why'd you do that?" Jenna whined.  
  
"BLACKBERRY!!" Lily said running into shop called Blackberry (surprise surprise). (A/N: I said they werent ditzy. Liking a shop does NOT make them ditzy. Being in love does NOT make them ditzy either!)  
  
"This place is awsome, I've never been in here before!" Jen said.  
  
They shop had everything from lavalamps to jewelry. Lily made her way to a jewelry rack with silver neckalces. She loved anything simple and silver. Carefully, she picked up a silver neckalce that had a lily in the center and then a blue gemstone in the middle of the flower. She reached around her back to hook the necklace on, when two warm hands moved her hair to the side and did it for her.  
  
"James?" Lily said turning around. She had not expected this.  
  
"Lily." James smiled. Lily smiled back and looked in the mirror. It was very pretty.  
  
Little did they know that the other four were watching some feet away.  
  
"If it was anybody else, they would have a black eye by now." Ara said.  
  
"They look great together!" Jen cried.  
  
"I call best man!" Sirius said raising their hand.  
  
"I bet they break up in a week." Remus sighed.  
  
"Well YOUR positive!" Jen said pushing him slightly.  
  
"Wow. I like it." Lily said admirering how it looked in the mirror one more time before she went to take the necklace off.  
  
"What are you doing?" James asked as she undid the necklace.  
  
"I'm puting it back. I didnt bring my money." She said simply.  
  
James rushed up to the cashier an slammed down three galleeons on the counter. "For the necklace she's wearing." He said and turned away.  
  
Lily didnt know what to say. Did he just buy her a necklace? "Er..thanks." She muttered.  
  
"Your welcome." He said as they walked out of the store.  
  
"You didn't need to do that you know."  
  
"Happy Birthday." James smiled.  
  
"Uh James...its not my birthday."  
  
"Then Happy Monday." James lauhged.  
  
"It's really beautiful." She said playing with the neckalce.  
  
"Yes you are." James said, still smiling.  
  
Lily blushed. 'Whoa...i BLUSHED? Whats wrong with me? Whats wrong with James?'  
  
TRIP!  
  
How emberassing! Lily, as usual, tripped on air and fell hard on the floor. "Oww!" She laughed. James held out his hand to help her up and she took it. Their eyes met, and they couldnt break away. Lily got up, still looking at him, and still holding hands. Silence..  
  
"I never knew you liked shopping." James said.  
  
"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. Plus, ony cuz im not like KATIE dosent mean i dont like to shop and stuff."  
  
"I never knew you liked jewelry."  
  
"I like anything simple but beautiful."  
  
Silence...  
  
"Like you." James said finaly.  
  
Lily all of a sudden found her shoes very interesting. Just like the other four found their little soap opera interesting. Sirius for example was hanging on every sylable.  
  
"KISS THE GIRL!" Sirius yelled as if they were a TV screen.  
  
Lily whirled around and gave Sirius a stare that said 'YOUR NOT HELPING!" James however, put his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Lily, will you go to Hogsmade with me?" He asked sweetly. Lily stopped dead in her tracks. She had deffinetly NOT been expecting this!  
  
"Are you forgetting Katie?" She asked softly. James sulked.  
  
"Yeah. What if i dump her?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"James, you are not going to go dump Katie just to go to Hogsmade with me next Friday. You were just saying how she was..something. Plus, then Satruday you'll dump me and move on to some other girl." She said solemnly.  
  
"You're different. I wouldnt do that." He replied softly.  
  
"No, James, I'm not different. And you always do that." Lily said and she walked faster, she couldnt stand being next to James.  
  
After what seemed ages, they did reach the Three Broomsticks, and Lily had decided to forget what just happened. She just wanted to be FRIENDS with James.  
  
"Okiepokie, what table?" She asked her friends.  
  
"How about...that one." Ara said pointing to a table that was next to a stage.  
  
They made their way over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Gees its chilly." Jen said rubbing her arms together. Remus smiled and handed her his coat. She smiled and gave him a kiss.  
  
'Why can't it be like that between Lily and I?' James asked himself.  
  
Madame Rosmerta walked up to their table and asked, "So, sneaking around? Dont worry I wont tell." She added hastily seeing their looks. So what do you want?" She asked.  
  
"Six Butterbeers please." Sirius ordered.  
  
"Right away sir." She said with a wink and ran off.  
  
"So...what do you people want to talk about?" Ara asked in a very official tone.  
  
"Lets talk about...Katie! She's always fun to talk about!" Lily said happily, perpously ignoring the fact that James was there.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Slut."  
  
"Stupid."  
  
"Ugly."  
  
"HOT!" This of coarse came from James. Lily slapped him softly. "You ruined our moment!"  
  
"Well gees! Oh my God! That reminds me! I have a date with her now! Hurry everybody! UP, UP!" James pulled everybody up and dragged everybody out.  
  
"Call it moodswings, i call it PMS." Lily muttered. (A/N:Sry if thats disturbing to anybody)  
  
He was running now, and Lily was struggleing to keep up with him.  
  
"James-can-I-ask-you-a-question?"  
  
"Sure. What?"  
  
"Why do you go out- with Kaite if- you hate her?"  
  
"I do hate her guts. But shes hot and can kiss, and she makes a good image!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
TRIP!  
  
Guess who it was? HA! No, not Lily, JAMES!  
  
"Woops." Lily smiled innocently.  
  
"Evans, what the heck was that for? Did you even have a reason?" He asked angrily as he stood up.  
  
"No, POTTER, I just felt like it." She said sarcasticly.  
  
"Evans, where do you keep your brain, because its obviously not in your head?" Hissed James.  
  
"Potter, what are you going to do for a face when the monkey wants his ass back?" She said crossing her arms.  
  
James' mouth opened and closed but nothing came out.  
  
"Why did you do that?" He finally spoke.  
  
"Potter, your a player. I myself cant belive im sticking up for Katie. But you either dump her now or learn to like her. Understand?" She said strictly, she was inches from his face.  
  
*gulp* "Got it." Even he knew not to mess with Lily.  
  
'She sure looks pretty. I bet you one peck on the lips and she would love me-" Quickly James grabbed her face and pecked her lips softly. He was imagining that when he opened his eyes, Lily would be smiling and blushing. It would be perfect...  
  
But unfortuantly, he didnt get to open his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hehehe...wonder whats gonna happn next?? 


	7. Redecorating!

Manny2003- hehehe dont you just LOVE cliffies (however small they are)?icem  
  
icemint- ARGH! Am I really THAT predictable????? Lol.  
  
r7skywalker- yes, special moments do end quickly in my story, dont they?  
  
spidermonkeesrkewl- Spider monkies are coolio! sry just ahd to say that. anyways, glad u liek the story. Geesh, how can everybody guess that Lily hit James. Spirit week will be very fun! Lol, i'll make sure to include Sprite in spirit week. lol  
  
Disclaimer: i dont own Harry P charecters and yada yada yada...you know the story ;) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I?" James asked as he slowly stood up. There was lights all around him...was he in heaven?  
  
"JAMES! YOUR ALIVE!" Sirius yelled and came to his best friends bed side. Well..'your alive!' kind of told him he was alive...and even if Sirius hadnt said that, James was pretty sure heaven was going to be Sirius-free. (A/N: Naughty James!)  
  
"What happened?" James asked again.  
  
Remus walked up to him. "It turns out Lily has pretty good fists." He said hesitantly.  
  
"Huh? Whadya mean?"  
  
"Prongsie, Lily Evans knocked you out cold." Sirius said simply.  
  
"Lily Evans DID WHAT?"  
  
"She was pretty angry. We had to cary you the whole damn way back!"  
  
"Gees, all I did was kiss her."  
  
"Reality check." Sirius said in a girly manner, he even did the little hand motions. "Lily Evans is DIFFERENT!"  
  
"And James, come on! A little more common sense here!! You start snogging Katie and say you loved it, then you start flirting with Lils, then you pretend nothing happened, then you start loving 00000Katie, then you kiss Lily. That is not how it works." Remus said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world...oh wait, IT IS!  
  
"But-but- kissing a girl always gets me out of trouble."  
  
"Prongsie-pie! WHERE YOU LISTENING TO ME! Lily Evans is Different! Let me spell it for you! D-I-F-A-R-E-N-T! Different!" Sirius said again in his girly tone.  
  
"Uh Sirius, thats not how you spell Different." Remus corrected.  
  
"THATS NOT THE POINT!" Sirius said stomping his foot on the ground. "James, shes different. She's our friend, which means shes not part of our fan- club."  
  
"I hate her." He sighed.  
  
Remus and Sirius shared a glance. "Nah-ah!"  
  
"Ya-ha!"  
  
"Nah-ah!"  
  
"Ya-ha!"  
  
"Nah-ah!"  
  
"Nah-ah what?" Asked a female voice.  
  
"Ah! Lily flower!" James chuckled hesitantly.  
  
"What are we fighting about here?" Lily asked as she shook her finger.  
  
"Oh, that! We were just talking about how James likes yo-" Sirius was interupted by James' hand on his mouth.  
  
"How I like to yodel!" James finished. Lily raised an eyebrow. "You've used that excuse before."  
  
"Right, right..."  
  
"So, did it hurt?"  
  
It took James a moment to realize what she meant."Uh...yeah!"  
  
Lily smiled to herself. Then snapped out of it.  
  
"James, buddy, pal," Lily sighed, "I'm sorry I kind of lost my temper. I shouldnt have punched you. You deserved more like a slap or two . . . or three. Uh, anyways, thats not the point. Just wanted to say sorry." She shrugged.  
  
Silence...  
  
"James, I think you owe me an apology. You're impossible." She said shaking her head.  
  
"Uh right. Sorry I did, er, that." He hesitated.  
  
Lily nodded, stuck a thumb up, and walked away.  
  
"NOT!!!!" James yelled as soon as the door shut. The door opened and Lily's head popped in the door again.  
  
"Excuse me?" She said walking in.  
  
"What? You cant blame me! *I* liked it!" James said being compleatly honest.  
  
"You know I would give you another black eye if you didnt already have one." Her face was red, and it WASNT from emberrasment. With that she walked out of the room, James' smirk blown off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh James! What did she do to you?" Katie cooed, sitting at James' bedside.  
  
"Katie it was horrible! She-she- I cant talk about it." He sighed, loving the attention.  
  
"I compleatley understand, Jamsie! Would a little kiss help it?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes, yes it would." He said eagerly.  
  
Kiss. "Thank you." kiss "Your welcome." kiss "I love you." kiss"You too." kiss "Don't ever-" kiss "Leave me." kiss "Never-" kiss "Leave-" kiss "ME."  
  
(A/N: I compelatly lost my appetite writing that.)  
  
"Uhem." The two lovebirds turned around to see Madame Pomfrey smiling.  
  
"James needs his rest. You need to leave now.'  
  
"Yes ma'am. See ya baby." She winked and waved goodbye.  
  
"Finally!! I thought you would never end!" Lily sighed walking in the door, and handed the nurse a few galleeons.  
  
"Lils! Why'd you do that?" James whined.  
  
"Well I wasnt going to come give your homework with THAT going on. Everybody has a weekness. Poppy's is money."  
  
"Homework?" James whined further.  
  
"Yes homework." She said placing a big stack of books on the side of his bed.  
  
"Prof Filly (Filtwick) wanted to remind you that we are having a test friday, right before Spirit Week!" Lily said clapping.  
  
"I suck at charms!" James sighed. "Lils, please help me!"  
  
Lily took a glance at her watch.  
  
"Well ok. But I can only stay for fourty five minutes. I have some re- decorating to do." Lily smiled, and James caught the mischevious glint in her eyes. Lily hopped up on the side of his bed and started to swing her legs.  
  
"Ok, lets review. Riddikuls is used for a bogart as for a laughter charm. Got that? You think of something funny and you yell Riddikulus. Yadda yadda..." Lily said skimming through the book. "Prior Incantato repeats the last spell you used, but less effectivly. You know that right?" She asked not waiting to hear his answer.  
  
"Ok, lets see here. Waddiwasi sendsa an objet flying extreamily fast to a designated direction. Peskipiksi Pesterenomies rounds up pixies, but if said Peskipiksi Pesternomi which it is often confused for it will do nothing at all. Calaniet will heat an object up as long as you are touching it. Refrianis will make the object cold. Rianisor will make rain drops fall, but it takes a lot of hard work to make this happen, and can only usually be done by more powerfull wizards. It wont affect the whole area, just the part you are standing over. Ha ha who would want their own little riancloud? Anyways, Cielazu is the same but will make a ray of light shine on you. Go it? Or do you want me to go over it again?" Lily asked, but James didnt answer.  
  
"James, where you even listening to me?" She asked turning to face him.  
  
"No." He smiled, he was busy staring at her.  
  
"Well, there isnt much more you have been doing." Lily laughed.  
  
"Yah-ha!'  
  
"Nah-ah!"  
  
"Yah-ha!'  
  
"Nah-ah!"  
  
"Yah-ha!'  
  
"Nah-ah!"  
  
"Yah-ha!'  
  
"I'm hungry." Lily said giving up and hoping off the bed. "Got any good stuff around here?"  
  
"Lils, this is the HEALTH CENTER, not the kitchens."  
  
"Nah, they have chocolate here."  
  
"CHOCOLATE?'  
  
"Mhhmm." Lily nodded searching the closets. "Aha! Found it!" She said taking a huge bite out of a chocolate bar.  
  
"Aren't you going to give some to me?" James asked pretending to look hurt.  
  
"No." She said sticking her tounge out.  
  
"Meanie."  
  
"I know." Lily said licking her lips. She went back and picked out another chocolate.  
  
"You're so evil."  
  
"Fine. Heres some chocolate." Lily said tossing Some (A/N: It deserves capitals).  
  
"Thank you Lils. But I'm too hurt to eat it by myself. Can you help me?" James smiled his heart melting smile. Lily was about to refuse, but then she got a wonderous idea.  
  
"Sure old buddy old pal." She said grabbing his chocolate and making her way to the others side of the room.  
  
"Open your mouth wide!" She ordered, and he did. She smiled and threw a big chunk of chocolate at his face.  
  
"HEY! You're supposed to aim for my mouth."  
  
"Woops, sorry." She said sarcasticly, and she threw another wad whitch hit him smack dab on his forehead.  
  
"Ouch ! Watch it!"  
  
"OK!" She threw another piece and watched it intently.  
  
"STOP IT!" He whined getting under his covers.  
  
She looked at the clock."Oh damn look at the time, gosta run! Peace out!" She said, running out the door and dropping her chocolate on his bed.  
  
"Luv ya Lils." He sighed but she was already gone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Outside the door, Lily stopped. She heard him, even though he didnt know. She shrugged it off and ran to the library.  
  
"I am so sorry guys!" Lily said letting out a long sigh.  
  
"Its ok, you didnt miss anything, now lets hurry up!" Ara said hastily and dragged her two friends through many confusing hallways. They passed many statues that they hadnt seen before and many hallways they could have sworn were never there. After about fifteen minutes of walking and getting lost, they came to a big round portrait of a man, who he was they didnt know, but he was no doubt very important.  
  
"Password?" He asked in a icy tone.  
  
"Serpentino." (A/N: Dont ask) Lily answered, sounding a thousand times more confident thatn she was. Draping the stolen cloack over their heads, they made their way into the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
The common room was about the same size as their's but the couches were green and silver. It looked cold, old, and uninviting. The Gryfindor common room floor had red fluffy carpet, while the Slytherin Room had cold and hard marble floor. Their fire was roaring, but it didn't seem to be giving out any heat. There were quite a few people studying , but even more sitting in little groups whispering.  
  
"This place is too neet!" Jenna whispered.  
  
"Ok, lets hide behind here." Ara said steering towards a statue of the Bloody Baron before he died.  
  
"Great. Ok. Lils, do you remember the charm?"  
  
"Yup. Here we go." Lily said closing her eyes. "Colourenrojue." (A/N: I stinck at making up spells)  
  
Almost imediatly, the walls turned red. Jenna handed Lily some gold lace and Lily levitated it so it was against the wall.  
  
"Permenete." She said with a flick of her wand. That charm sort of served as tape or glue.  
  
Ara with a flick of her wand, engraved, "GRYFINDOR ROCKS!" Into the painted red walls.  
  
Jenna transfigured the ceramic and delicate figures of serpants into lions that roared. She also transfigured the old beaten up eerie glowing chandelier into a big one that gave off a very bright light when you said the word 'Gryffindor'.  
  
Ara tapped the floor and it turned into red and gold swirled marble. The room looked great...thats if you werent a Slytherin. Let me just summarize it again:  
  
The walls were painted compleatly red, and there was golden lace all over the sides of the wall. There were lions on the walls that roared every now and then. The words GRYFFINDOR ROCKS were shining brightly on each face of the wall. The marble was red and gold, and looked a thousand times better. The chandelier was starting to let off a radiant glow, as many of the dumfounded slytherins were reading the engravings out loud.  
  
The Slytherins were looking around frightened. Some tried to charm it back, but couldnt. Some were rushing out of the portrait to get their Head. Others, being stupid, didn't notice a thing.  
  
(A/N: I cant explain it to well, but work with me ok? Pretend to laugh!)  
  
There work was done, and sensing that they might be caught soon if the didnt leave, they ran away. There was more work to do!  
  
They made their way into the Great Hall, which was empty, as it was 5:00 PM and dinner hadn't started. Checking twice that nobody was in the hall, they walked up to a suit of armor and asked it, "Where are the stairs?" Immediatly, a faint glowing ladder af the sort appeared next to it, and the girls hastily climbed up. It was a very long latter that reached all the way to the charmed ceiling. Even if they were close to the ceiling, you still thought it was the enchanting sky that extended forever. But if you touched it, your hand would stop and hit something solid.  
  
Part of the wall stuck out, and was quite wide, which made it easy for them to walk on. Lily and Ara had come accross this passageway in their first year, and had always found it somewhat usefull. The three girls carefully walked accross the bannister (A/N: I dont know what else to call it! The border?) until the came to the other wall. They all sat down and quickly began to get to work.  
  
Lily again charmed the walls of the great hall red. Ara had fun engraving (A/N: BTW these engravments are not permanent, but only wear off, and will eventually come off in a week or so) things on this large wall. Such as, "Lily Evans, Jenna Cooper, and Ara Jhonstone ROCK!" "Gryfindor is sooo much better than Slytherins" "My lion can eat your snake!" or little doodles of smiley faces and stick figures who sang songs. Jenna started to transfigure the banners that hung from the wall into pictures of famouse muggle commedians such as Woppe Goldburg. (A/N: WRONG ERA AGAIN I KNOW!!!!!!) They would tell jokes every few mintues or so.  
  
"It's so beautiful!" Lily sighed. It was their own 'artwork'!  
  
"I'm so proud of us!" Jenna squealed.  
  
"Devil's high five!" Ara exclaimed and the girls boked eachother on the head, which was their "high five".  
  
"Now lets get down before people come in!" They rushed down and made their way up to the common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"IM FREEE!" James zoomed into the common room, his arms wide open.  
  
"GOOD FOR YOU!" Jenna said in the same manner.  
  
"I thought I'd never get out!" He said plopping himself on the couch next to Lily.  
  
"Lils, you do know thats two things i now have to get revenge on you for."  
  
"Yes I know, and I'm dreading it."  
  
James all of a sudden noticed the neckalce dangeling from her neck.  
  
"Hey! You're still wearing the necklace i gave you!"  
  
"Well thank you Captain Obviouse!" Lily said flipping through her charms book.  
  
"I thought you might have thrown it away."  
  
Lily shook her head and asked, "Hey James can you transfigure something into a magical CD player?"  
  
"A whata player?" James asked. He was a pure-blood.  
  
"Ah, never minds. JEN!" Lily called standing up on the couch. "CAN I BORRROW YOUR MAGIC CD PLAYER THINGY MAJIGER?"  
  
"YES!" Jen yelled back. Lily grinned and took a weird looking device from the table in front of her. She slipped the head phones over her ears and began to humm the tune. But, being Lily Evans, she couldnt resist singing outloud.  
  
(A/N: THE FOLLOWING SONG, 'The right kind of wrong' BELONGS TO Leann Rimmes)  
  
"Know all about, 'bout your reputation And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation But I can't help it if I'm helpless Everytime that I'm where you are. You walk in and my strength walks out the door Say my name and I can't fight it any more Oh I know, I should go But I need your touch just too damn much  
  
Lovin' you, yeah, isn't really something I should do Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah I should try to be strong But baby you're the right kind of wrong yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong!"  
  
"Change the song!" James interupted.  
  
"Awww...fine!" Lily whined but reluctantly clicked the next button.  
  
She started to humm again and finally broke into a song.  
  
(A/N: THIS SONG IS CALLED 'Crazy for this girl' BY Evan and Jaron)  
  
"Would you look at her as she looks at me she's got me thinkin about her constantly but she don't know how I feel and as she carries on without a doubt I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl."  
  
'Ergh! All the songs she sings makes me think about her!"  
  
"Change it!" He begged again, and Lily played the next song.  
  
Again, she sang:  
  
(A/N: This song belongs to 'Bowling for soup'. Its called Girl all the bad guys want. absoulutley great song!)  
  
"And when she walks All the wind blows and the angels sing She doesn't notice me  
  
Cause she's watching wrestling Creaming over tough guys Listening to rap-metal Turntables in her eyes It's like a bad movie She's looking through me If you were me, then you'd be Screaming, "Someone shoot me!" As I fail miserably Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want She's the girl all the bad guys want!"  
  
'Not again!' James thought.  
  
"Change." James said again. Lily sighed, and was determined to find asong James was willing to listen too.  
  
Again, she sang.  
  
(A/N: Song called 'Favorite mistake' by 'Sheryl Crow'. Good song!)  
  
"Did you know when you go it's the perfect ending To the bad day, i was just beginning When you go all i know is You're my favorite mistake."  
  
James frowned. On instinct, Lily pushed the next button.  
  
(A/N: By good charlotte called 'girls and boys. listen to it!) "Educated  
  
With money  
  
He's well dressed  
  
Not funny  
  
And not much to say in  
  
Most conversations  
  
But he'll foot the bill in  
  
All situations  
  
Cause he pays for everything  
  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
  
Paper  
  
Or plastic  
  
Don't matter  
  
She'll have it  
  
Vacations  
  
And shopping sprees  
  
These are a few  
  
Of her favorite things  
  
She'll get what she wants  
  
If she's willing to please  
  
His type of girl  
  
Always comes with a fee  
  
Hey, now, there's nothing for free  
  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
  
And these girls like these boys  
  
like these boys like these girls  
  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money!"  
  
James sort of liked this song...it reminded him of Katie. "Next." He said laughing. (A/N: This song is called anything but ordinary by avril lavigne. this song is good, so im gonna make lily sing more)  
  
"Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out I laugh myself to sleep It's my lullaby Sometimes I drive so fast Just to feel the danger I wanna scream It makes me feel alive  
  
Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe? Somebody rip my heart out And leave me here to bleed Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life I'd rather be anything but ordinary if you please  
  
To walk within the lines Would make my life so boring I want to know that I Have been to the extreme So knock me off my feet Come on now give it to me Anything to make me feel alive!"  
  
Lily stopped and looked at James, who she realized hadn't told her to stop.  
  
"So you like this song?" She asked and he nodded. Lily smiled and drifted out into her own little music la la land.  
  
'God, she's so pretty.' James thought as he sighed. 'Whoa. This is my friend, Lils! I dont think about friends this way!' He shuddred. Well, he thought they were sort of friends now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Whoa...you three decorated the Great Hall and the Slytherin common room all by yourselfes?" Sirius asked as he stepped into the great hall. "Yup, all by ourselves! Arent we great?" Ara asked. "Well, even if you hadnt told us, its sort of obvious it was you three." James said looking at their names engraved on the walls. On the way many people had stopped to give the girls high fives. "You think so?" Jenna asked eagerly. "Uh..yeah!" Remus said as he read 'By: Lils, Ara, and Jen'. Many of the students were looking around at the decorations, or staring at Dumbledore for an explination. Finally he stood up. "I'm sure many of you are wondering about the...decorations. Well, it seems three very smart girls-" "Who are getting detention, meet me in my office at nine tonight-" "-did soem very colorfull decorations that we will be having for a week or so." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he sat down. "Nice job!" And the Marauders exchanged high fives with the Devils. "But you really should have included our names up there..."Remus said shaking his head. "But that would ruin it!" Jenna said giving him a playfull shove. All of a sudden, Katie burst into the great hall wearing nothing more than a skimpy bikini. Some guys whisteled, and a few girls closed their eyes. The Devils again shared high fives with eachother. "You like the little show we asked her to do?" Lily asked between laughs. "YOU DID THIS?" The Marauders asked in surprise. The girls nodded. "A simple potion!" Ara shrugged.  
  
Katie walked down the isles like a model, compleatly un aware of what she was doing or wearing. Still laughing, Lily undid the curse. Katie stopped in the middle of the isle, looked at her bathing suit, smiled, and sat down next to James. The rest of the dinner passed un-eventfully except for Katie getting a detention, and James and Katie snogging all the time...which seriously pissed Lily. "Uhem. cough cough, hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink. HELLO?" Lily Evans screamed at the kissing couple, and they didnt even look up.  
  
Lily sighed and shook her head. "I feel sorry for whoever ends up marrying that boy." She muttered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TADA! Thats the end of an endless really crappy and long pointless chapter, just like the rest of my story! Lol. next is spirit week! 


	8. Pajama Day: Truth or Dare Galore!

Disclaimer: I dotn own harry potter, i dont own anything but...*checks pocket* a recipt and a few cents.  
  
Dacia3- Thank you!  
  
icemint- haha! i remember that part....lol  
  
Tiger12- Well, its here!  
  
Carmel March- Awww...you think its brilliant? lol, my English Teacher should tune into this! (MR. MORRIS! hehe)  
  
crazyinluv- lol, it wanst meant like that but i think it turns out like that....hehe  
  
spidermonkeesrkool- ah yes, lol! Those were my favortie parts as well. I'm glad you liked it! I think last chappie was one of my favorites so far....:)  
  
K, this chappie isnt going to be very exciting! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Monday, the first day of Spirit week, had finally arrived. Everybody was excited and wanted to see what everybody was going to wear... or you know what I mean. It was, after all, pajama day.  
  
Lily Evans woke up Monday morning and rubbed her eyes. She perpously had set her alarm off so she could get some more sleep. All she really had to do was put her hair up and go! She looked around the dorm. Her friends were still sleeping, but everybody was awake putting their make-up on, straightening their hair, choosing their nightgown, ect.  
  
Swinging her legs over the bed, Lily stood up and grabbed a scrunchie and put her hair in a low ponytail. Tada! She was ready! Lily wore a white tank top that had a cute little ducky on the front and back. It fell down a little above her waist, and then wore some blue and yellow boxers. Her hair was down and she had fuzzy blue slippers.  
  
Ara had on a soft purple shirt with a monkey made from beads was on the front, it could easily have been confused with a normal every-day shirt. Then she had long silky pants with bannanas all over it, and it was to long for her, so she had to be carefull not to trip. *coughlilycough* Her straight jet black hair that reached her elbows brought out her deep blue eyes.  
  
(A/N: These are the bbbbeeeeesties PJ's in the WHOLE world! hehe they're mine.)  
  
Katie and her followers were wearing somewhat skimpy nightgowns that had lace allover them with pink flowers covering every inch of the fabric.  
  
"WAKE UP ARA!" Lily yelled into her friends ear. Instantly, Ara shot up.  
  
"What?" She asked looking at the clock. "Oh my God."  
  
They ran over to Jen's bead and started to jump.  
  
"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Jenna reluctantly got up.  
  
Jenna had blue tank top that said "Wake Me and i WILL get revenge!" with little pointless doodles painted on as well. Then the pants had stripes of blues and greens going down on her long soft comfy pants.:) Jenna had curly brown hair and chocolate eyes that sometimes turned a shade of green. Her cheeks were always red and rosey.  
  
The Devils ran down to the Great Hall, since they had accidentaly over slept. Everybody was dressed in Pajamas and night gowns, even the teachers. It looked like some big sleepover that had just ended.  
  
Dumbeldore wore some purple silk shirt and pants, with stars and moons all over them. He wore fuzzy purple slippers as well, and a silky purple pointed nighthat.  
  
Proffessor McGonagald was wearing a flowy blue nightgown with cats on them that reached the floor, so they couldt tell if she was wearing slippers or not.  
  
Lily laughed at seeing people in their pajamas. She sat down next to Sirius who eyed her boxers.  
  
"Are those mine?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"No, dog breath! You have such a perverted mind." Lily said smacking him on the head.  
  
Sirius was still eyeing her suspiciously. Lily sighed, "I bought them in the same store if you have to know."  
  
He accepted that as an answer and returned to his breakfast. He was wearing some black boxers that said 'Stop Looking' on the back and then his shirt was some old Quidditch shirt.  
  
James was staring at some dtizy Hufflepuff girls who were all trying to get his attention.  
  
"Earth to James!" Lily waved her hand in front of his eyes.  
  
"Wha-what?" He said comming back to reality. He then realized that there was Lily Evans, in pajamas.  
  
"Nice boxers!" He laughed. Lily gave him a small smack.  
  
"Thank you. At leat MY ducky shirt is better than YOURS!" She laughed childishly, putting a finger on his shirt.  
  
"Nahah! My Playboy Bunny Girl shirt is sooo much better!" He said returning the childish grin.  
  
"Ewwww...is that what it is? I thought that was Katie! Nah, never minds, that would have been worse." Lily joked.  
  
"You just dont appreciate this kind of thing!"  
  
"Thank God I dont!" Lily sighed digging into her food.  
  
'She's pretty cute in those pj's.' James thought, but shook it off.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, and the hall quieted."Now, Lady's and Gentelman, I just got the wonderfull suggestion from a student, why not have a fashion show?" The Devils groaned.  
  
"First, how about the Gryfindor third years, as the students that the suggestion came from was from that section." The tables moved to the side and a red carpet slid down the center. Katie quickly ran to the carpet and began to model her small nightgown. It was pink and came down to her knees. There was lace all around the nightgown and had little flowers on them as well. Her followers wore similar nightgowns except they might be longer here or there or mabye a different color.  
  
The Devils linked arms, changed the red carpet to yellow, and went down skipping. THey had just read the book 'The Wizard of Oz' and found it extreamily entertaining. They got some laughs, too, and some dirty looks as well.  
  
(A/N: THAT WAS COMPLEATLY RANDOM)  
  
The Marauders, pretended to be girls (they've had so much practice already!) and did the cat walk walk...very funny. I've already explained their PJ's so there is no need to do that.  
  
"May we have the Slytherins walk down the isle now?" Dumbeldore asked, his eyes gleaming.  
  
Groaning, the Slytherins stood up. First in line was Lucius Malfoy. He was wearing long pants and long sleeves with kiddy airplanes, you know, the kind five to seven year olds wear? He also had a bear. He was hugging it very very close. Its name was Naccrissia  
  
Snape came in with a one-piece pajama (those that cover pants and shirt). It was checkered different shades of green, and was too small.  
  
"Hey, Sirius!" Lily whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think he's wearing a diaper!" She laughed.  
  
"Why'd you say that?"  
  
"Because he has a bulge around his waist, trust me, i've been around too many babies, thats what diapers look like!" Lily wasnt exactly sure they WERE diapers, but hey... safe guess, right?  
  
Sirius started cracking up, and Remus had to smack him in the head with an iron plate to make him stop.  
  
Next, Naccrisia came walking down the isle. What surprised many Gryfindor *coughpervertedcough* boys found that...  
  
"I cant belive i'm saying this, but if she wasnt a slimy Slytherin, she'd be HOT!" Sirius whispered to his friends. The rest of the Marauders didnt say anything because they agreed, and if they said it outloud they'd be getting wacked like Sirius was being wacked by the girls right now..  
  
Naccrissa was wearing a short light blue nightgown that came down to her knees. It was very light material so it sort of....waved. Then there was a slit down part of the top. Many of the guys' mouths were dropping down, until they realized WHO was wearing it!  
  
After the rest of Hogwarts had gone, Dumbledore got up and announced he had a little...surprise. In came ten little houselves. They had on boxers and....slutty nightgowns? It took a while for this to sink in, and then people started to crack up.  
  
The one that was in the front of the triangle formation squeaked, "Ok, we're going to sing you a song called 'I Like Big Butts' by Sir Mixalot."  
  
(WARNING: IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE HOUSE ELVES SINGING ABOUT BUTTS, I SUGGEST YOU MOVE ON!)  
  
"Oh....my... God. Becky, look at her butt, uh! it is so big. She looks like one of those rap guy's girlfriends. But, uh, y'know, Who understands those rap guys? They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, okay. I mean, her butt! It's just so.. Big. I can't believe it's just so.. Round. It's, like, out there. I mean, gross. Look! She's just so... Black!" Two girl houselves were talking in the back.  
  
"I like big butts an' I cannot lie. You otha brothas can't deny. That when a girl walks in wit' a itty bitty waist an' A round thing in yo' face. You get SPRUNG. Wanna pull up tough, cuz you notice that butt was STUFFED. Deep in the jeans she's wearin'. I'm hooked an' I can't stop starin'. Oh baby, I wanna get wit' ya, An' take yo' picta. My homeboys tried to warn me. But that butt you got makes me so horny. Ooh, rumpled smooth skin. You say you wanna Get in ma Benz? Well, use me, use me, Cuz you ain't that average groupy. I seen her dancin', To Hell wit' romancin'. She's sweat. Wet. Got it goin' like a Turbo 'Vette. I'm tired o' magazines Sayin' flat butts are the thing. Take the average black man and ask him that. She gotta pack much back. So fella's (YEAH), fella's (YEAH), Does your girlfrien' got the butt? (HELL, YEAH) So tell 'em to shake it (SHAKE IT), Shake it (SHAKE IT) Shake that healthy butt."  
  
The houselves shoook.  
  
"Baby got back. (L.A. back with a Oakland booty.) Baby got back. (L.A. back with a Oakland booty.) (L.A. back with a Oakland booty.)"  
  
The people TRIED to clap, i tell you the TRIED, but you cant really clap when youre rolling on the ground laughing your butt off now can you? Didnt think so. The houselves however squealed with joy and ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the day was very fun as well, running into people in the hallways, and having your teachers teach in frilly nightgowns was quite entertaining.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was midnight and the seven friends were gathered in their pajamas in the common room, they were the only ones there.  
  
"Lets play Truth or Dare again!" Pleaded Sirius.  
  
"No!" Lily whined.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We've played that before!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So! I dont want to play it again!"  
  
"To bad! Ara, Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked childishly.  
  
"Truth." She said ignoring her friends glare.  
  
"Ok, out of all of us, who would you most want to go out with?" He teased.  
  
Her face went pale. "You." She whispered, which was not like her.  
  
"You? You could be a lot of people, now WHO exactly?"  
  
"Sirius Black." She sighed.  
  
"Woohoo! I knew it!" Sirius said standing up and doing a little dance.  
  
"Hell, that means nothing (A/N:Suuure it dosnet). Its just out of all the people in this room. Ok, ok! Lils, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare!" She grinned evily.  
  
"Ok, I dare you to kiss James!" She said, and started to laugh. '  
  
Lily stared at her in disbelief. "You wouldnt!"  
  
"Yes, I would!" She said and cackled evily." Now hurry up or declare your undying love to Snape!"  
  
"No! James is a friend! A homie! I wouldnt do that to him!" Lily cried. (not teary cry btw).  
  
"We dont have all day!" Jenna reminded Lily as she did nothing..  
  
"I refuse!" Lily said crossing her arms. "I dont...Kiss!"  
  
"Fine! Then I guess you'll be decalring your undying love to Snape!"  
  
Lily sighed. It was either that or that. both options were horrible.  
  
Lily sighed again. "I'm really really really really really times infinity sorry and I think i might pull a memory charm on you." Wit that she quickly pecked him on the lips. She quickly let go and took out her wand. James smiled.  
  
"No..Lily dont!" Sirius pleaded. "I'm sure Jamsie wants to keep that memory forever and for ever!"  
  
Lily felt her face burn and she put her wand away. "Sod off Sirius."  
  
"Sirius, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"I dare you to announce to everybody in the great hall tomorrow that you are a prick and you are sorry for all the hearts you've broken and that you'll never ever use another girl ever again, then read a list of the girls youve dumped in your life." She said without hesitation. Sirius looked shocked.  
  
"I-I-I dont think I can do that!"  
  
"Either that or decalere your undying love to Snape."  
  
Sirius sighed. "Tomorrow in the Great Hall."  
  
"Jenna, Truth or Dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Tell us some of Katie's biggest secrets."  
  
"She cheated on James for a while, she's slept with half of the Hogwarts boys, she owns no non-reavealing shirts, and is afraid of clowns."  
  
Everybody except James laughed. He was surprised she cheated on him. "I cannot belive it! She-she cheated on me! She liked somebody else when she ewas going out with me. I-I-I'm going to talk to her tomorrow." He sat there and crossed his arms.  
  
"Well YOU like somebody else and your going out with Katie!" Sirisu blurted out.  
  
"Oh, oh! Who's the luckly girl?" Lily asked.  
  
"I do not like anybody else, Padfoot!" James said through gritted teeth.  
  
"SURE you dont James." Remus said rolling his eyes.  
  
Lily wrote all these things down, when James asked her why she said "Blackmail."  
  
"Remi Truth or Dare?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Er...Truth."  
  
"Have you ever slept with somebody?" Jenna grinned.  
  
Remus sighed. "Every night." And earned a gasp from everybody.  
  
"WHO?" Jenna demanded standing up.  
  
"Acio Sugar Puff!" He said taking his wand off.  
  
In came zooming a round ball.  
  
He picked it up and showed it to everybody. "Everybody, meet Sugar Puff."  
  
It was a fluffy wolf cub stuffed animal that looked remarkably enough like Remus during transformation. It was obviously very old.  
  
After a few moments of silence, everybody broke into laughter.  
  
"YOU SLEEP WITH A STUFFED ANIMAL?" Lily hollered. (A/N: hehe, i do! well i did..)  
  
"Yes, now stick your nose out of my buisness." Remus pouted. "James, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare." He smiled.  
  
"I dare you to ask Lily out to Hogsmade!"  
  
"WHAT? Why does EVERYTHING you guys do to us have to do with eachother? huh, huh?" He yelled.  
  
"Well, you two look so cute together!" Jenna sqealed. (A/N: Yes, she can get that sort of lovey dovey girly every now and then.)  
  
"Nahah!"  
  
"Yes you would!"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Of coarse!"  
  
"Uhem. I'm right here. Unless you want me to throw up on you i suggest you stop." Lily chinned in.  
  
"Right, now James, ask now." Remus commanded.  
  
"Lils, will you go with me to Hogsmade?" He asked, sweetly grinning.  
  
"No." She said in the same fashion.  
  
"HA! See! She said NO!" James said pointing an accusing finger at Remus.  
  
"Lily, I dare you to go with James to Hogsmade."  
  
"ITS NOT MY TURN!"  
  
"Tough luck!"  
  
"I REFUSE!"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I GIVE UP!" Remus screamed and hugged Sugar Puff.  
  
"Peter, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Which girl do you have your eye on right now?" James asked wiggling an eyebrow and Peter's face turned red.  
  
"Naccrissa." He whispered.  
  
James chuckled. "Please repeat yourself, i thought you said Naccrissa."  
  
"I did."  
  
James shook his head. "Disturbing Image...Moving on.."  
  
"Sirius, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I Dare you to sit on Ara's lap."  
  
Sirius smiled and hopped on Ara's lap.  
  
"GET OFF YOU FAT DOG!" Ara said pushing Sirius off.  
  
"Dont you love me?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Aww!!" Sirius pretended to cry, still on her lap.  
  
"Sirius, i swear! If you dont get off NOW!" Ara yelled and took out her wand.  
  
"Getting off, gees!" Sirius said, putting his hands up in defeat.  
  
"Good .Is that everybody?"  
  
Lily nodded. "We did learn a lot of interesting things today now didnt we kids?"  
  
James laughed and stood up. "Sirius and I should get to bed now! We have a big game tomorrow. Cya girls."  
  
All the Marauders stood up, said goodnight, and went up to their dorms.  
  
"Lils, why'd you say no to James?" Ara pouted.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I dont like him, and he has Katie, and hes a prick, and a friend, and plus if we went anywhere we would have to make room for his ego which is the size of Jupiter." Lily said quickly.  
  
"Sure." Jen said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Watch you marry him." Ara laughed.  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
"OH MY GOD LILS! How'd you know I dreamed about that?" Ara said sarcasticly.  
  
"SHUT IT!" Lily whined.  
  
"You're no fun!" Jen pouted.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
"Why havent YOU asked Sirius out, huh Ara?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know perfectly well WHAT! Out of all the people in this room i rather date Sirius. Oh Sirius! Get off my lap! Hehe! Hehe!" Lily mocked.  
  
"LILS SHUT UP!" Ara said throwing a pillow at her.  
  
"So you dont deny it?"  
  
"Argh!"  
  
"Argh? What does that mean?"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ara said pretending to have a fit.  
  
The girls heard some footsteps comming down and quickly turned around.  
  
"Girls, its time to go to sleep. Up you go." Molly yawned.  
  
"Oh ok." The Devils said going upstairs.  
  
The Devils got in their beds and turned out the lights.  
  
"Night night." Jenna yawned.  
  
"Night night." Ara whispered back.  
  
Lily was already asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ARGH! Crappy chappie! I know, i know, i promise to make the next one better.  
  
-jade 


	9. House Color Day: Fights and Feelings

Carmel March- You liked it? YOU LIKED IT! hehehe thanks :)  
  
Tiger12- Hehe, yes I will do more ToD  
  
LunaMoon7- hehee yes!!! *cackles evily*  
  
Hehehe who was the person who fell off their chair? yes well thanks for reviewing! I cant find the email. *sigh*  
  
blondelily- your welcome, i love the new chappie! hehehe! Yes GOOD CHARLOTTE ROCKS! I'll jsut go review the chappie now!! Dont worry, the Katie James thing will come VERY soon!  
  
r7skywalker- lol, i used it today!! Yes, I know! Remus collects iron pans. or something O.o phredtheflyingmonkey- why thank you! Manny2003- I feel so special! Im updating, im updating! thanks 4 reviewing.  
  
milky way bar- thax  
  
Bridget S Black. Your welcome and thank you:) Yes, they should do the Spirit week at my school, too. :D  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, so go eat a phone.... O.o  
  
WARNING: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~PART ONE~ ~FIGHTS~  
  
It was six AM, and for once, the Devils were up early. They were seated on the bathroom floor with hair dye, face paint, and permanent markers in the middle. of them.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Jenna asked eagerly.  
  
"I'll go!" Ara said snatching the red hair dye. She took some in her hand and rubbed it in, covering half her hair. She put that down and took the yellow dye, and did the same.  
  
"How do I look?" She laughed.  
  
"Very Gryfindorish." Lily said sticking a thumb up.  
  
"Your turn!" Ara said happily and she passed Jenna the dye. She did the same, and then Lily whent.  
  
"Godric Gryif would be so proud!" Lily sniffed.  
  
"Now lets paint our faces!" Ara clapped.  
  
"YIPEE!" Jen said hopping up and down. (A/N: They were sugar high. Kind of like me except im sugar high every 24/7. But my friends claim im getting high on air...)  
  
"Right, I call it first!" Lily snatched up the paint and stuck her tounge out.  
  
"But Lils, you ALWAYS get to do things first!" Ara pouted.  
  
"Hey, I went LAST putting the dye on!"  
  
"Work with me Lils!"  
  
Lily laughed and took some red paint. She made some war paint under her eyes with red and gold. Then she made little whiskers and wrote Gryfindor on her forehead.  
  
"You think we're over doing this?" Lily asked looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Nah." They all said in unison.  
  
Jen, who was exrtremily hiper, covered half her face in red, and the other half in gold.  
  
Ara also had Gryfindor written on her forhead and then had large red and gold dots all over her face.  
  
Then, they charmed their robes red and gold. Then on the back they wrote "Gryf kicks butt!"  
  
They looked quite..colorfull to make it simple.  
  
"If we hurry up we can be early to Breakfast for once!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Great Hall was a see of colors. It seemed like everybody was participating, and everybody had thought up something. Jordan Lovegood wore a huge hat, while all the Quiditch Players wore their robes. Some people, like the Devils, painted their faces. The teachers were also wearing their former houses' colors. Dumbledore was wearing a twinkling robe of red and gold. Proffessor McGonagald was wearing...Quidtich Robes?  
  
"Lily, earth to Lily!" Jenna said waving her hand in front of her.  
  
"Sorry!" Lily appologized.  
  
"We're going down to the Quiditch Pitch now! Hurry up!"  
  
"WAIT! EVERYBODY STOP!" Sirius voice boomed throughout the hall. Everybody did stop and turned to look at him, who was standing on the table.  
  
"I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT..." He took out a little piece of paper. "I'M A PRICK AND I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE HEARTS I'VE BROKEN AND THAT I'LL NEVER USE ANOTHER GIRL EVER AGAIN, AND I WOULD LIKE TO READ A LIST OF THE GIRLS I WANT TO APOLOGISE TO. ALLY, EMMA, JOHANA, MARIA, CARIE, LESLIE, JASMIE, BROOKE, KATIE P, TORI, MEGHAN, SARAH, MELODY, JANNET, KIRA, KARA, CARA, CHARLOTTE, FRAN, MARITZA, WILIMINA, BRITNEY, MORGAN, AMANDA, STEPHANIE, JOHAN, BRENNA, PASSION, AMBER, MARGRET, DACIA, DAISY, DANIKA, FAITH, FAY, FIONA, SABRINA, RACHEL, RUTHY, AND FOR A COMPLEATE LIST COME TO ME." As he bowed, a mix of laughs and claps emerged from his crowd. Then everybody continued to the pitch.  
  
The seven friends got up and walked out onto the field with the rest of the school. Proffessor McGonagald was walking in front of them.  
  
"Prof McGoni?" Lily asked tapping McGonagald on the back.  
  
She tried to hide a smile as she asked, "Yes, Miss. Lily?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering, since you were wearing Quiditch Robes, if you were in the Gryfindor Quiditch team when you were in school?"  
  
McGonagald smiled. "Yes, actually I was. The only one in the whole school, and possibly one of the first."  
  
"YOU were a Quiditch player?" James repeated with wide eyes. Again the Proffessor nodded.  
  
"You know, I think I'll try out for the team." Lily said more to herself than anybody else really. By now they were on the field, but not yet at the stands.  
  
"You're a girl!" James gasped.  
  
"You've JUST noticed?" Lily asked sarcasticly.  
  
"No, thats not what I mean. I mean girls arent aloud to play Quiditch!"  
  
Lily stopped in her tracks.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"  
  
"I said girls cant play Quiditch. Boys are just better at it. Its not right!"  
  
"ILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT GIRLS CAN TOO PLAY QUIDITCH, YOU ASSHOLE!"  
  
"WHAT? NAME ONE GIRL THAT CAN PLAY!"  
  
"ARA AND I CAN PLAY EXTREAMILY WELL!"  
  
"WE CANT HAVE PEOPLE PLAY WHO SCREAM IF THE BREAK A NAIL!"  
  
" I DO NOT SCREAM IF I BREAK A NAIL!"  
  
"STILL, QUIDITCH IS A BOYS SPORT! YOU CANT PLAY!"  
  
"YES I CAN! AGAIN, YOU ARE SO SEXIST!"  
  
"I AM NOT TAKE THAT BACK!"  
  
"BUT ITS TRUE!"  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
"YES IT IS! I'M GOING TO TRY OUT FOR THE QUIDITCH TEAM AND MAKE THE TEAM!"  
  
"BUT GIRLS CANT PLAY!"  
  
"YES THEY CAN!"  
  
"NO, THEY CAN'T!'"  
  
"YES THEY CAN!"  
  
"NO, THEY CAN'T!'"  
  
"YES THEY CAN!"  
  
"NO, THEY CAN'T!'"  
  
"YES THEY CAN!"  
  
"NO, THEY CAN'T!'"  
  
"YES THEY CAN!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"That is quite enough Lily, James." Proffessor McGonagald said breaking the two apart. They were the only ones that werent seated yet, and almost everybody was watching them fight.  
  
"Fine." They both said and walked opposite directions. James to the pitch and Lily to the stands.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTELMAN, TODAY, HOUSE COLOR DAY, IS ALSO THE BIG SLYTHERIN VS. GRYFINDOR GAME!!!" Remus, the announcer, announced.  
  
The crowed cheared.  
  
"ON THE GRYFINDOR TEAM WE HAVE POTTER, BLACK, LEE, WEASLEY, WOOD, ANDREWS, and TIMONTHS!" The crowd cheared as these seven players flew into the field.  
  
"ON THE IDI- I MEAN SLYTHERINS TEAM WE HAVE MALFOY, KRISLER, SERVUS, CRAYBE, GOYLE, BLACK, AND LEVANS!" A few chears and hisses from the Gryfindors.  
  
The Gryfindor team had been practicing endlessly, hours every week. Their team was pretty well built, and were all compleatly serious Quiditch fans.  
  
James was Seeker (a/n: i know somewhere it says that james is chaser, but i will be compleatly ignorant to that fact) and was circling high above the stadium watching for the snitch. Sirius was chaser and was a damn good one, too.  
  
"ANDREWS DROPS THE QUAFFLE! BLACK, WAIT, THERE ARE TWO BLACKS! WELL, THE SLYTHERIN BLACK GRABS THE QUAFFLE! DANG IT SIRIUS GO GET 'EM!" Remus annouinced intently.  
  
"REGULUS, KRISLER, ANDREWS, LEE! WOOHOO! GO LEE! LEE SCORES! GO LEE! RIGHT, 10-0 GRYFINDOR. HAHAH BOOYA! BLACK#1, LEE, WEASLEY, LEE, BLACK#1 SHOOTS! HE SCORES!"  
  
Sirius was did a few loopy loops for celebration. James was watching intently , trying to catch a glimpse of the gold. Malfoy was the Slutherin's seeker. He was good, but not as good as James.  
  
"SLYTHERIN SCORES! DANG IT PRONGS- I MEAN JAMES CATCH THE DANG IT SNITCH!"" Lots of hisses from the Gryfindors, including James.  
  
Meanwhile, Wood and Andrews were fiercly flinging the Bludgers at random opponents, who managed to avoid them all..so far.  
  
James turned his head to look at Malfoy and noticed he was copying his everymove. James grew a smile. He started to dive stragiht down into the ground. Malfoy copied him and they were btoh neck to neck.  
  
"Malfoy?" James asked sweetly, and Malfoy turned his head.  
  
"WHAT NOW?"  
  
"Watch out!" He laughed as he sharply shot straight up. Malfoy, being the slow git he was, slammed into to the ground, rolling off his broom and landing face down on the dirt. Reluctantly, he got himself on the broom and tried to catch up with James. Good luck.  
  
"JAMSIE LEADs MALFIEPOO INTO A FAKE DIVE!" Teased Remus, laughing  
  
"SCORE FOR GRYFINDOR! ITS A TIE SO FAR!"  
  
James sighed. They didnt have the best keeper ever. He was still intently looking ofr the snitch.  
  
"SIRIUS, LEE, WEASLEY! WOBLY THROW FROM LEE THERE, WEASLEY ALMOST DROPS IT! LEE, SIRIUS! SIRIUS YOU DROPPED IT! YOU FOOL!"  
  
"ANDREWS, KRISLER, REGULUS, KRISLER, REGULUS DODGES FROM THAT BLUDGER! NICE ONE WOOD! HA HA HE DROPPED THE BALL! COME ON SIRIUS GET IT GET IT! YEEEEY!" At this point Remus does a little dance and earned a few werid looks.  
  
"RIGHT! SIRIUS, WEASLEY, WEASLEY SCORES! HA HA! TAKE THAT! ITS 20-10 GRYFINDOR! WE ARE SOOO BEATING YOU!"  
  
The game continued on with no major events, and it was a pretty tight game. James had pulled a few more fake dives, but that was about it. It was 90-80 Slytherin, and James still had no clue were the snitch was.  
  
Down in the Bleachers, Lily, Ara, Jen, and Peter were watching intently.  
  
"James beter catch that Snitch, its a close game!" Peter said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lily scanned the field, and almost instantly her eyes caught a gleaming gold object.  
  
"JAMES!!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could. Surprised, he looked for her in the bleachers, and found her.  
  
She pointed her finger to the right side of the field, and James' gaze traveled overe there. At first he saw nothing, then he saw it, the snitch. Pulling into a dive, he raced to catch it. Malfoy was closer, but he hadnt seen where the snitch was yey.  
  
"HAS JAMES SEEN THE SNITCH? HAS HE? HAS HE HAS HE HAS HE? WE WONT FIGURE OUT FOR ANOTHER FEW SECONDS! OH THE SUSPENCE! YES! OH I SEE IT TOO! THE SNITCH, CLOSER, CLOSER! MALFOY AND POTTER, HEAD TO HEAD, NECK TO NECK, BUTT TO BUTT! OH EWW THAT SOUNDS WRONG. WELL ANYWAYS THEY ARE BOTH CLOSE! MALFOY GAINS SPEED! HURRY UP JAMES!!!!"  
  
Malfoy had decided that he wouldnt be able to catch th snitch, he could barley even see it. But he wasnt going to let James get it. He sped up, now he was going extremaily fast. All of a sudden, he dived infront of James, knocking James off his broom and into the air, seven feet off the ground. Tumbling in the air, something hit James hard on the stomache. On instinct, he clutched it, and fell to the ground. It wasnt as painfull as he thought it would be, but it still hurt. He was flat on the ground , face facing upward.  
  
THen he realized he was still clutching the bludger in his hand. Wait, it was pretty small for a bludger. and it was gold. who'd ever seen a gold bludger? not him. It looked more like...the snitch!!!!! He jumped into the air, ignoring his week knees. He skipped around in circles holding it up high.  
  
"HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH! WE WIN! GO US! GO US! GO US! THE SCORE IS....AH WHO CARES? WE WIN!" Remus announced doing the same little dance that James was doing. The school (excluding the Slytherins) cheared. They ran into the field, celebrating.  
  
"We won!" Jen was cheering.  
  
Along with the Marauders, the Devils walked up to the castle with the rest of the crowed. Of coarse, there were lots of interuptions from "fangirls" who gave Sirius an James many congratulation kisses, which made Lily laugh.  
  
"Awww...is Jamie blushing?" Lily teased.  
  
"Would any of you like to give me a kiss?" James asked the girls.  
  
"I would!" Mocked Lily.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No." They all laughed at this.  
  
"This calls for celebration, no?" Jen dubbed.  
  
"'Course it does!" Ara said dragging Jen and Lily by the arms into the kitchen.  
  
"Would you like some muffins?" A plump looking houselve asked once they were inside. (A/N: GO TO muffinfilms.com, its hilariouse!)  
  
"Thank you!" Lily smiled taking the pan. They collected cookies, cake, chocolate, more chocolate, more cookies, ice cream, jelly beans, and a lot more.  
  
"You think this is enough?" Lily asked, carying about five trays in her arms.  
  
"It better be!" Jen replied, she had just as much as Lily.  
  
"Lets hurry up, you cant have a party without food!" Ara said making her way slowly to the door.  
  
It took about thirty minutes to get up, because it was extremaily hard to walk with five trays stacked on top of eachother. You would think, wouldnt you?  
  
"FOOD!" Sirius screamed and ran towards the girls as soon aas the protrait hole opened.  
  
"Yeah, food! Now, take that over ther Siri and place it on the tables. Carefull now, right, good!" Lily said slowly, as if she was talking to a small kid.  
  
"Gees, Lily, you sound like you're talking to your little brother! You dont have a little brother do you? Living with you probably made him insane, and he ran away." James teased walking up to her. Lily would have dropped her trays of food, but she wasnt carying any.  
  
James look startled. A flash of anger came and went. "Right." She nodded and walked away. James shot a 'Why-the-heck-did-she-just-do-that-waht-did-i- say-do-i-smell?' look to Jen and Ara. Who were looking nervouse.  
  
"Wrong thing to say, pal." Ara came around putting her arm over his shoulder.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Curious little one aren't we now? Well, its not my place to tell."  
  
"Come on! We're friends!"  
  
"Yes, but Lily's my friend too. Anyways, its full moon soon, isnt it?" Ara asked, looking at Remus' face.  
  
"Just about. The poor guy has to take a lot of pain."  
  
"I hate seeing my friends go through that." Ara sighed. She smiled and waved goodbye and joined Lily on the couch.  
  
(A/N: My friend, sammy, is helping me write right now, and she wants to describe you the clothes.)  
  
James waved back and scanned the room. "No Katie to snog with. Oh well. Food...well i dont want to interupt Sirius' moment with the cake. Remus...oh he seems a little happy with Jen. Ara and Lily. Lily." He though to himself and sighed. She had taken off her school robes and face-paint off now. Her pants were a little loose, but not baggy. They were black and flared at the bottom, which hung over her bare feet. The outline of the pants was a deep red, with lots of pockets. She had a black strap tanktop on, with rhinstones down the strap. Then there was one diagnol red silk stripe accross the black shirt.  
  
(A/N: K, this is sammy, Jade's friend. ^__^ Just because I like people to see what they are wearing, da shirt can be found here: Jade is killing me now because i talk to much and am putting to much importance in a shirt. ignore the model.)  
  
James sighed. Her red hair was so...red. And it flowed so easily at her shoulders. Her white complection was just dazzeling. Ah, he could hear her calling his name now, "James! James...!" Then he realized, she was!  
  
"Uh what?"  
  
"Do you need anything?" James didnt realize he had sat down on the arm of the chair, and was next to Lily.  
  
"Oh, I was having a staring contest with myself." James joked quickly.  
  
"Did you win?" Ara laughed.  
  
"No." He said sadly.  
  
"Aww, im sure you will next time." Lily said patting him on the back.  
  
"Thank you Lilikins." James said returning the pat.  
  
"Dont call me that!" Lily pushed James off the sofa and onto the floor.  
  
"Getting a little rough now arent we Lily?" James got up and this time sat next to her on the sofa.  
  
"Getting a little annoying now arent we James?"  
  
"I am not annoying!"  
  
"And Im not tickilish." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Yes." Ara butted in.  
  
Seeing James' mysterious grin, Lily got up and ran to her dorm as fast as she possibly could. She was extreamily ticklish. If you ran a finger down her arm she would have fits of laughter. Slamming the door behind her, and magicly lockign it, she realized the Dizzy's were in the room already.  
  
"He gave me a ring! He gave me a ring!" Kaite was twirling around holding a little piece of jewelry in her hands.  
  
"James gave you a ring?" Lily chinned in.  
  
"Um...yeah, sure. James gave me a ring." She nodded.  
  
"Anyways, i have to go meet him now, he said by the pitch. I'm five minutes late!" Katie ran out the door quickly, that is after adding some lipstick to her already-smeared-in-bloody-red-lipstick-lips.  
  
After Katie left, she looked through the window. James wasnt outside, and he hadnt mentioned anything to her about meeting Katie. Well, since he was out with Katie that would mean it was safe to go back to the party. Lily walked over to the door and opened it. Instantly, somebody grabbed her from behind, put both their arms around her stomache, and began to tickle her like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"James-stop-it!" Lily said between laughs.  
  
"Why?" He challenged.  
  
"Because-because- Katie-is-waiting-for-you!"  
  
"Katie?" He said and stopped tickling her, but forgot to let her go.  
  
'Wow, it feels so...right when he has his arms around me. Whoa. Girly thought there. Stop it Lily. Stop stop stop!' Lily thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah, Katie ran away to meet you by the Quiditch Pitch, that is, after she showed off the ring you gave to her. Why'd you buy something so expensive for somebody you dont like?"  
  
"Huh? What ring? I never gave her a ring! And i never asked her to meet me at the Quiditch Pitch! God, shes probably waiting for me in the cold! Come on! Quick!" With that he laced her hand with his and ran out the dorm, down the stairs, and out the portrait hole.  
  
"He's not supposed to be holding my hand like this, hes only supposed to lace hands with Katie.. ." Lily shrugged it off.  
  
Without any conversation, Lily and James made their way to the Entrance Door.  
  
"Can you wait here Lils?" James asked and she nodded. The pitch wasnt to far away, so she would be able to see what happened.  
  
James walked through the field onto the pitch. The pitch was huge, so he didn't know where exactly she would be. He started to circle the pitch, when he heard Katies giggle.  
  
He ran behind one of the posts, and there was Katie. But, to James' surprised, she was with Amos. Kissing. Together.  
  
"Oh Amos. I love you so much." Katie said stroking his hair.  
  
Amos didnt answer, but instead kissed her.  
  
James was shocked. How could Katie do this to him? Jen was right, she treats everybody like dirt.  
  
"Uhem." James 'coughed'.  
  
Katie whirled around and almost fainted when she saw James.  
  
"Its nothing! You saw nothing!" She said walking towards him.  
  
"Oh yes, its just an illisuion. Katie, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Katie looked like she could have cried. "Nothing! He made me!!" She whispered into his ear sedusivley.  
  
"Right." James said sarcasticly, taking a step back. "I'll let you get back to your buisness now." He said and turned around to walk back. To his surprise, Lily was a few feet away from him, marching angrily at Amos.  
  
"DIGGORY! YOU IDIOT JERK PLAYER SON OF A *bleep*!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON! YOU FREAK! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE LEARNED NOT TO CHEAT ON PEOPLE AFTER THAT BLACK EYE I GAVE YOU! THAT MAKES THREE PEOPLE THAT YOU'VE CHEATED ON. AND IM SURE MANY MANY MORE THAT I DONT KNOW ABOUT!" Lily whirled around to face Katie.  
  
"KATIE! YOU ARE THE MOST UGLY, HORRIBLE, HEARTLESS, EVIL PERSON IN THIS WHOLE DAMN WORLD! YOU KNOW THAT DONT YOU? I BET YOU DONT EVEN LOVE DIGGORY! OR JAMES! ITS ALL TEAPARTY TO YOU ISNT IT? FIRST ILL HAVE A CUP OF JAMES, THEN A SPRINKLE IN A LITTLE DIGGORY!! WHO NEXT? SNAPE?" Katies face was both disgusted and surprised.  
  
"Ha. You know whats funny Katie? Its that your cheating on Diggory who's cheating on on you. James, come on, you dont need this crap." Without letting the others respond she walked away, James beside her.  
  
After an aquard silence, James finally said, "You didnt need to do that Lils. But thanks."  
  
Lily smiled. "Thats what friends are for."  
  
"I still cant belive she did that to me." He shook his head.  
  
"So you really did like her?"  
  
"A little. I mean i got used to her. I trusted her. Sure she wasnt as smart or as nice as you, but she was a little something." Lily laughed on the inside how he compared Katie to her.  
  
"Lets go eat something. Sirius didnt leave us much." Lily laughed and James agreed.  
  
~PART TWO~ ~FEELINGS~  
  
"So Lils, what shall we talk about?" James asked in a business tone manner.  
  
"I dont know. Is there anything that is going through your head?" Keeping up the serious manner.  
  
"Many, many things." It was true. So many thoughts, questions, memories, and feelings were rushing through his head.  
  
"For starters, why do you still wear the necklace I gave you?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "Your my friend. As a momento. Many reasons."  
  
"I see. Another question. Why were you mad at me when I teased you about having a brother?" This thought had been running through James' mind for a while now.  
  
Lily took a deep breath. She knew this would come up.  
  
"Just promise not to tell anybody. Ara, Jen, Sirius, and Remus already know."  
  
" When I was three, I thought my life was perfect. I had a mom, a dad, a sister, a brother, a house, everything. But my life wasnt perfect, it was just my imagination. I didnt know that my mom had cancer, and that every month she was rushed to the hospital. It took my by surprise when they told me she died. I cried so hard. We were so close, she was the most wonderfull person in the whole world."  
  
"I grew up with only my dad, brother, Petunia, and I. My dad was in the Navy, so he was often gone, and my Aunt Melisa would come and take care of us. Sure, it wasnt the best days i had, sure I loved my aunt, but i missed my dad. My brother missed him, too, and wanted to be just like him. So we sent him to a camp by the ocean, and he loved it. Year after year he returned. He was older than me, and was usually gone all summer. It sort of felt like he was running away to me, but then again i was only six. Then, the day that he was supposed to go home, we recieved a phone call that he wasnt going to come home. Ever. They had been doing an activity by a rocky lake, and the boys made a game of jumping from rock to rock. When they were playing, Jake, my brother, slipped and fell onto the rocks, hit his head, and died instantly. I was mad. I dont know to who, but I was mad. He was that kind of big brother role model. Ever since then my dad was home all the time. Im sure he was mad at himself because he never said goodbye."  
  
"This summer, my dad recieved a phone call to come back to the Navy to train soldiers. Not being in for almost five years, he decided to go. Then we recieved a phone call that he was shot and died at the hospital. He was shot by one of his own men accidentaly. My Aunt was on a trip, so we couldn't stay with her. I stayed with Ara and Petunia stayed with a friend of hers."  
  
James was staring at her. "Wow, I'm sorry. That must be hard on you."  
  
"Don't be sorry. Now lets talk about something a little happier, please?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"How can you be so happy?" James asked ignoring her last request.  
  
Lily sighed. "If I were to sulk about it, sit in my room and cry all day long, it would be so much worse. I would feel lonley and never laugh. I wouldn't have my friends to cheer me up. I either am happy or sad. I think its pretty obviouse which one I want. Now lets talk about something else...less deppressing."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Kaite?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Shes a jerk."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Snob."  
  
"Priss."  
  
"Cheater."  
  
"Player."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Meanie."  
  
"*bleep*"  
  
"*bleep*"  
  
"Snape lover."  
  
"Malfoy snogger."  
  
"Floor licker."  
  
"Miss Norris hugger."  
  
"Snot brain."  
  
"Little Britney Spears." They both winced, this was the worst insult by far.  
  
"Barbie doll."  
  
"Potter hater." Lily said, and James glared.  
  
"Evans hater."  
  
"Diggory lover." Lily earned another glare.  
  
"WHAT? I'm keepin' it real!"  
  
They were both sitting on chairs next to eachother, trying to throw Jellybeans back into the box, unsuccessfully. They both turned to look at eachother in the eye, and found that they were much closer than they thought. They were inches away, and staring at eachother in the eye. On instinct (A/N: Hahaha...sure...instinct) James slowly moved his head forward.  
  
'Ahh...what the hell is James doing? Oh God he's gonna kiss me!' Lily thought.  
  
Quickly, Lily jerked up just as their lips met. "Can we take this to go?" She asked a passing houselve, who, inturn, looked at her as if she had twenty two and a half heads.  
  
"I mean, where's the trash can." She smiled. The houselve squeaked and pointed to the trash can next to Lily.  
  
"Ah, sorry, I missed that."  
  
Akward silences.(A/N: Random thought #1: Damn dont you just love those? lol.)  
  
(A/N: OK, I NEED TO WARN YOU AHEAD! OoTP SPOLIER AS THE LAST SENTENCE!)  
  
"Wow, look at the time. I think we better go now." Haha. The lame excuse award goes to...LILY!  
  
"Right." Silently, they packed up and left. The walk up was compleatly uneventfull. They were feeling too uncomfortable around eachother to say anthing. They said there goodnights. James entered his dorm. It was unusually empty. He sighed and ploped on his bed. Why had he almost kissed Lily? Why did she jerk away? He was drownded in thoughts until the dorm opened, and Sirius jumped in.  
  
"I KNEW IT! YOU LIKER HER DONT YOU??"  
  
"Who?" James asked pretending not to know. Remus and Peter bounced in looking equaly excited.  
  
"YOU DO, YOU DO!" Peter repeated.  
  
"I what?"  
  
"YOU'RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH LILY!" Remus said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Nah-ah!"  
  
"PRONGSIE, YOU KISSED HER!"  
  
"Almost kissed her! I did not kiss her! Hey...how'd you know?"  
  
"It's called an invisability cloak." Peter laughed.  
  
"You..." James started threateningly.  
  
"Just admit it!" Sirius bounced on his bed.  
  
"Ok..so i might have a little tiny crush on Lils.." He said reluctantly. His friends raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ok, so I', MADLY IN LOVE WITH LILS! Same THING!" James spoke the truth. Then reality struck him hard.  
  
"Oh my god. I'm in love with Lily Evans. But she's my friend, I shouldn't like her like this!!"  
  
"Yup, things are goingto be a tad different around here."  
  
"This could ruin our friendship!"  
  
"It will."  
  
"This could ruin YOUR guyses friendship!"  
  
"No, just yours."  
  
"SIRIUS YOU DUMBASS! YOUR SUPPOSED TO SUPPORT ME!"  
  
"Fine! Be that way! When you are in trouble, I wont come help you! If your future son is in trouble, I wont help him! I just wont help you ever again!" Sirius and James rolled their eyes and went under the covers.  
  
Remus snorted as he got under the covers as well. "Watch him die saving James' son."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N OH MY! THAT LAST SENTENCE WAS SO HARD TO WRITE!! WELL HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!! RREEEEEVIEW! 


	10. Prank Day: LaLaLilyLand

Sunshinase- Thank you so much for all the reviews. Yes, its american sort of...well then again im from the US, so I have noooo clue whats ppl in the UK do. Yes, your right. Humor/Humor or Humer/Romance, cuz it has a wittle of that later. U r right, Jackie Chan was either a baby...or notnign at all. So, I'll add that to the summary. Yes, insaneness. thats what i do.. Sry, i had to change Ara's last name...well ppl voted for that. Yes, I guess i should do sort of AU. I dunno. its confusing...BTW. There IS a Jasmine in the dizzy ditz people, but there is (Was) also a Jenna. It's there, I checked. As for the spelling, the spell check on my comp dosent work:(  
  
gothicshe-devil- Im sorry, but be, being the very stupid person I am, what are you refering to?  
  
blondelily- lol, well at least i know there is somebody out there like sammy. BTW love the new chappie! continue pls!!  
  
Manny2003- I LOVE SIRIUS TOO! Aww now im depressed. hehe it was funny cuz one day it was all quiet at the dinner one night, and all of a sudded a put my fork done and i sighed and acted deprred. they asked me what was wrong and i almost screamed, "I MISS SIRIUS!!!!" Hehehe yes i miss him sooo bad. thnx 4 reviewing  
  
spidermonkeesrkewl- yes, im in denial too. My motto is "Book Five never happened". Hahaha yes Katie is gone!! For now at least, she may have revenge. lol. Lily dosent quite realize she lieks James. Yes you may want to expect Lily trying for the team.  
  
r7skywalker- thank you! thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and charecters, the seven books would be out and i would be writing more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lily! Wake up! WE'RE ALIVE!" Jen said shaking her sleeping friend.  
  
"What-hey! I AM ALIVE!" She screamed.  
  
"I was excpecting us to die durning the night!" Ara said waking pretend sweat of her forehead.  
  
"No pranks done on us so far?" Lily asked.  
  
"None at all." She confirmed.  
  
"Ok, this is weird. Well anyway, lets start our pranks."  
  
They nodded and quickly walked over to Katie's bed.  
  
"Sweet revenge." Ara smiled. Jen and Ara heard exactly what happened when Lily came back. They were all disgusted and were going to get her good.  
  
"How about whenver she lies her nose grows?"  
  
"Or whenever she flirts her nose grows?" Ara suggested.  
  
"Perfect!" Jen cackled.  
  
"Bloody wonderfull." Lily did a quick swish-flick and muttered a spell under her breath, as not to wake Katie.  
  
"I'm betting on five feet by noon." Jen laughed as they walked away into the boy's dorms.  
  
"Now what shall we do to them?" Ara asked as she inspected the sleeping Marauders.  
  
"How about a spontaniouse preformance in front of the great hall?" Lily suggested.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Many. Rock, strip, Barney song, seranade, hula, ect, ect." Lily said waving her hand.  
  
"How about they seranade Snapey-poo?"  
  
"That should be something!" Lily laughed as she preformed the more complex charm.  
  
"Ok, I'm having them sing that L-O-V-E song. I heard Remus has quite a nice voice, I'll look forward to it." Lily teased as they walked out. They were pulling quite simple pranks, but pranks none the less.  
  
"Lils, you idiot! You stole my shirt!" Ara poked Lily's arm.  
  
"Damn, its not my fauly you left it at my house!"  
  
" ' My Imaginary Friend Says You Have Serious Promblems'." Jen read the shirt outloud. "Sirius needs that."  
  
"You're right! Ara, his birthday is comming soon!" Lily winked.  
  
"You know as well that I do that Sirius' birthday is July 25, he circled it in a dark bloody red circles and wrote it all over the walls." Ara laughed shoving her friend slightly.  
  
"Well, I have to take a shower, lets head back to our dorm." Jen interupted.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Jen screamed from the shower. Her friends came rushing to the door and asked her if she was ok. She didnt answer, instead she opened the door. She was wrapped around with a towel, and her skin was...green?  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked holding back her laughs.  
  
"Marauders. They put dye in the showers." Jen said imedeatly.  
  
"You're right. I wonder who's there next victim." Lily said in a menasing whisper.  
  
"Lils, if you know a counter curse, dont tell me. I think I like my skin green." Ara said sarcasticly.  
  
"Right." Lily muttered something under her breath, but it had no effect.  
  
"Sorry, only they can reverse it." Lily frowned.  
  
"Oh well. I'm sure I'll learn to love my green skin." Ara shrugged as she pulled some clothes on. Lily laughed and went into the bathroom to look for "clues". As she walked by the mirror, it randomly broke into thousands of little pieces.  
  
"Woha!" Lily stepped backwards.  
  
"Lil, you're not that ugly are you?" Jen teased as she fixed the mirror.  
  
"I'm sure it was loose or something." Lily shrugged as she pulled out a hand mirror. She smiled and it also broke.  
  
"Damn my good friends the Marauders." Lily threw the already broken mirror accross the room.  
  
"Jen, you're the only one left." Ara whispered in the same tone that Lily had earlier.  
  
"Mabye they've decided not to prank me this year!"  
  
"Yeah, and my grandma is the Queen of Scotts." Lily replied sarcasticly.  
  
"Tell her I said hi." Ara said seriously.  
  
"Woha, you just pulled a Sirius." Jen joked.  
  
"They're rubbing off on us!"  
  
"Nah, we're rubbing off on them." Ara laughed.  
  
Together, they walked down to the common room. On the way down the met up with the Marauders.  
  
"YOU LITTLE-" Lily started as she charged onto the closest Maruader. That was (surprise surprise) James!  
  
"How-dare-you-change-Ara-green-and-make-mirrors-break-when-I-walk-by?" Lily lectured with a playfull punch.  
  
James was down on the ground and Lily was sitting on his stomache puching him.  
  
"Happy Prank Day??" James asked hesitantly. Lily burst into laughter.  
  
Once they had both stopped laughing, they stared at eachother. Lily was still in the akward possition.  
  
"Sha la la la la la Don't be scared You've got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl Sha la la la la la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how, you wanna Kiss the girl (woah-woah!)!" Sirius sang a line from the Little Mermaid. Ara quickly covered his mouth.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and stood up  
  
"Do you really think I'm that ugly?" Lily pretended to cry.  
  
"Not at all. If a million people sat a million typewriters for a million years, they would never be able to type enough words to describe how beautiful you are. And why is it I gotta climb a hundred mountains to get you, but all you gotta do is smile to get me? I think about you all the time. If you gave me a rose for every time i think of you, I'd be walking in roses forever."  
  
"Awwwwww." Sirius was the first to one recover from the little recital.  
  
"Did you think that off the top of your head?" Lily asked and James nodded.  
  
"Good job pal." She said and patted him on the back as they headed down to breakfast. James sighed and reluctantly followed. Sirius, who was right beside him asked, "You meant it didn't you?" And James nodded.  
  
As soon as the boys entered the Great Hall, the curse hit them. The girls made them perpousfully late for breakfast so that the whole school would see their preformance.  
  
Like robots, the Marauders marched over to the Slytherin table. Sirius majicly conjured three guitars, a microphone, and four spanish hats. They each put on a hat and a guitar while Remus took the microphone.  
  
"Oh Snivilus, how I love you, Oh, what should i do? Your rotten smile, You can smell your breath from a mile, It may smell like dead rats, but at least we have hats!" Remus sang in a very deep voice.  
  
(All:) "Oh, la, la, la, We love you, la la la, your nose may be to big for your head, but thats ok, your hair may be greesy,"  
  
"LIKE MAC AND CHEEEEEESY!" Sirius finished in a squeaky standing up and bowing. Then, again they started.  
  
"L, is for the way you LOOK at me." Remus said getting unusally close to Snape. "O, is for the only ONE I see." Sirius sang stroking his cheek. "V, is for very very extraordinary." James sang shaking his butt and sitting on a dumbfounded Snape's lap. "E is even more than anyone that you adore and-" Peter sang in a surprisingly good voice, and along with everybody else, posed a few feet away from Snape.  
  
(All:) "Love is all that I can give to you, Love is more than just a game for two, Two in love can make it, Take my heart and please don't break it, Love was made for me and you !" James sang the last line and inched up to Snape's face. Their lips wer about to touch when Snap let out a blood-curling scream. This knocked the Marauders off their trance, and letting out a yell as well, and running away to the saftey of their table. Those who hadn't alreayd burst into laughter started now. "DEVILS!" James roared as he approached his friends. He grabbed his laughing friends by the colar.  
  
"Mr.Potter," Dumbledore chuckled, "would you please let go of the girls?"  
  
James laughed hesitantly and let go of his friends. Silently, he sprinkled some dust into Jen's drink.  
  
"Did you see Molly? She was covered in feathers!" Jen laughed, and took a sip of her drink. The results were instant. Her skin shrivilled up and her eyes started to bag. Her brown hair went straight and white. Her eyes faded out and her back slumped.  
  
"HELLO GRANDMA JHONSTONE!" Sirius roared with laughter.  
  
"I'll get you sonny!" Jen waved a cane in the air.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ara bellowed.  
  
"Calm down Ara dear!" Sirius backed away.  
  
"I AM NOT ARA DEAR! I AM ARA! Now what did you do to my friend?" She said in a calmer tone.  
  
"Hey its temporary,lasts an hour!"  
  
"How about my skin?"  
  
"Same." Ara smiled and nodded and sat next to Lily.  
  
"How 'bout her?" Jen asked pointing to Lily.  
  
"All day." James sniggered.  
  
"You do know I'm not finished with you." Lily whispered menacingly.  
  
"Oh I'm so scared!!" James rolled his eyes sarcasticly.  
  
"Good."  
  
And she placed herself on his lap and gave him a long kiss on the lips...  
  
HAHAHAHAHHAHAH FOOLED YA!!! JUST KIDDING THAT LAST SENTENCE NEVER HAPPENED.  
  
Lily laughed and walked away.  
  
'She's so beautiful.' James sighed to himself. 'The way her beautiful hair gleams and falls past her shoulders. And the way she smiles, and the way she laughs, and that beautiful smile. And the way she's waving to me with just one finger in the air, God I love that wave.'  
  
"PRONGS, EARTH TO PRONGS! SNAP OUT OF LA-LA-LILY-LAND!" James' dear friend yelled into his ear.  
  
"Quiet down, Sonny!" Grandma Jen scolded.  
  
"Sorry Grandma." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Padfoot, you didnt need to YELL that!" James hushed looking around franticly.  
  
"So, Prongsie has a crush!" Ara chuckled and sat down next to him.  
  
"DONT YOU DARE TELL ANYBODY!" James warned.  
  
"Nah. Friends dont tell the world that their friend has a crush on our best friend." Ara patted his back reasuringly.  
  
"HEY EVERYBODY, JAMES IS MAAAADLY IN LOVE WITH-" Ara yelled and looked at James' shocked face. "A COW!" Ara burst into laughter seeing James' face.  
  
"Well Ara, that was just mean!" James said.  
  
"Sorry, i couldnt help but make fun of your twisted love life."  
  
"Nah, not that, you called Lilikins a cow!" James sounded hurt.  
  
"Lilikins? Prongsie, LILS wont like that name." Jen said matter-o-factly. This looked odd coming from an old lady.  
  
"WHY does everybody call me Prongise?" James put his head in his hands.  
  
"Because..it sounds good!" Ara lied. "Lils will love that name."  
  
"Really?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"No." Jen smiled.  
  
"Don't be so pessimistic!" Remus lectured.  
  
"Hey, thats my line!" Jen threw a french frie at Remus.  
  
"Manners, grandma!" Ara said nudging Old Lady Jen.  
  
A disgruntled Lily, red with anger and frustration, marched up to her friends.  
  
"Somebody shoot me!" Lily sighed.  
  
"I'd be glad to." Sirius smiled.  
  
"Shut it Siri. What's wrong Lils?" Remus asked.  
  
"Gildory Farthart-"  
  
"Who?" James interupted.  
  
"Lockhart. Anyways. He goes up to me and says, 'My magical watch says you aren't wearing your panties. Oh wait, it's an hour early.' Eww. Dosen't he know not to mess with Lily and her Fufu?" She said shaking an image out of her head.  
  
Everybody laughed except for James, who was both red with anger and with confusion.  
  
"Who's Fufu?"  
  
"My fist." She said happily.  
  
"Ah. Into the lake?" Jen laughed.  
  
"Score!" And they gave eacother an accross the table high five. Again, it looked really weird.  
  
"Right." James nodded giving Lily an odd look.  
  
"So Prongsie, who where you saying you liked?" Sirius asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
James turned red.  
  
"Aww, James is in love! How-" she as about to say cute but then realized something, "disgusting."  
  
"Disgusting?" James asked.  
  
"Yes disgusting! You always pick the ditzy bimbo sluts."  
  
"Not this time, this girl is better."  
  
"Oh really? Lily gosta meet her. Wait, what is she like?"  
  
"She's beautiful. And amazing, independant, hot, smart, witty, sarcastic, hot, sweet, generouse, hot, different-"  
  
"Enough!" Lily interupted covering her ears. "I dont like to listen to girls being talked about that way. Just go ask her out, or I'm going to die of you dreaming of her."  
  
"Nah, I cant ask her out." James sighed.  
  
"Aww, why not? Is Prongsie afraid? Oh my GOD! PRONGS IS AFRAID!!!!!" She cheered triumphly. Seeing James' face she sat down.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She'd say no."  
  
"What? No girl would say not to the 'famouse James Potter'! That is except for Ara, Jen, and I. But anyway, I'm rambling, so I'll shut up now."  
  
"Sha la la la la Oh my my look like the boys too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha la la la la." Sirius danced a Hula dance to yet another verse of The Little Mermaid.  
  
"Sirius, do you have an obssesion with that song ?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes. Sabastian is my hero."  
  
'"Figures." Lily muttered.  
  
"Well anyway, we better go to History of Magic. You know how Proffessor Binns. We're Griffies." Ara stood up and made their way to the cold  
  
"Us Griffies?" Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, Griffies. Auzies, Griffies..no, you dont get it." Ara shook her head.  
  
Jen begged, "Remus, could you please reverse this spell." Remus, who secretly liked Jen, nodded and returned her to normal spell.  
  
"Sirius?" Ara walked up to him and stuck her fist infront of his face. Sirius chuckled hesitantly and returned her to normal.  
  
The seven friends were walking down the hall when a loud "JAMSIE!" was heard from behind him.  
  
They all spun around and saw Katie rushing towards James. She pulled him into a close and tight embrace. James imediatly pulled back, just in time,too because her nose grew about a foot long. James' eyes widened and tried to back away.  
  
"What are you doing Katie?" James asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" She frowned.  
  
"If I didnt make it clear yesterday, we're THROUGH."  
  
"But-but- its all a missunderstanding! Really! He coaxed me! This was the FIRST time i kissed somebody when we were going out and-"  
  
"Liar. You were cheating on me in the beggining."  
  
"I-I-I..who told you that?" She stuttered, crossing her arms.  
  
"I did." Jen said walking up to Katie.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the backstabing traitor." She tuted.  
  
"Backstabing tratior? BACKSTABING TRAITOR!? Look who's talking! You're the one coaxed my boyfriend into cheating on me with you, while you were with James. When I found out, which was a month later, you got mad at me and 'disowned me'. First, I was sad I lost you guys as friends. Then I realized, you were never my friend. And I could stop pretending. I thought I lost something. No, I gained something. Them. They are my friends. FRIENDS! THEY gave me a second chance. THEY trust me. I trust them! So you can go f*** yourself."  
  
Katie whent "Hmph" and stomped her foot. Having such a big nose, it made her looser her balance and she fell forward flat on the grownd.  
  
Katie gaped at Jen's retreating back. Ara laughed as she pulled Lily to catch up with her. Sirius gave her a one-fingered wave and laughed like the maniac he was. Remus danced around in circles and Peter chanted:  
  
"I'm cute, I'm hot, I'm everything your not..." (A/N: Eww)  
  
While James laughed his head off. They stopped after Katie stormed away, and went to join the girls who werent too far ahead.  
  
"Nice Jen!" Sirius said and gave her a high five.  
  
"Thanx. Theres the bell. LETS DITCH HISTORY!" Jen yelled.  
  
"YEAH!" Sirius jumped up and down.  
  
"I was kidding!" Jen rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, really, we should. Binns wont care. Well, he wont notice." James reasoned.  
  
"I guess you're right.."Ara shrugged.  
  
"Of coarse we're right." Sirius said puting his arm around Ara, who ducked and shrugged it off.  
  
"YOU DONT LOVE ME?" Sirius clutched his heart.  
  
"Well.." She said getting close to him. "NO!" She yelled into his ear and lauhged.  
  
"You're so evil Ara. Can't you tell Sirius is just madly in love with you? He dreams about you all night. I hear him. It goes something like this, 'Oh Ara honey. I love you. Come on, you know you love me!'"James mocked.  
  
"James.." Sirius warned.  
  
"He deserves revenge, Siri!" Lily said.  
  
" 'Oh Ara. Will you be my girlfriend?'" James mocked again.  
  
"Now you can shut it James." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine. Let's hurry up to the common room before we get caught."  
  
They all nodded and ran to the portrait. They dodged the teachers and Peeves, although there werent very many, as they were all teaching. (Nah..really?)  
  
They sighed with relief as they plopped onto golden embroid sofas. "What shall we do?" Sirius asked, putting his arm around Ara, who took it off.  
  
"You don't love me?"  
  
"Haven't I already answered? NO!" Ara scooched further away from him.  
  
Everybody thought Sirius was just playing, but he wasnt. The thing he wanted most was to just be able to put his arm around Ara. Ok well mabye something else, too, but...  
  
Meanwhile James was staring at Lily. Each time she smiled, it was contagious. Her green eyes lit up with a smile for its self. He couldn't help it. He realized he was helplessly in love with Lily Evans. Then, he realized for the second time, he couldn't have her. The girl he just happened to fall madly in love with was the one he couldnt have. His stomache, for the first time, felt like somebody had punched a hole in him. Love?  
  
"Siri, thats hilarious!" Lily doubled over in laughter.  
  
"Yeah, well, thats me." Sirius sat back.  
  
"Siri The Hilariouse?" Ara mused. "Sounds good."  
  
"No! He stays Padfoot!" Remus objected.  
  
"I think i should be The Hilarious and Sizzling Hot Padfoot." Sirius joked.  
  
"No! I think you should be Slobbefoot." Jen suggested.  
  
"Slobberfoot? What kind of name is that?" Peter squeaked.  
  
"Slobber...foot. Slobberfoot. I like it." Sirius nodded.  
  
"I thought you wanted to be The Hilariouse and Sizzling Hot Padfoot." Lily cokced her head to the side.  
  
"You're right! It slipped my mind."  
  
"coughshorttermmemorycough." Remus 'coughed'.  
  
"Jamsie, whats wrong? You havent said anything all!" Ara asked, smirking because she knew the answer.  
  
"Yeah James, snap out of La-la-Lily-Land!" Sirius repeated the fraze.  
  
"La-la-whata land?" Lily asked, narrowing her eyebrows.  
  
"La-La-Lanya-Land!" James said quickly without thinking what he was saying.  
  
"Tanya Lanya? That Ravenclaw?" Lily asked, with a smirk on her face. Before James could answer she burst out, "James..you thought she'd say no! No offence..nah i take that back..SHE IS MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Lily yelled.  
  
"She...is?" James said not knowing what else to say.  
  
"No." Lily said sarcasticly. "It's just a surprise. I thought you would have learned that ditzy girls are bad news after Katie. And I thought you said she wasnt ditzy."  
  
"Thats not who I was talking about." James sighed. Was he going to tell her?  
  
"Then who?" Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well uh.."  
  
"Dont try and worm your way out of this one. I know your madly in love with her, and I just cant stand and see Jamsie Wamsie here heart broken, so you besta get together with her." Lily said with an attitude.  
  
"Anyways, got any good pranks we can play on the Slythies?" Ara changed the subject quickly. When Lily looked away, James mouthed 'Thank You!' and Ara mouthed back 'No Prob.'.  
  
"Oh! Lets turn them into chickens!" Sirius clapped.  
  
"It would be to hard. I'm feeling lazy." Lily twirled her wand in her fingers.  
  
"Well, mabye we can make them look like chickens." Jen shrugged  
  
"YEAH! We'll drop some glue on them, then drop feathers!" Remus jumped up.  
  
"That'll work!" Lily thought outloud. "We could transfigure something into a humungus bucket. Then I can Wingosa (what they call Wingardium Leviosa for short) over them. Then we can drop feathers on them."  
  
"Ha! That'll be great!" James laughed.  
  
"Of coarse it will, we thought of it!" Ara grinned.  
  
"Lils, you can do the charms, James you do the transfiguration." Sirius commanded.  
  
"Yes Siri." Lily solluted.  
  
"Thats what I like to hear. Now, what shall we do?!" Sirius said this in a hurry, halfway out the door.  
  
"Spin the bottle?" James suggested.  
  
"No!" Everyone said at once.  
  
"Chess?" Remus suggested.  
  
"No!" Again in unison.  
  
"LETS PLAY SPEED BALL!" Ara jumed up and down.  
  
"Yeah! I'll go get the brooms!" Lily called, running towards a wall.  
  
"Brooms? How are you going to get them?" James mused.  
  
"Don't tell me you guys dont know!" Lily stopped with a smirk on her face. "The all-mighty trouble makers of Hogwarts don't know the Quiditch Ditch?" Lily's lips broke into a huge smile.  
  
"The what?" Sirius scratched his head.  
  
"The Quiditch Ditch you idiot." Ara threw her hands in the air and walked up to a small framed picture of a Quiditch player. She grabbed it's side and twisted it to the right, then the left. Imediatly, near the corners of the wall, a big hole appeared near it.  
  
"Wow! That's like magic!" Sirius gasped.  
  
"Yes, Siri, its magic. Now follow us." Jen rolled her eyes and jumped into the dark hole.  
  
"Are you sure this leads someplace?" Jame hesitated.  
  
"Sissy." Lily teased as she whent in.  
  
To prove he was not a sissy, James quickly followed. He was climbing down a ladder that felt like it never ended. Of coarse it did, and they hopped off. There was a dim light, and it revealed that they were in a small hut. Lily went over to a torch and lit it, illuminating the whole room. James quickly realized it was the Quiditch supply hutch. He ran over to his broom and quickly un-attatched. He had a Nightshade 200, the best of its kind. Sirius had it was well. Remus and Peter rode on Cleansweepers, which were almost as fast. Jen, Lily, and Ara rode on Nightshades 100. But theirs was black with flames on the end. Lily had green flames, Ara had blue, and Jen had a dark red. Lily had even added glitter to shimmer off the end.  
  
"Oh...nice brooms!" Sirius poked Ara's broom.  
  
"Hands off!" Ara slapped Sirius' hand lightly. "I don't have my Lysol handy." (A/N: I know, i know, not their era, but live w/ it.) Ara stuck her tounge out and Sirius wiped a "tear" from his eye.  
  
"Lets go!" Lily hopped on her broom and flew up, instead of climbing. The rest followed her lead, the boys hesitant of going up the narrow hole. Finaly, they saw a light ahead, and when they flew out of the whole, it felt like going up for a breath of fresh air after being underwater for a minute.  
  
"It really stinks down there." Peter waved his hand in front of his nose.  
  
"I know, dosent it?" Ara echoed, fixing the picture so that the hole closed up again.  
  
"I've always wanted to fly in the Gryfindor Common room." James smiled.  
  
"I think we all have. I mean really, its so high! And there are some things I've always wanted to take a look at that were way up high." Lily agreed.  
  
"Ok, just to review the rules for Speedball. Youngest player starts first. They try and hit another player. If they manage to hit another person, that person is out. If that person catches it, nothing happens, but they are in possestion of the ball. If the thrower misses, whoever picks the ball up first is in position. Whoever is left wins. When somebody is out, you can serve as distractions. If somebody who is still in throws it at you, they are out. This is all played on brooms." Remus reviewd as he mounted his broom.  
  
"Gotcha." Jen nodded as she hopped onto her broom, as did everyone else.  
  
"Who's youngest?" James asked.  
  
"Me!" Peter raised his hand.  
  
"Ok. Peter you start. On the count of three." Lily tossed Peter the ball.  
  
"One! Two! Three!" They all said together as they flew off into different directions. Peter, not being as good a broom rider as the rest, slowly glided upwards, searching for his first victim. Sirius seemed pretty close. Peter smiled and glided over to Sirius, who was having fun doing loopdy loops, and was obliviouse to the fact that Peter was behind him.  
  
"Ha ha! I've got you now!" Peter hesitated as he hit the ball at Sirius. Sirius stopped in midair, and thanks to his fast Quiditch instinct, he dodged to the right.  
  
"Ha ha! You missed me!" Sirius stuck his tounge out and dived to catch the falling ball. He caught it as he was about to hit the ground. Sirius searched for his friends. Jen was a few feet away, she had been trying to catch the ball as well. She quickly darted away, as Sirius snickered to himself.  
  
"Come back here Jenna!" Sirius teased, flying equaly as fast towards her.  
  
"Noooo!" Jen sharply ducked as Sirius threw the ball in the air.  
  
"Damn you." He cursed.  
  
"Meanie!" Jen said as she dived for the ball, and caught it. She cackled and threw the ball at Sirius. It took him by surprised, and he flew backwards, which looked more like he bounced back.  
  
James was near by, and he quickly too this chance and darted off the walls of the Gryfindor Common room. He caught the ball just as he said, "We better not break anything."  
  
"You're right, it is sort of stupid to play in the common room." Ara popped out from behind a large torch.  
  
"Well, we're stupid people." Sirius dodged James' throw, which just barley missed. He caught the ball and threw it at Lily, who just swooped down. She was going fast, so it missed her. She however flew to catch it.  
  
"Now where is dear little Ara?" Lily asked, but she knew exactly where Ara asked.  
  
"Could she possibly be behind that statue of a lion who is missing its right eye and a front tooth? Nah." She asked playfully as she flew closer to Ara's hiding spot.  
  
Ara caught the hard throw without difficultiy. Smiling wickedly, she threw it back, where Lily caught it. "Nice throw." Lily complimented and threw it back, even harder.  
  
"Thank you." Ara threw it back.  
  
"You're welcome." Lily threw it.  
  
"Do you play softball?" Ara inquired, throwing.  
  
"Played." Lily threw it back.  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"How old were you? I dont remember you telling me this!"  
  
"I was six. It must have slipped my mind." Lily shrugged. It was become more of a game of catch, they werent really focusing on the throwing.  
  
"UHEM!" Remus coughed. Lily smiled sheepishly and ran off with the ball. She swooped down behind Peter and tried to throw it at him. He caught it and threw it at Sirius, who dodged it, and James caught it. He threw it to Jen, who threw it to Ara, who threw it to Sirius, who threw it to Peter, who threw it to Lily, who threw it to Jen, who threw it to Remus, who threw it to Lily, who threw it back to Remus, who threw it back to Ara. Yes, I know it needs more detail, but this was going all very fast. They all had caught it almost perfectly, and it was getting very fast. Ara threw it to James, who held it in his hand.  
  
"James, you ruined the speed!" Lily complained.  
  
"Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow, and began to fly extreamily fast into Lily. Lily knew he wasn't going to stop, so she started to fly away. She flew to the portrait and pushed it open, and exited. Everybody followed, not wanting to miss this.  
  
It was every Quiditch player's dream to be able to fly inside the castle. I mean really, the tall celings, it made you feel like you were hovering over the magical world. Lily flew as high and as fast as she could. She was laughing the whole time, aware of what trouble she would get into, but not caring.  
  
James and the rest was on her tail, enjoying chasing after Lily.  
  
Finaly, James threw the ball, directly at Lily, who dove to catch the ball. She could do it extreamily well, and Sirius started to clap. Lily laughed and threw the ball playfully at him. He wasn't expecting it, and it hit him square in the forhead. Everyone laughed as he gaped.  
  
"HEY!" He whined and threw it back at Lily, who ducked, and it hit Ara.  
  
"YOU LITTLE-" She yelled and threw it at Sirius. Sirius speeded it at Remus, who threw it at James. This whole time they were slowly drifting towards the grownd, and were now a few feet away. James had a good arm, and he flung it at Lily, who dodged and instead, the ball hit a window. Lucky them, the ball was a little, and it compleatly shatered the window. They all gasped and ran to the window it had gone through.  
  
"Crapio!" Jen cursed. "That's McGonagalds office!"  
  
"You mean she's teaching in there?" James gasped.  
  
"No, she teaches somewhere else." Lily explained as she carefully opened the door and ran inside. She gasped. Lets just say the ball had shattered more than just the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TADA! I know, i know, sort of stupid. Dont worry Prank Day Part 2 is comming soon! REVIEW PLEES! 


	11. Prank Day: The Painting

Thank you for reviewing: sliperzRfuzzy, Pirates of the Caribean, Carmel March, crazy in love (hehe! you counted right!), phredtheflyingmonkey, blondelily,  
  
Pirates of the Caribean- PoC rocks!! hehe! I like that idea! Yes, that would be very cool! I think I might be able to work something like that into the story. Mabye it can all come to him in a dream or something. Well thanks for the idea!  
  
blondelily- i like the new chappies on ur stry btw. Yes, i agree sabastian IS cool. But my hero is coughJHONYDEPPcough coughSPOUNGEBOBcough is not available at the moment. please leave a message after the beep. k enough with the random stuff. thnx for reviewing!  
  
Obbsesive- I MISS HIM, TOO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! He's my favorite charecter too! Well, not in this story, but in the normal Harry Potter stories. I'm glad you like what I'm writing! Thank you for tuning in and reviewing! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Well. All I own is the story plot and a few of the charecters. And 21 dollars i will spend at hot topic. yes yes, the rest is JK's.  
  
People, i just realized, this is sort of like 'That 70's Show'! I mean really! For those of you who watch, Lily is a lot like Donna, but a tiny bit more tomboyish. You know micheal (the guy ashton kutcher plays)? thats sort of how i imagine Sirius, but not AS stupid. I dont think there is anybody to explain everyone else. Well James is sort of like Eric when he's around Lily. This will come later though...lol. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"James you are so dead." Lily sighed quickly. His eyes widened as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Oops." He mummbled.  
  
The ball had hit the window, broken McGonagald's pensive, shattered some potions, and broke a jar filed with little insects. Her quill case was knocked on the floor along with open bottles of ink. Worst of all, Proffessor McGonagald had a beautiful painting of Godric Gryfindor behind her desk. The glass was spotless and the frame was fine gold. Now, well lets just say now there was no glass, and a big hole through Godric's head.  
  
"I can fix the Pensive!" Jen quickly bent down to the floor and muttered a spell. The silver fluid that looked like water, started to expand until they formed one big blob, that sprouted up and into a now repaired Pensive bowl and poured in like water.  
  
"Everyone, just try and fix something." Remus sighed. Sirius repaired the window, Ara fixed the potions using the same technique Jen used. Peter gathered the insects (after Ara explained that worms dont bite) and fixed the jar. Jen gathered the quills and Remus cleaned the ink. James and Lily were hitting repairing spells at the portrait, which had no effect.  
  
"Repairo! Repairo! REPAIRO!" A frustrated James chanted.  
  
"Pictura! Pictura! Pictura! Pictura!" Lily doing it correctly, but nothing was happening. What made it worse was that whenever she walked by the many mirrors in McGonagalds room, they all broke  
  
"Any luck guys?" Jen asked.  
  
"No! It just dosent WORK!" Lily stomped her foot.  
  
"I'll give it a try. Pictura" Jen waved her wand. Nothing.  
  
"DANG IT!" She too stomped her foot.  
  
"You guys! I forgot to tell you! Oh no, this is not good." Remus walked up to them with his hand on his head. "You cant use spells on paintings in the castle! You know, just in case somebody tries to curse them into telling them what they've seen."  
  
"Damn! What are we going to do?" James cursed.  
  
"Well...we could do it the muggle way." Peter suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but that should be a last resort. I'm to lazy." James shrugged.  
  
"Well Lily-Lover, there really isn't any other way." Ara sighed.  
  
"WHO?" James turned red.  
  
"I mean James." Ara said in a not very convincing voice.  
  
"We COULD use a time turner to go back 30 years so that Proffessor McGonagald never have botten that picture." Sirius said randomly.  
  
"PADFOOT THATS A GREAT IDEA!" James shrieked.  
  
"No its not!" Lily protested.  
  
"I mean really, where are we going to get a time turner?" Jen crossed her arms.  
  
"McGonagald has one." James put his finger in the air triumphly. He pulled out a drawer and found an old time turner hidden beneath some papers.  
  
"How did you know it was there?" Ara asked.  
  
"I was in detention and she had to go fix Peeves up, so i snooped around." James added hastily.  
  
"Right. Well lets go!" Remus sighed.  
  
"Don't we have to hold hands?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yup." Sirius grinned like a mad dog and grabbed Ara's hand.  
  
"Ugh!" Ara slapped Sirius' hand. After a few seconds she realized that hadn't gotten him off.  
  
SLAP!  
  
She slapped his hand again. Sirius was still grinning like an idiot.  
  
SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!  
  
Ara panted for air. Then she started again.  
  
SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!  
  
Sirius was still grinning.  
  
"I GIVE UP!" Ara threw her hand up in defeat.  
  
"Aww this is so cute!" Remus teased.  
  
Ara held Lily's hand, who held James' hand, who held Peter's hand, who held Jen's, who held Remus' hand. It looked extreamily odd. Seven teenagers holding hands in a classroom.  
  
"Wait, lets ask when McGonagald bought the painting!" Ara suggested.  
  
"Excuse me, Godric, do you happen to remember when this picture was bought?" Remus asked kindly.  
  
"Y-y-yes! 35 years ago! JUST FIX ME!" Gryfindor cried.  
  
Jen was holding the timeturner, and when everyone was ready, she turned it 15 times. The world around them began to deslove with every turn. Swirls of color danced around them. A few seconds later, they landed with a thud on the ground. They all fellover as they let go of their hands.  
  
"It looks like it worked..."James looked around the room. It was obviously different. Most the walls were bare. There were half open trunks with lots of objects inside all over the room.  
  
"She must have just been hired." Lily added.  
  
"Well, where is she?" Remus stood up and walked toward the window. He saw McGonagalds figure walking away, and he quickly called to his friends.  
  
"She's leaving!"  
  
"Lets follow her. Just make sure none of the professors see you, or we might change the future." James said as he slowly opened the door. They all ran as fast as they could through the bustling hallways. Obviously their schedual was different from their past.  
  
"Excuse me! Pardon me! Move it! Thank you! Sorry!" The seven kids were causing a big commotion.  
  
They finally came to the door just as they saw McGonagald hop into a carridge.  
  
"Quick! Jump in the trunk!" Sirius ran down the steps and flung himself inside the back of the carrige.  
  
"What the heck!" Lily followed, and soon everyone else did.  
  
"OWW! James thats my face!" Remus hushed.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Remus get your leg off my stomache!" Jen scolded.  
  
"We all live in a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine." Sirius sang after some slience.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Ara sighed.  
  
"OUCH!" Everyone said as their carridge came to an abrupt stop.  
  
"Lets get out only once we hear that she's out." Lily warned.  
  
Sure enough, a few seconds later they heard a carridge door open and some high-heels landing on the pavment. The shoes clicked down the road, and everyone bustled out of the trunk.  
  
"Quick! Follow her!" James ran.  
  
Diagon Alley looked somewhat different. The Shrieking Shack was instead a "Vacation Shack". It was painted blue and yellow with lots of little fancy doo-da's here and there.  
  
Most of the basic shops were there, but the items being sold that were thought to be a delicasy were basic to the Marauders and Devils.  
  
"Try and blend in, and dont loose McGonagald!" Jen warned.  
  
The blending in was the hard part. Everone was wearing plain colored robes and simple pointy hats. They were wearing black, red, blue, and yellow. And no robes. They were getting hatefull looks as they walked down the streets. They igorned them, and would eventually have to duck behind a barrel or a stack of hay to avoid someone from the future.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the young McGonagald stepped into "Patty's Portrait Shop". The kids followed, and watched her look through the portraits on the wall. She then came to a stop as she passed Godric Gryfindor's portrait. She smiled and took it off the wall.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sirius ran into McGonagald.  
  
"Oh my!" She gasped. "What do you want?"  
  
"Um...*cough*" Sirius made his voice deeper.  
  
"You can't buy that ma'am." He shook his head.  
  
"And why not?" She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Becuase its cursed." Sirius whispered.  
  
"C-c-cursed?" McGonagald stuttered.  
  
"Yes, if you buy it, then it is cursed to be ruined by seven kids on brooms."  
  
"Well, um, I dont think I will buy it. How about this one?" She asked happily pointing to a painting of a cow doing ballet.  
  
"Perfect! But whatever you do, do NOT place it behind your desk." McGonagald eye's widened.  
  
"How did you know i was going to put it there?" She asked.  
  
"Lucky guess. Plus, it would look so much better next to the Potion shelves." Sirius added.  
  
"Ah. Yes well, I'm off to pay." McGonagald chuckled and hurried away.  
  
"Sirius, I have to say, at first i thought you were going to get in big trouble. But I take that back, that was quite smart of you!" Ara patted him on the back, as they emerged from behind their cover.  
  
"Now lets go get some ice-cream to celebrate!" Remus skipped out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yum..just as good as ever." Jen took a lick of her ice-cream.  
  
"I agree! Wow! How long has this been around?" James asked.  
  
"Dunno. Probably 100 years or so." Lily shrugged.  
  
"Do you think somebody will see us?" Sirius was hiding behind his chair.  
  
"Nah, nobody well recognize us at least." Ara said. "It's not Hogsmade Day or anything." Just as she said that, a bunch of Hogwarts students came running down the sidewalk.  
  
"It's Hogsmade Day!" They chanted.  
  
"Oh..." Ara chuckled.  
  
"We better get going!" Lily stood up.  
  
Right then, a kid, about eleven years old, walked up to the ice cream parlor. He had messy black hair and round glasses. He gasped and pointed at James.  
  
"Don! That kid looks just like me!" He cried.  
  
Everyone looked at eachother, and one second later they were running out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone fell on the floor with a thud. They looked around. It was succsessful!  
  
"Well, that was fun!" James got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"I guess." Lily shrugged as she stood up.  
  
"Would you look at that! She took my advice!" Sirius grinned. Their was no Godric Gryfindor portrait behind McGonagald's desk. There was only a painting of a cow dancing ballet next to the potions.  
  
"Well, now we know what to do if we ever get in trouble." Jen laughed.  
  
"Yeah, now lets hurry out before somebody catches us!" Remus rushed everybody out. Ironicly, the door opened for them and in steped McGonagald. She bounced back in shock.  
  
"What are you six doing in my office?" She demanded. She didnt see Peter becuase he hid behind the desk when he heard the door creek open.  
  
"Oh hello Professor! You see, something when terribly wrong in History of Magic. Somebody played a prank on Peter, somebody transfigured him into a pig." Ara lied quickly. James took the hint and muttered a spell that quickly transfigured him into a pig.  
  
"And where is he?" McGonagald asked suspiciously.  
  
"Right here." Ara pointed to the pig crawling around the floor.  
  
"And why did all six of you come?"  
  
"We couldn't carry him ourselves!" Ara cried.  
  
"You're a witch! Can't you levitate him?" McGonagald tested Jen.  
  
"Yes, but in a state of emergency, you just can't think right. Peter..he's like a brother to me. And, well, it was very emotional." Ara lied as she put her head in her hands.  
  
McGonagald nodded. "I understand." She turned Peter back into a human and tried to rush everyone out.  
  
"Wow Proffessor, where did you get that BEAUTIFUL painting?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh, the cow one? Yes well a few years ago I had an encounter with a boy who told me the painting I was going to buy was cursed. To think, he looked a lot like you.." McGonagald narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Now we will be going. The others will be relieved that Peter is back to normal!" Remus cooed patting Peter on the back as they headed out the door.  
  
"That was close!" Lily let the breath that she didnt know she was holding out as they closed the door.  
  
"That was quite an adventure!" Ara agreed.  
  
"We should do this more often!" Sirius added, noding.  
  
"NO!" Everyone, save Sirius, said in unison.  
  
"Hey! Would you look at that! ITS LUNCH TIME!" Sirius announced just as the bell wrang.  
  
"coughpigcough." Lily coughed. Sirius didnt hear as he was running at full speed to the table.  
  
"I just remembered something!" James gasped as he sat down at the table. "The prank!"  
  
"Oh...yeah!" Ara smiled. "But lets do it on the whole school. It will have more of a result." She added.  
  
"You're right. Isn't it discrimination if we only did it to the Slytherins? I mean come on James, not ALL the Slytherins are bad!" Lily added seeing the look on James' face.  
  
"Lily's right! So, when do we start?" Remus rubbed his hands against eachother.  
  
"Now?" Jen shrugged.  
  
Right then, a Hufflepuff girl, Bernice McCullin, walked up to James and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey James." She winked.  
  
"Hello beautiful." He whistled.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Great now that you're here." He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"We've lost him." Ara sighed.  
  
"Fine, I guess you guys will have to help me! Lets step away from the tables so it dosent fall on us." Lily got up from the bench and backed away just far enough.  
  
"How about instead of transfiguring gloopy stuff and then pouring it onto everyone, we just make it fall from the sky?" Remus suggested.  
  
"That's a little bit harder, but sure, that would work." Jen shrugged.  
  
"I forgot the spell for that, hold up." Lily sat herself on the ground a took a big book out of her bag. '101 Ways To Prank Your Enemies' was one of her favorite books, and helped her very often.  
  
"Aha. Ok, ready?" She asked.  
  
"What about Sirius?" Ara looked around for her friend.  
  
"What about me?" Sirius asked walking up to them from the tables. "I saw you guys come up from the tables and, being the smart soul i am, I followed."  
  
"Right, well hurry up we're about to start!" Peter rushed.  
  
"Ok, ready now?" Lily asked impatiently.  
  
"What about James?" Jen asked.  
  
"When I told him it was time he said 'Can't you see I'm busy?'" Sirius mocked.  
  
"Fine. Then he'll just become a victim." Lily smirked.  
  
"Ok, right, fine, just hurry! I'm dieing to see the look on peoples faces!" Ara cried franticly.  
  
"Celian Calleya Gigante." Lily whispered with a flick of her wand, and concentrating hard.  
  
After a few seconds, a loud 'POP' was heard and some yelllow sticky goop fell down on the students and teachers of Hogwarts. So much fell down you couldnt see the other side of the room. It COMPLEATLY covered everone. Some girls where screaming and some boys were trying to franticly get it off them. Others were throwing the goop at eachother. Well, whatever the people decided to do, it caused a great commotion.  
  
"It's not over yet!" Jen laughed in a sing song voice.  
  
"Celian Calleya Gigante." Lily reapeated the spell, but this time, mounds and mounds of feathers fell from the sky, covering every inch of the floor. When I mean mounds and mound I mean Mounds and mounds. Some girls were screaming as loud as they possibly could, while some people tried to shake them off. Others were taking mounds of feathers from the floor and throwing them at eachother. Just as they hoped, the feathers stuck. There was a lot of comotion. As soon as the feathers finished falling, everyone franticly searched for whoever it was that had done the prank. Well, it was sort of obviouse. Peter, Remus, Sirius, Jen, Ara, and Lily where rolling on the ground laughing, clutching their stomaches. They were also the only ones that didnt look like giant chickens.  
  
Everyone, and I mean EVERONE was covered in thick coats of feathers.  
  
"WE GOT YOU!" Sirius pointed, still laughing.  
  
"WE WIN!" Remus yelled, also laughing.  
  
"YOU SEVEN, COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" A fluffy McGonagald ordered.  
  
Lily burst into more peels of laughter. It's qutie humerouse to see a fluffy ball of feathers shoot up into the air and order you to come.  
  
"Six. There's six of us." Ara reminded McGonagald.  
  
"Fine, all six of you, you all get detention!" McGonagald stomped her foot on the ground.  
  
"Now Minevera, it is Prank Day!" Dumbledore spoke up, his eyes were twinkling. Well, what you could see of them.  
  
"Yes, but this is over the line!" Minevera snapped.  
  
"Just one simple spell will get rid of it all!" Dumbledore added.  
  
"Yes, still, but-"  
  
"Clenairo." Dumbeldore flicked his wand and all of the feathers and goop instantly disapeared. Everyone sighed with relief and started to whisper about what had just happened. And where was James.  
  
"Albus, don't you think its to much?" She tried to reason.  
  
"Well, we all need a little humoring somedays." He smiled.  
  
"Fine, you're all off the hook this time. But if you ever do this again, EVER, you will have months of detention." She pointed her finger at the kids.  
  
"Thank you!" They all said at once and ran down like the good little kids they weren't.  
  
Everyone whispered as they passed, making up incredible stories of what just happened.  
  
"We will never hear the end of this." Jen muttered. They returned to the Gryfinor table and sat down next to James. Almost everyone was givng them evil glares.  
  
"So Jamsie, did you like our preformance?" Lily asked.  
  
"Why didnt you wait for me?" James asked.  
  
"Well you see, its a long story. It all started when you came to Hogwarts and you decided to be a womanizer-" Lily started, counting off her fingers.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS WAIT FOR ME?" James interupted.  
  
"WELL SORRY! YOU WERE TO CAUGHT UP BEING FAMOUSE TO LISTEN!" Lily yelled back.  
  
"I WAS NOT! YOU GUYS DIDNT EVEN ASK ME!" James stood up.  
  
"SIRIUS DID! AND YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE TOO BUSY!" Lily did the same.  
  
"WELL I HAVE MY PRIORITIES!"  
  
"OH RIGHT, I FORGOT BEING A BIG HEADED JERK COMES FIRST!"  
  
"YOU'RE JELOUSE!"  
  
"JELOUSE? JELOUSE OF WHAT EXACTLY?"  
  
"JELOUSE BECAUSE I DONT PAY ATTENTION TO YOU LIKE I PAY ATTENTION TO THOSE OTHER GIRLS."  
  
"YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT? YOU WANT ME TO DRESS LIKE AN EVIL SLUT TO GET YOUR ATTENTION? I DONT EVEN WANT YOUR ATTENTION!"  
  
"YOU'RE GREEDY AND ONLY THINK ABOUT YOURSELF!"  
  
"LOOK WHO'S TALKING! IT'S MISTER I-CANT-GO-OUT-WIHT-THIS-GIRL-BECAUSE-SHES- TO-UGLY-EVEN-IF-SHES-REALLY-NICE!"  
  
"I DONT EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
  
"I DONT WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN! EITHER!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
They both turned their backs and stomped away. Lily to the Gryfindor Tower and James to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
The hall was filled with silence for a while as they watched Lily and James storm out.  
  
"Uh, well, that was interesting." Ara filled in the silence. Quickly, everybody whent back to talking.  
  
"Why does James always fight with her if he likes her?" Remus asked.  
  
"He's confused. He knows he likes Lily but he dosent know if he should. Also, he knows she's right." Ara added.  
  
"I guess. But really, we should do something to get them together." Sirius said eagerly.  
  
"Ah no! I dont wanna play cupid!" Ara crossed her arms.  
  
"We have better things to do with our life!" Jen added.  
  
"But this is for Lily and James! I know they're just crazy for eachother!" Remus protested.  
  
"Fun! We're to young to worry about this!" Jen complained.  
  
"Well, it could be fun..we can torture Lily!" Ara thought out loud.  
  
"What kind of friends are you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nah, you see its this little thing we do. We like to emerass and torture eachother, as long as its not to evil and its only playfull."  
  
"Oh. Well anyways, do you guys agree?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well..ok." Ara sighed.  
  
"I guess I'm in." Jen agreed.  
  
"Perfect! Now lets start planning! What should they name their kids?" Sirius smiled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hoped you liked this chappie! I know, horrible ending, but dont you worry. Nothing else important happens after that. Review pleez!!!!! 


	12. Opposite Day: Long Talks By The Lake

crazylily- hehe, because they are *cough*stupid*cough* just a little slow. Thanks for reviewing :D  
  
Carmel March- Yes, yes, eventualy. If you have any ideas how, shoot them at me! Thnx for reviewing  
  
blondelily- Awww thanks! I reviewed your chappie. It's great! hehe. Jhony Depp rocks.!!! I rememvber that partt where you quoted, I didnt know you did it on perpouse though. hehe that was funny! I'm hyper, too, and its 6:12 AM!  
  
Tiger12- CALM DOWN! Take 10 deep breaths. in...out...in...out....THANKIES!  
  
LunaMoon7- Its not what it looks like! But you did give me a good idea! Thanks!  
  
pan weasly kent- it'll come soon enough. hehe. I like having the power!  
  
lady dragons- Ok, thank yoU!  
  
Disclaimer: Yo no hablo ingles. hehe j/k. I dont own Harry Poooter and charecters ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily Evans slowly opened her eyes and groaned.  
  
"I dont want to wake up yet!" She thought to herself, but reluctantly got up knowing she had 15 minutes to get ready.  
  
She noticed her friends had already left. "Ditchers." She mummbled, rubbing her eyes. The truth was they tried countless ways of getting her up, but she'd just keep sleeping.  
  
Oblivious to everything happening, she picked a random shirt and shorts to put on. She noticed they were slitely to tight, but put it on anyways. All she needed was food. Lily didnt even know what color shirt he put on. Grabing her robe, she walked out the door and down the steps. Some people were still in the common room, including the Devils who were playing Exploding Snap with the Marauders. They looked up from their game when she came down. Lily laughed at what she saw.  
  
Sirius and James were both dressed identicaly. They both wore black and white tuxedos with a rose in their pockets. They had black shoes that looked as if they had been polished in exesivly. They looked extreamily "handsome" and proffessional.  
  
Remus was wearing HUGE pants, about an XXXXXXXXXXXXXXL. His shirt was a jersey that said "F*** You" on both sides. He wore a bandana and a stud earing. He had lots of golden necklaces and rings. Bling bling!  
  
Ara was wearing pink. So much pink. Too much pink. She had an extreamily tight short sleeve that was pink. Her booty shorts said CUTE on the back and were pink. She had PINK socks, PINK higheels. PINK scrunchie, make up, earings, and clips in her hair.  
  
Jen was wearing a rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyy yy small spaghetti strap that was yellow. She had on a jean mini skirt that was almost TOO small. She had on so many braclets Lily was excpecting her to tip over.  
  
Peter was wearing athletic shorts and a basketball jersey. He had on nike tennis shoes. (bad discription, but do we care about Peter?)  
  
Everone's eyebrows were raised. Sirius whistled and James stared. Ara, Jen, Peter, and Remus were laughing as Ara when up to Lily and started to drag her away.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this scene may not be viewed by anybody under the age of 13." Ara said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Ara, what are you talking about?" Lily asked. James got up and walked over next to her.  
  
"May I take this walk down to the Great Hall?" He asked formaly. Lily pushed him to the side and asked, "What the HELL are you people talking about?"  
  
"Lily, look down." Jen stiffeled a laugh. Lily eyed her curiously but did look down.  
  
"OH DAMN!" She yelled and started to run as fast as she had ever run in her entire life. She slamed the door behind her and she sank down to the floor.  
  
"Eww, eww, eww, eww." She repeated, massaging her temples. She looked down again and quickly looked back up.  
  
What caused all this terror? Her clothes. Let's just say the shirt started about five to six inches abover her belly button. It was black and that kind of soft material that was see-through. Let's just say it showed lots of cleavage. The strap was the kind that hung down to the side so that the top of her shoulder was bear. It was extreamily slutty...and not to mentioin tight. Her jeans were jean booty shorts, and when I mean small I mean SMALL. They were also the kind that hung down to the very bottom of your hip. Lily looked around for soemthign else to wear. She threw all the clothes out, searching franticly. Nope, nothing. It was all the same. Small and tight.  
  
She quickly poked her head out the door to make sure that nobody was there and quickly ran into the third year boys dorm. James, Sirius, and Remus were all inside doing something suspiciouse around a bed.  
  
"Hello?" She smiled. They all whiped around and hid the parchment behind their backs.  
  
"Hiya Lils." Remus said.  
  
"Uh..um..hi Lily." Jame stuttered.  
  
"Hiya." Sirius smiled a cheesy grin.  
  
"Remus can I use one of your sweaters?"  
  
"Sure. Just remember to return it this time!"  
  
"WHAT? It wasn't MY fault I jumped off a third story building and into a lake and i started to drownd because the sweater was so heavy! Plus, this sweater isnt even yours! IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!"  
  
"Oh, of corse it wasn't Lils." Sirius was still wearing the same smile.  
  
"Sirius, stop smiling." Lily put the sweater over her head and sat down next to him.  
  
"Take the sweater off Lils!" James whined.  
  
"WHAT? Bloody hell no!" She looked at him as if he had just declard he was marrying a donkey.  
  
"Would you do it for me?" He smiled sweetly.  
  
"No."  
  
"James just SHUT UP!" Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"All you ever talk about is how cute Lil-" Sirius mocked, but was interupted by James' hand flung over his mouth. Lily looked at the suspiciously but then fixed her gaze on the parchment they had been around.  
  
"Woha! What's this?" She picked it up and eyed it curiously. There was a map of Hogwarts down to every last detail.  
  
"That's the Marauder Map. It shows you secret passage ways and where people are located around the castle." Remus explained as he hopped down next to Lily to show her the things.  
  
"It's not finished, is it?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nope, it should be done in a few days though." Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Very awsome. Now come down with me to eat." She patted Remeus on the head and they all walked out together.  
  
"I see you fixed your problem Lils." Ara smiled.  
  
"She's got to many problems to solve." James muttered.  
  
"I heard that Jamie. I was going to make Sirius give me a piggy back ride, but just for that, turn around." James did as he was told and Lily hopped on him.  
  
"Hurry up you freakin horse!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Awww, isn't that cute?" Jen asked Ara.  
  
"It wont last long." Ara sighed.  
  
"Why?" Sirius complained.  
  
"Because they always fight!" Remus explained. "One minute they're friends, the next they're in love, and they next they're enemies!"  
  
"Yeah, well we'll just have to comense in Lily-James opperation." Sirius declared.  
  
"Oh, big words for a little man!" Ara teased.  
  
"Let's lock them in a broom closet!" Remus suggested.  
  
"Nah, Lils would have our head." Jen shook her head.  
  
"We can make James confess his true feelings to Lily!" Sirius said dreamily.  
  
"That might work, but what if she dosent like him?"  
  
"She has to!" Remus gasped.  
  
Ara said, "Still. Well, we'll find out today."  
  
"Hey, can we borrow a sweater, too?" Jen asked after a few seconds of silence.  
  
Remus laughed. "Help yourselves."  
  
"Yo, thanks dawg." Ara teased as she whent up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're heavy." James commented. Lily was still on his back.  
  
In a very Katie-ish voice, she said, "Are you saying I'm FAT!?"  
  
"Not at all flower dear."  
  
"Shut up." She sighed. They walked (well techincally only James was walking) silently down the hall until they came to the staircase.  
  
"Ok, get off now." James stopped at the stairs.  
  
"Awww!" She whined.  
  
"Fine!" He gave up, actually, he wanted to cary her down.  
  
"Yey! Gidy up!" Lily chered and kicked him right as he took his first step. They both lost their balance and whent flying, James landing first on the hard marble. Then Lily landed on James.  
  
"Woops." Lily laughed, rolling off James.  
  
"You kick hard." James rubbed his leg.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled and stood up, and helped James off the ground as well.  
  
"Now lets hurry up before our dear friends make a big joke out of it." James dragged Lily down the stairs, and neither of them noticed they were still holding hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AWWWWWWWWW!" Sirius practicly yelled as he sat down in the Gryfindor table.  
  
"That's so CUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" Remus whiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"What?" James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Jamie and Lily are holding handsies!" Sirius laughed.  
  
James and Lily looked at eachother and quickly let go.  
  
"Siri boy, my hands are not holding his!" She said holding her hands in the air.  
  
"Yes they a- awwww. You let go!" Remus whined.  
  
"Anyhoo, Lils, meet us after class by the lake, k?" Jen ruined the mood.  
  
"Sure." She eyed her friends suspiciously.  
  
Just moments later, Katie and her friends sat down next to Lily.  
  
"Oh, hello freak." Katie glared at Lily.  
  
"Oh, hello slut who made hell freeze over."  
  
"I am not a slut!" She pouted.  
  
"Yeah, Like, Lils, she is like totally not like a slut! she just like, uses people and like wears clothes that are like as big as a their brains. Which is like, not very big." Ara immitated Katie.  
  
"I'm not wearing something small!" She protested.  
  
"Katie, its OPPOSTIE day." Jen yelled the word 'opposite'.  
  
"You're just jelouse."  
  
"Oh, you're right. I've always wanted to be a bitch." Lily rolled her eyes. (A/N: Sry for the cursing here, but you know, thats their charecter)  
  
"I'm not a bitch!"  
  
"Listen to the poor soul." Ara shook her head sadly.  
  
"Come on girls lets go!" Katie picked up her food and moved away.  
  
"LETS GO, BARBIE GO!" Sirius sang. Everybody stared at him.  
  
The bell rang as everybody got up to go to their class.  
  
"Quick! Hurry!" Lily grabbed the food and stuffed it in her friends' mouths.  
  
"Why such a hurry?" Remus asked after swallowing his food.  
  
"We have CHARMS!" She jumped up and down.  
  
"You like Charms to much." James groaned.  
  
"I feel like singing." Ara smiled randomly.  
  
"'Cause you're a god, And I am not, And I just thought that you would know, You're a god, And I am not, And I just thought I'd let you go." Lily sang.  
  
"Oh! Oh oh oh! Lils, you have the Matchbox Twenty CD right?" Ara clapped her hands. "Ya." "I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell, I know, right now you can't tell, But stay a while and baby then you'll see, A different side of me, I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impared, I know, right now you dont care, but soon enough you're gonna think of me, and how i used to be." Ara sang.  
  
"That song rocks. But it shall never beat Good Charlotte." Jen pointed out. "YOU... DONT WANNA BE JUST LIKE YOU  
  
WHAT IM SAYIN IS THIS IS THE ANTHEM  
  
THROW ALL YOUR HANDS UP  
  
YOU..DONT WANNA BE YOU!" Jen sang. "You're right Jen. Nobody will ever EVER beat Good Charlotte." Lily smiled wickedly. "Ok, if you three dont mind, lets talk about something else other than preppy boy bands." Sirius mocked. All three girls gasped. "PREPPY BOY BANDS?" Ara started to hit Sirius on the back of the head. "Ouchies!" Sirius whined. "TAKE," hit, "THAT," hit "BACK!" hit. "Fine, fine! If you three dont mind, lets talk about something else other than gay boy bands!" Jen and Lily gasped and lunged at Sirius and began to beet him as well. "TAKE IT BACK!" "FINE, FINE! LETS KEEP TALKING ABOUT MUSIC!" Sirius gave up. They all got off him and Ara whiped pretend sweat off her brows. "Whew. I dont know what got into us!" "What kind of friends are you?" Remus joked. "The kind that beat their friends up," Jen smiled as they got to the classroom, right on time, too! "Aww, that walk was too short." Ara frowned. "Plus, I'm never going to be any better at Charms." "Of coarse not! You're horrible!" Sirius stuck his tounge out. "I'm better than you!" "You are not!" "Yes, I am! I'll prove it to you." "Fine!" "I can make my feather run faster than yours!" "Bring it on grandma!" "I'm not the grandma, Jen is!" "Right, bring it on girlfriend!" "Ew. I'm not your girlfriend." "Ara, will you be my girlfriend?" "No." "I can still make mine run faster." "Bring it on." "Fine, ready, set, go!" Sirius said and they both started to race their featheres. "Ha! I'm winning!" Sirius chanted. "Not anymore!" "Heya!" "A few more seconds left!" "NOOOO!" "YES!" Ara jumped up from her chair once her feather whent over the finish line. "BUYA! I ROCK! I SO ROCK!"  
  
"Miss Ara, please calm down." Proffessor Flitwick squeaked. "Sorry prof." Ara sat down and seconds later, a note came fluttering onto her desk.  
  
She opened it up and read: Hi Ara. I'm bored -Padfoot  
  
She scribbled something back and tossed it onto Sirius' desk. Hi Siris, I'm pissed -You-Know-Who  
  
OH MY GOD! ITS VOLDIEPOO! -Padfoot  
  
You are slow - Ara  
  
ARA! YOU'RE ALIVE! *hug* -Padfoot  
  
SIRIUS! YOU'RE RAMBLING! *slap* -ARA  
  
Oh come on! Be a little nicer to me! -Padfoot  
  
Why should I be nice to you? It's fun being EVVVVVVVVILL! MWHAHAHAHA - Ara  
  
You're rambling -Padfoot  
  
AM NOT! -Ara  
  
Anyways, lets talk about project Lily James -Padfoot  
  
Project Lily-James needs a new name - Ara  
  
Like...BUNGEE JUMPING MONKIES? -Padfoot  
  
No, like Mission Imposible -Ara  
  
Oh..ok. OH HAHAHHA! I GET IT! HEHE! MISSION IMPOSIBLE! GOOD ONE! -Padfoot  
  
Hardy har har. -Ara  
  
HAHAHAH! HARDY HAR HAR! THATS SOOO FUNNY! -Padfoot  
  
Right... -Ara  
  
You know you love me. -Padfoot  
  
That was random -Ara  
  
So you DONT DENY IT? -Padfoot  
  
You're right, I think you're hot -Ara  
  
REALLY?-Padfoot  
  
No -Ara  
  
You know, I have feelings, too! -Padfoot  
  
No you dont -Ara  
  
I do TO! -Padfoot  
  
We're rambling -Ara  
  
Ok! Bye then -Padfoot  
  
Buh bye -Ara  
  
I looooooooove you! -padfoot  
  
Ara smiled and pocketed the usless note. The rest of the class was boring - IF you weren't Lily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, Ara, when was the last time we were here?" Lily asked, her back slumped againsted a tree, staring into the lake.  
  
"First year." Ara replied with the same dreamy expresion as Lily.  
  
"It's amazing." Jen sighed.  
  
"Yeah, it is. So, people, my people, lets talk." Ara smiled focusing her eyes on Lily.  
  
"Ok. Well, I'm going to try out for Quiditch, since the Gryfindor chaser is dropping out, James is going to fill in that position, so I'll try for seeker. No matter what James says." Lily smiled.  
  
"Are you mad at James?" Jen cocked her haid to the side.  
  
"Not now. But sometimes..I dont know. He can just be such a pain in the arse. He's sexist and a player. I can't really take him that seriously."  
  
"Just give him a chance!" Ara frowned.  
  
"A chance? For what?" Lily chuckled.  
  
"Oh, come on Lily. Isn't it obviouse? He loves you!" Jen cried.  
  
"Love? James can't love. He dosent even have a crush on me!" Lily said nervously.  
  
"Lils. Remember you told us he almost kissed you?" Ara reminded her of the insedent.  
  
"Well, mabye he wasn't. Or mabye it was just the perfect timing, and he didnt mean it." Lily tried to find an excuse.  
  
"No, Lily, thats not it." Jen shook her head.  
  
"Do you like him?" Ara asked, which was followed by silence.  
  
"As a friend? Yes. As more than that? I'm not sure. I'm worried I'll just be one of the girlfriends he picks up on the side walk and then dumps her back out onto the street. I'm sure he really is sweet, but so far I can't trust him with my heart."  
  
"So you like him?"  
  
"Hey, I never said that!"  
  
"So you don't like him?"  
  
Silence..  
  
"I never said that." Lily finally said. "But to take the limelight off me, Ara, what about Siri boy?"  
  
Ara smiled as she played with some grass. "He's nice. Really nice. Sweet..fuunny." She said dreamily.  
  
"Well somebody likes Sirius." Jen rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just a little though." Sudenly, Ara turned back to herself. "IF YOU DARE SAY ANTHING-"  
  
"Ara, we wont!" Lily chidded.  
  
Ara sighed. "Ok. Jen. You're turn."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Remi?"  
  
"Oh. Er..he's sweet and nice and funny and cute." She said quickly looking at her shoes.  
  
"I'll let that slip." Lily sighed.  
  
"Damn, I just realized something. Here we are, three girls who dont drool over boys, talking about boys. That's freaky." Ara said comming into reality.  
  
Lily bit her lip and Jen looked worried. "You're right."  
  
"Only because its this once does not in any way mean we are girly girls." Lily pointed out.  
  
"I guess. Any ways, on lighter tones, Quiditch!" Ara rubbed her hands together.  
  
"Falmouth Flacons rock!" She grinned.  
  
"Nah ah! Chudley Cannons! I mean, sure, they haven't been doing to good the past ten years, but they WILL make a comeback!" Ara shook her finger.  
  
"No way in hell! It's going to be the Tutshill Tornados!"  
  
"Yeah, they are good." Jen shrugged her sholders but added quickly, "But Falmouth Flacons are still the best."  
  
"BUT! Remember the last game when the Chudley's seeker pulled out a Wronksi Feint!"  
  
"It was impresive, but only impresive. But the Tornados pulled TWO of those on the Chuds!"  
  
"Last year when the Falcons play, they pulled off a Porskoff Ploy with each score.They also did a few Dopple Beater Defences. And dont forget a few years ago they did a perfect Woollongong Shimmy. You have to admit that take practice!" Jen debated.  
  
"Well the Tornados are still on the top. And by pure talent!"  
  
"Chudley Cannons will have a comeback! I sware!"  
  
"Falmouth Fancons rock the boat!"  
  
"Let's go swim!" Ara yelled.  
  
"That was random." Lily laughed.  
  
"Let's go up."  
  
"Promise me we'll come tomorrow?" Ara pleaded.  
  
"Yes Arabella-"  
  
"ARA!"  
  
"Yes Ara." Finished Lily.  
  
The three girls picked their stuff up and walked up to the castle, laughing and playing all the way there. (A/N: And this little piggy when wee wee wee, all the way home.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What'd she say?" Sirius grabbed Ara's shoulder as they made their way into the common room.  
  
"Why don't you ask her yourself?"  
  
"You think she'd tell me?"  
  
"Of coarse! She's your friend!"  
  
"Alrighty. Thanks Ara dear!" Sirius said and kissed her on the CHEEK. Ara was taken by surprise, but recovered quickly and stuck her foot out and tripped Sirius.  
  
"Owie! What was that for?" He pouted.  
  
"Nah ah ah! Don't ever do that again or I'll rip you into pieces." She tutted.  
  
"Meanie." He mummbled as he walked off. He stopped by Remus and told him, "Come with me to set up an office." Remus nodded and they both pulled up a chair and sat down and called, "Lily! Into my office please!"  
  
Lily looked up from her homework and laughed as she made her way to the "office".  
  
"Hello Sir Siri, Sir Remi. What'd you want?" She grinned.  
  
"Do you like James?" Remus asked imediatly.  
  
"Why do people keep asking me that?" She sighed, "As a friend. And a friend only, I think. I'm sure he's sweet and everthing deep down." She stopped. "Very very deep down. Right now he's only a good friend. Sure I mean he is a tiny bit charming, you didnt hear that from me, but he is a womanizer! I can't trust him like that! I mean sure he is really nice and charming, but.." Lily explained.  
  
Sirius nodded, "I see. You may go now." He shoed her away.  
  
"JAMES! MY OFFICE NOW!" Sirius called. James walked up to the "office" and sat down. Lily gave Sirius a warning glance.  
  
"Don't worry Lils, this is all confidential!" Sirius called to her. "She likes you, but as a friend and only a friend. She says your a womanizer and that she can't trust you with her luv." Sirius blurted out to James, who frowned.  
  
"But I really do like her!" James pouted.  
  
"Are you sure its not just a little crush? Tell me, why do you like Lily?" Remus asked, jotting down notes.  
  
"She's pretty." He shrugged.  
  
"Is that all?" Sirius looked worried.  
  
"No, she's not like most girls!" James said, and looked proud of himself for the "detailed explination".  
  
"So you like her because she's a challenge?" Remus asked, also looking worried.  
  
"No! No! She actually has brains! She's smart and really fun to hang around with. She makes you feel better when you're sad and sticks up for you. She makes me laugh whenver she says something, and whatever she does say is always the right thing. She's just perfect!" James said quickly, and caught his breath in the end.  
  
Remus smiled. "Good. Now I want you to think. To make her yours, what do you need to do?"  
  
"Tell her?" He shrugged.  
  
"Not yet. Be nice to her. Do her favors, give her compliments, give her a shoulder to cry on. Come on, you know Lily, what does she like?"  
  
"Music." He laughed.  
  
"Seranade to her!" Sirius bounced up and down.  
  
"No, dont!" Remus stuck his hand out.  
  
"Yes, yes! Do it!" James looked from Remus to Sirius.  
  
"Sorry Padfoot! But you're just not that...great with the ladies." James shook his head.  
  
"I am too!" He looked offended.  
  
"Yes, but only because you're 'Oh So Charming!'" Remus mocked in a girly voice.  
  
"Hmph." Sirius crossed his arms.  
  
"Anyways, just be nice to Lily." Remus continued.  
  
"I can do that!"  
  
"And no flirting with other girls what so ever, no more dumping girls for other girls after two days. You hear me?" Remus pointed a finger threateningly at James  
  
James nodded. "Thank you Dr.Phil." (A/N: WRONG ERA! I KNOW! LIVE WITH IT!)  
  
"You're welcome!" Sirius smiled gleefully.  
  
James happily ran off to sit next to Lily while Remus and Sirius sighed.  
  
"He's fallen hard." Remus shook his head.  
  
"Don't you wish Ara would take that shirt- I mean sweater off?" Sirius asked dreamily.  
  
"Not TWO of you!" Remus shouted.  
  
"Three of us." Sirius corrected.  
  
"I do not like Jen!" Remus started but was interupted.  
  
"I never said that! BUT! You would do anything for her." Sirius smirked.  
  
"I would not-"  
  
"Hey Remus, we need help with DADA back there. Come." Jen snuck up on them and ordered.  
  
"Sure!" Remus hopped up and walked back with her.  
  
"I am SO smart!" Sirius patted himself on the back as he got off his chair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Lils." James smiled as he sat down next to her.  
  
Lily looked up from her work, "Oh hi!" She secretly wondered whether Sirius had said anything to James.  
  
"So what ya doing?"  
  
"Transfiguration. God I suck at this." She said laying her quill down.  
  
"I don't!" He said gleefully.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"I'll help you!" James offred.  
  
Lily smiled, "Really? Thanks!"  
  
"What are friends for?" He asked taking the textbook in his lap.  
  
"Before you trasnfigure something, you have to be able to imagine it in your head. Now imagine a frog, and only a frog." James read.  
  
"Ok." Lily nodded.  
  
"Now concentrate very hard on changing something into a frog. Flick, wave, and say Animogial."  
  
Lily closed her eyes. "Animogial."  
  
She didnt hear James say good job or something of the sort, so her eyes quickly fluttered open to see what disaster she'd caused.  
  
"James?" Lily asked, looking around her. He was nowhere in sight!  
  
"RIIIBET!" A frog croaked from in front of Lily.  
  
She gasped and took the frog in her hand. "JAMES?"  
  
The frog croaked as in replying to his name.  
  
"Oh God I'm so sorry!" She said quickly and bit her lip.  
  
"ARA!" She called, turning her head she saw she was busy talking to Sirius. Oh Well!  
  
"ARA! GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"YES MAAM YES!" Ara rolled her eyes and relluctantly got up.  
  
"Who's the frog." Ara asked knowingly.  
  
"James." Lily sighed.  
  
"Kiss him!" Ara teased.  
  
"Eww!"  
  
"Fine then! I guess he'll just have to stay that way!" Ara smirked and stood up.  
  
"NO! Ara! HELP!"  
  
Ara sat back down. "Fine, but only because he's my friend, too."  
  
"And I'm not?" Lily tried to look hurt.  
  
"Of coarse not! You're my best friend!" Ara said simply.  
  
"Ah! I must have forgotten!" Lily grinned happily.  
  
"Antianimo." Ara waved her wand and James sprouted back to his original self.  
  
"I AM SO SORRY!" Lily cried as soon as he was himself.  
  
"It's fine. It was fun!" James lied. Lily took her wand out again and gave him a look that said 'Again?'.  
  
"Not THAT fun." He said quickly. "And thank you Ara for returning me."  
  
Ara nodded, smiled, waved, and trotted away.  
  
"Hey James." Lily whispered.  
  
"What??"  
  
"I have a feeling they're up to something."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TADA! HOPED YOU LIKED IT! Don't worry, opposite day part two is commming soon to a theatre near you! hehe.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	13. Opposite Day: The Voice

blondelily- YEAH! SIMPLE PLAN ROCKS!! As a matter of fact, I'm got their CD today! And this chappie will contain LOTS of songs, so excepct a simple plan song! thnx for reviewing!  
  
Carmel March- yey! glad you dont care about the era! THNX 4 REVIEWING!  
  
gryffchick69- aww, thnx!  
  
LstCharmed1- Oh my goodness! I feel so...special! Thank you! ('bout the hyperness, join the club) *grins*  
  
LunaMoon7- I WAS originaly going to make it a little different, and i might, but then people kept saying to get them together. I may have an unexcpected surprise though..hehehehe. Thnx 4 reviewing! lol, dont you just luv Sirius' sayings?  
  
Jewel5- Oh thats cool that ur name is Jena! hehe! What a coincidentce...heck I wont even try and spell that. Thnx for reviewing! I'll look at yours!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and charecters so dont sue me! IM NOT EVEN 13 AND MY PARENTS ARENT LAWYERS! Which is odd because my story is rated PG-13. hehe oh well  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kumbaya my Lord..Kumbaya!" Sirius sang swaying back and forth on the couch.  
  
"Sirius shut UP!" Jen cried, frustrated.  
  
"But I want to SING!" Sirius cried in dispair.  
  
"Fine!" Ara shot up from her sitting place on the chouch. "We'll have a Kareeokee!"  
  
"REALLY?" Sirius looked at her with wide puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Yes, really. Now who wants to come ask with me?" She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I will!" Lily hopped up and joined her best friend as they started to walk out the Gryfindor Common Room.  
  
"Do you think Dumbledor will let us?" Lily asked eagerly.  
  
"Remember when we asked if we could have a paintball fight in first year?" Ara grinned.  
  
"Of coarse!"  
  
"Remember how he said as long as we did it outside, it was fine?" Ara laughed.  
  
"Ha! You're right!" Lily said happily.  
  
"Er...do you know the password?" Ara asked Lily.  
  
"No. Um..Recess Pieces. Kit Kat! Hershey Bars! Hershey's Kisses!"  
  
The stone gargoyels sprang into life and hopped to the side, making Ara and Lily jump slightly. The two took a step forward and the Gargoyles sprung back into their original position behind them.  
  
Wondering if they should be here, they rose on the spiral staircase. They knocked on the fancy wood door.  
  
"Come in!" Dumbledore's voice echoed from inside.  
  
Lily pushed the door open and they stepped in. Dumbeldore smiled. "Ah, yes, Arabella and Lily, long time no see." He chuckled and missed Ara's flinch at her name.  
  
"Hello Headmaster. Ara and I had an idea, and we wanted to suggest it. We were wondering if we could do a Kareokee sometime." Lily explained.  
  
"During dinner or just in the Gryfindor Common Room." Ara shrugged.  
  
Dumbledore stroked his long beard. "Yes, yes, that is a good idea! When was the last time we did something like this? I'll announce it and it will begin at dinner." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you sir." They both said in unison as they whent out the door. As soon as they closed it, Ara let out a long sigh, and they did their little handshake.  
  
"Score!" Lily cheered.  
  
"We rock! We rock! We rock!" Ara danced all the way down the steps.  
  
"So what song are you going to sing?"  
  
"Dunno. How bout you?"  
  
"Something from Avril I guess." Lily shrugged.  
  
They were back in the common room in no time.  
  
"What did they say?" Jen aksed, pouncing on her friends.  
  
"Dumbledore said yes!" Lily said happily, while Ara was doing her 'Go Me' dance again.  
  
"I see that." Remus laughed.  
  
"SO! What ya people gonna sing?" Ara plopped down onto the sofa.  
  
"WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE, A YELLOW SUBMARINE, A YELLOW SUBMARINE.. ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
********At the Kareeokee**********  
  
The whole school was setteld in the Great Hall. The only difference was that there was a stage with lights and a magical Kareeokee. Everone was talking excitedly, deciding what they were going to sing, or wondering who was going to sing what.  
  
Dumbledore rose and the chatter quickly died.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, today we are going to have a special activity! As some of you," try everybody, "have heard, its a Kareeokee. Now, whoever would like to sing simply needs to walk up to the line. There is no limit to the times you sing, it just cannot be all at once. Now dig in and sing!" Dumbledore sat down as the students cheered, and quite a few got up in line.  
  
"I'm nervouse." Sirius rubbed his stomache.  
  
"You're not singing though...are you?" Lily's eyes widened.  
  
"Of COARSE I am!"  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO SING KUMBAYA?" Ara's mouth hung open.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then what?" Jen put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh would you look at the time?" Sirius said, perpously annoying the girls. "I have to go on!" He skipped off onto the stage. Of coarse, there were only girls in line at this moment, and they all giggled and let Sirius go to the front of the line as he said his thank yous and winked at a few selected girls, who inturn fainted and were rushed to the Hostpital Wing.  
  
Sirius proudly walked on stage in his tux and took the microphone.  
  
"Hello ladies." He winked as he brushed his hair back. The crowd- I mean girls- went wild.  
  
"Today I'm going to sing a song that is dedicated to.." Sirius took out a paper from his pocket, unfolded it, and read, "None of you!" He smiled and put the paper away.  
  
"This song is called 'Perfect', by Simple Plan." A life-less voice echoed out of nowhere, and Sirius looked around franticly, until he remembered he was on stage.  
  
"Oh yeah!" He grinned stupidly and the music began. He suddenly became more seriouse. "Hey dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that  
  
I'm alright  
  
And you can't change me  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
  
All the days you spend with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard  
  
Just to talk to you  
  
But you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect." Almost everybody was clapping wildly, just because he had a good voice and was Sirius. But his friends also clapped for him because they knew it wasn't a song he picked out of the blue. Only a few of his friends knew that Sirius had lots of family trouble at home, and his "family" was all Slytherins except for him. His brother, Regulus, whent to the school as well, but as a first year.  
  
When Sirius finally came back, his friends all congratudlated him for doing well and told him he was very brave to sing something like that. Sirius just smiled and shrugged. "Are any of us going to sing?" Lily asked after about three girls whent up there and sang horribly to horrible songs. "I'll go if one of you go." Jen said, finsihing her food. "Well, I'll come with ya. I'm going to sing as well." James joined her and whent to the back of the three-person line. After waiting a few minutes, it was there turn. "I'm going first!" Jen teased and ran on stage. She was still wearing the sweatshirt. "This song is called-" "I'm going to sing 'All You Wanted' By Michelle Branch." Jen interupted the voice. "I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone." Jen smiled as the crowd clapped. She had a very good voice, not perfect, but very amazing. James patted her on the back as he did to all his friends (A/N: For this who are getting any ideas..). Jen was greated and slapped on the back by her kind friends. (awwwwwwwwww.) James then walked on the stage. The girls when wild as they saw his face. "Right. Well I'll be singing-" "This song is 'I'd Do Anything' by Simple Plan!" The voice interupted, taking his revenge on Jen out on James. "GOOOOOOOO JAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" Some girl in the audience screamed. "Another day is going by  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
  
But you're out there  
  
And I'm here waiting  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
  
But now you're gone  
  
And I can't think straight  
  
This could be the one last chance  
  
To make you understand  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
Together we broke all the rules  
  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
  
And leave this place  
  
And never come back  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
  
If you miss me have no fear  
  
I'll be here  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And all I see is you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I try to sleep  
  
I can't forget you  
  
Nanana (....)  
  
And I'd do anything for you  
  
Nanana (....)  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you."  
  
The crowd whent wild, and Lily was the only one out of her friends that did not know the song was for her. "That song was so totally for me!" Lots of girls where claiming. "Go James!" Remus said with a knowing glance on his face. "Whoo!" Remus slapped his butt. "Nice one!" Ara gave him a high five, while Sirius just grinned. "Hey Lily.."Jen stuck her tounge out at James, "did you get the song?" James gasped. "Uh..what?" Lily arched her eyebrows. "She means its our turn Lily." Ara rolled her eyes and grabbed her friends arm and dragged her on stage. "You go first." They both said at once. "But I dont know what song I'm going to sing!" Lily complained. "Fine fine, I'll go!" Ara ran up on stage and took the microphone. "Hello everyone." She said in a very Elvis-ish voice. "I am going to sing 'You Set Me Free' by Michelle Branch!" She said quickly. "Haha! I beat you, you selfless voice!" Ara laughed. "Did not!" Said the voice. "Did TOO!" "Did not!" "Did TOO!" "Uhem!" McGonagald coughed loudly. (A/N: BTW ppl, i know, too much michelle branch, but its really hard to find a good song that matches whats happening, sort of, and Michelle Branch just happens to have a lot of them!) "Oh, right, sorry Mikey G!" Ara took the microphone in her hand again as the music started.  
  
"Can't you see?  
  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
  
Close my eyes  
  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless  
  
No need to wonder why  
  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly,  
  
so you gave me your wings  
  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
  
And you set me free  
  
There's a will  
  
There's a way  
  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
  
This is real  
  
I'm afraid  
  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
  
You make me restless  
  
You're in my heart  
  
The only light that shines  
  
there in the dark  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly,  
  
so you gave me your wings  
  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
  
And you set me free  
  
When I was alone  
  
You came around  
  
When I was down  
  
You pulled me through  
  
And there's nothing that  
  
I wouldn't do for you  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly,  
  
so you gave me your wings  
  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
  
And you set me free."  
  
Immediatly, there was lots of clapping. Ara had a perfect voice. It was a little-known fact that Ara was a great singer but hardly ever sung. She smiled and hopped off the stage. Lily then climbed up the stage, too, and grabbed the microphone.  
  
"Yo, I'm gonna sing the song 'Too Bad About Your Girl' by The Donnas." (Dont ask)  
  
"Meanie." The voice answered.  
  
"Waitin' all night not a call in sight I got the bait but I got no bite Wanna have some fun, wanna have someone Who can make me feel alright I'm lookin' at you, you're lookin' at me to Yeah you know what I wanna do But your girlfriend wants the night to end Baby tell me somethin' new  
  
It's too bad about your girl She doesn't look like she's much fun It's too bad you got a date tonight Cause you're lookin' like you're the one  
  
She left but now she's back Stickin' out her rack She got you runnin' down the wrong track Can't wait to see her face when I'm in her place And I'm tryin' to get you in the sack  
  
It's too bad about your girl She doesn't look like she's much fun It's too bad you got a date tonight Cause you're lookin' like you're the one  
  
Tell her to leave soon it'll be too late It's like New Year's Eve cause I just can't wait Too bad, (you've got a date tonight) too bad about your girl Yeah it's too bad, (you've got a date tonight) too bad about your girl  
  
If you were smart you'd sent her home on B.A.R.T. Before the real trouble starts Cause who's she gonna slap when she sees me in your lap And you say you had a change of heart I gotta make you mine But we're runnin' outta time She's got you guarded like the Guggenheim It's all that I can take Let's make a jailbreak Or we'll be doin' time in Anaheim."  
  
"Should I?" James whispered to Remus while Lily was singing on stage.  
  
"No!" Remus whispered warningly.  
  
"Ok!" James muttered a spell and suddenly all the guys were ooing and aaaing.  
  
"I said NO!" Remus sighed in dispair.  
  
"Woops."  
  
Lily hear the oooing and aaaaaing but ignored it. "It's too bad about your girl She doesn't look like she's much fun It's too bad you got a date tonight Cause you're lookin' like you're the one  
  
It's too bad about your girl She doesn't look like she's much fun It's too bad you got a date tonight Cause you're lookin' like you're the one."  
  
As she bowed, she looked down, and quickly jumped back up. Her eyes were wide and in shock and anger.  
  
"JAMES POTTER I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lily threw the microphone onto the floor and jumped off the stage and hurried to James.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" Lily asked furiously.  
  
"I was bored?" James grinned sheepishly.  
  
"BORED? WHAT A LAME EXCUSE!" Lily stomped her foot.  
  
"Are you angry?" James looked down. The whole room was watching.  
  
"Nah! Ya THINK?" Lily asked sarcasticly.  
  
"I'll buy you a chocolate ice-cream in Hogsmade!" James pouted.  
  
"make it five." Lily said quickly.  
  
"Deal." They shook hands and sat down as if nothing has happened.  
  
"But you have to wear that shirt for the rest of the day." James smirked.  
  
"Twelve ice creams."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Changing the subject.." Remus started  
  
"Remus, its your turn!" Ara reminded her friend.  
  
"Do I have to go Ara?"  
  
"Yes, you do." Ara ordered and shooed him onto the stage, and the girls of coarse let him cut because he was after all a Marauder.  
  
"And before that voice can interupt me, I'm singing 'Unwell' by-"  
  
"MATCHBOX TWENTY!" The voice yelled.  
  
"Hey!" Remus stuck his tounge out at the nothing.  
  
"All day Staring at the ceiling Makin' friends with shadows on my wall All night Hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep Because tomorrow might be good for something Hold on Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown and I don't know why  
  
Well I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell I know right now you can't tell But stay a while and maybe then you'll see A different side of me I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired I know, right now you don't care But soon enough you're gonna think of me And how I used to be  
  
Me, talking to myself in public And dodging glances on the train And I know I know they've all been talkin' bout me I can hear them whisper And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me Out of all the hours thinkin Somehow I've lost my mind  
  
Well I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell I know right now you can't tell But stay a while and maybe then you'll see A different side of me I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired I know, right now you don't care But soon enough you're gonna think of me And how I used to be  
  
I've been talkin in my sleep Pretty soon they'll come to get me Yeah, they're takin' me away  
  
Well I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell I know right now you can't tell But stay a while and maybe then you'll see A different side of me I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired I know, right now you don't care But soon enough you're gonna think of me And how I used to be Yeah, How I used to be How I used to be, yeah Well I'm just a little unwell How I used to be (A little unwell) How I used to be I'm just a little unwell."  
  
Remus bowed and winked, and the girls started to yell. He wasn't a player..he was a Marauder.  
  
"Go Remi!" His friends cheered for him once he was off stage.  
  
"Aww..shucks." He said teasingly.  
  
"My Maruader friends, would we like to sing a..quartet?" James asked, counting on his fingers.  
  
"Can we sing THE SONG?" Remus grinned.  
  
"You mean that song that NOBODY can hear us sing?" Sirius gasped.  
  
"No stupid, the OTHER song!" Peter scolded.  
  
"You mean THE SECRET SONG?" Sirius gasped even more.  
  
"Yes, the SECRET SONG!" They were perpously annoying the Devils. (A/N: That sounds cool)  
  
"What song?" Lily begged.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lils, we cant tell!" Remus shrugged, not sounding sorry at all.  
  
"Oh come on! We trust you, you trust us! TELL US!" Jen asked fiercly.  
  
"Nanny nanny boo boo! Stick your head in doo doo!" Sirius cackled and ran onto the stage, again excused by the fanclub. The rest of the Marauders followed him as well.  
  
"We are going-" Sirius began.  
  
"to sing 'Boys-"James continued.  
  
"and Girls' by-" Remus.  
  
"GOOD CHARLOTTE!" Peter announced joyfully, and the Devils began to clap furisouly, also laughing, knowing what was comming next.  
  
The Marauders turned around so that their backs were facing the audience.  
  
"Educated  
  
With money"  
  
The Marauders slapped their butts.  
  
"He's well dressed  
  
Not funny  
  
And not much to say in  
  
Most conversations  
  
But he'll put the bill in  
  
Most situations  
  
Cause he pays for everything!"  
  
They started to whirl an invisble rope above their heads  
  
"Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
  
Paper  
  
Or plastic  
  
Don't matter  
  
She'll have it  
  
Vacations  
  
And shopping sprees  
  
These are a few  
  
Of her favorite things  
  
She'll get what she wants  
  
If she's willing to please  
  
His type of girl  
  
Always comes with a fee  
  
Hey, now, there's nothing for free  
  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
  
And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls." Sirius began to shake his booty at the crowd, I mean really, shake his booty. (A/N: Sirius is a perverted freak if you havent noticed)  
  
"The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
  
Let's go!  
  
Hey, hey!  
  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
  
And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls  
  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
  
All of these boys, yeah get all of these girls  
  
Losing their souls in a material world  
  
All of these boys, yeah get all of these girls  
  
Losing their souls in a material world  
  
All of these boys, yeah get all of these girls  
  
Losing their souls in a material world  
  
All of these boys, yeah get all of these girls  
  
Losing their souls in a material world "  
  
The girls whent so wild they almost fainted. The Devils were laughing ther asses off. The Marauders where swarmed with girls as they got off stage. After somehow they made their way through the stampede, the Devils where still laughing.  
  
"It was not THAT funny!" Sirius crossed his arms.  
  
"Yes it was!" The Devils said in unison.  
  
"That was so awsome!" Lily patted them on the back.  
  
"Aww, thank you!" James pulled Lily into a spontanouse bear hug.  
  
"James, I can't breath. And I will be murdered by your fan club if you dont let go NOW!" Lily cried franticly.  
  
"Since when have you ever been afraid of that?" Sirius asked accusingly.  
  
"You're right! I feel like pissing them off!" Lily announced happily and returned James hug.  
  
"Awww!" Everyone surrounding them awwed in unisonm including the teachers.  
  
James and Lily quickly let go.  
  
"That was freaky." Lily said quickly and quietly.  
  
"Yes it was." James replied in the same manner.  
  
"How did that happen?" Lily asked Remus, the keeper of all knowledge.  
  
"Lily, Lily, we're fictional charecters!" Remus grinned like a drunken Marauder.  
  
"We're just a figment of the IMAGINATION!" Remus turned his stare to the author, who screamed and ran away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Boring chappie, I KNOW! By the way, can you tell im sugar high? wait...i didnt have any sugar....  
  
BLOODY HELL! IM ME! 


	14. Hogsmade Day: Aww! How Sweet! finally!

Disclaimer: I have nothing witty to say. so ill just say this: I don't own hp and co. Ok, everyone, I am SO SO SO SORRY that i haven't been updating. School has been KILLING me. Yes, killing me. However today i'm going to write as much as I possibly can, and whatever I finish I will "publish". again, I am so sorry! thank you everyone who encouraged me to continue. lolz. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *******HOGSMADE DAY********* Lily was jerked awake by the beeping sound of her alarm. She groaned and rolled over and slammed her hand over the snooze button. "5:30 in the damn morning. Who set this anyway?" Lily thought to herself as she pulled the covers over her head. "Ara." Said the little voice in her head. "She wants to spend the whole day to its best." Sure enough, seconds later she heard Ara burst out of the bathroom door, towel around her and quite awake. "Ara! It should be a crime waking up this early!" Lily mumbled. "What? Silly, its time to smell the roses!" Ara began to skip around the room. Very odd for her. "Just shut up!" Lily groaned and pulled her pillow over her head in a failed attempt to drown out the annoying sounds of Ara humming off tune to 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow'. Ara hopped beside Lily's bed and swiftly yanked the covers off her drowsy dorm, who in turn yanked them back forcefully. " "Why are you so happy anyway?" Lily grumbled and opened her eyes just enough to see Ara cleaning her bedside table. "Excited about seeing lover boy Sirius for the whole day?" Ara stopped and dropped her glass glass (A/N: hehehe) onto the floor which shattered into pieces on the floor. Ara laughed nervously and her shaky hand fumbled with the wand as she muttered a spell to clean up the pieces on the floor. "What makes you think that?" Ara asked, her voice a little uneasy. Suddenly, Lily was VERY awake. She sprung to life with her smile quite wide and her eyes in the same fashion. "So it's TRUE?" Ara quickly stood up, horrified. She quickly looked around and pushed the standing Lily back down onto the bed. "You have to fuckin swear that you will not tell anyone other than Jen, who I will tell as soon as she wakes up." Ara threatened, putting a forceful hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily smiled, now that was more like Ara. "We're not best friends for nothing." Ara sighed and dropped her hand and stood up. She paced back and forth for a while deciding how to ever so carefully put it. "Well, lets just say that if I was forced to choose one guy to go out with me it would be Sirius." Lily smiled, this was great. However, she knew Ara was not saying something. "And...?" Lily implored (A/N: oh, big words. I don't think I used it right though.) Ara tried to throw on a surprised look that said 'What are you talking about?' but instead her facial expression read 'Huh, what? Oh no, I'm not hiding ANYTHING about my feelings for Sirius, its not like I really like him, you know..'. "Fine, fine. If I could I would make Sirius like me back." Ara spilled, she knew she wouldn't have won. Lily laughed and smiled. "Again, tell NO ONE that I like Sirius or hell is your price." She pointed a threatening finger at Lily. "You like Sirius?" A voice said from behind. Lily gasped and Ara whipped around only to find Jen. "God you scared me." Ara panted. Jen shrugged. "Sorry. But, anyways, you like Sirius?" Jen asked eagerly. "Yeah." Ara admitted sheepishly, then took a deep breath. "Yes, yes I like Sirius Black." "Aww, isn't that sweet?" Jen teased. "Shut up Mrs. Lupin." Ara grumbled, but could not hide her smile. "Whets wrong grumpy gills?" Jen teased yet again, failing to realize what she had been called. (A/N: I just watched Finding Nemo. You are my squishy, I shall name you squishy, you shall be my squishy. Whets wrong grumpy gills?) "Nothing, nothing at all Mrs. Lupin." Ara smiled at her friends lack of observation. Lily laughed at her love-sick friends. They quickly pulled out clothes from the closet and got dressed in a JIFFY. They weren't dressed up all fancy, just some baggy jeans and random shirt. "Lets go downstairs, the guys are probably waiting for us. Hurry up MRS. LUPIN." "Ok, lets go." Jen answered, as she flipped the lights off as they went out. Halfway down the stairs, her observation skills shot back. "HEY!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So, Prongs, will today be the day that you confess your un-dying love for Lils?" Sirius asked his friend normally as the plopped down on the common room sofa. "So, Padfoot, will today be the day that your remove your fat head out of your fat ass?" A ticked off James replied icily. "Ouch." Sirius put on his 'hurt' face. "No, but really, are you going to tell her?" Remus asked seriously. "I don't know. If the moment is right, then maybe. If not then she'll have to wait. Plus, its not un-dying love." James glared at Sirius. "Well SOMEONE woke up on the wrong side of bed." Sirius said defensively. "Lets just hope it goes all right." Remus said, and was about to continue but was interrupted by Jen crashing into him and knocking them both down. Remus was on the floor and Jen was sitting upright next to him, laughing. "Nice aim Jen." Lily helped her friend up. "So what did you say you where hoping what goes all right?" She then sat down in-between Sirius and James.  
  
"James hopes that you'll take the news alright." Sirius said, not realizing what he just said. James' eyes grew wide slowly. "What news?" Lily crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, looking at James. "Quick, smart one, make something up." James' mind was racing. "Uh, well you see there is going to be a position open in Quiditch for seeker, and I thought you might want to try out." Wow, he actually sounded believable. Lily gasped. "REALLY???!!!" Filled with joy, she jumped up and launched herself onto James (A/N: Argh, that sounded perverted) and wrapped him into a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed. James inhaled the sense of strawberry in her hair, and exhaled it happily. If only Lily would stay in his arms like this forever. She was so close. Her could hear every detail of her breathing. James could even make out the small beats of her heart. Lily was wonderful. Unreachable, but wonderful. "You're acting girly." James whispered into her ear, waiting for her reaction. It looked really suspicious if you had just walked into the room, for example Katie. "Oh, sorry about that." Lily blushed and let go of him (to his disappointment) and got off him. "Don't be." He said dreamily. "What is she doing with my man?" Katie squealed when she walked into the room to see Lily hugging James. "Uh, actually you guys like broke up, remember?" Jasmine reminded her. "But you two totally deserve to be together!" She added quickly seeing Katie's scornful look. "Well, it was all just a simple misunderstanding. He'll be back at me in no time." She shrugged and tossed her blond hair over her shoulder. (No offence blonds.) "Yeah, he'll be at your feet in no time!" Mary chided. Still blushing, Lily stood up and turned around to face her friends, who where keeping in their laughter. Oh, Lily would never hear the end of this. Then a little idea called blackmail popped into her mind. Smiling, she turned to face Remus and Sirius. "Remi, Siri, have you ever though about who you where going to marry?" She asked. They exchanged weird glances. Was this Lily Evans? "Uh, no, not really." "Well, you know, they might be right under your noses. Or the other couch." She added the last part in a whisper so it was just barley audible to the six. Remus' and Sirius' heads shot towards the other two Devils and then back at Lily. They gulped. "I have no clue what you mean." They said quickly. "Aww, that's really just too bad." Lily tried to keep the smile on the edges of her lips down, but was unsuccessful. She burst out into spontaneous and un controllable laughter. "Lily, shut up." Jen said calmly. "HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!" Lily kept laughing. "Its really not that funny." Sirius said in his girly tone. "Who gave her the coffee?" James asked. "COFFEE? WHERE?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AT HOGSMADE, 7 AM "James?" Lily asked. "What?" "I'm tired." Lily yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. They where in a cartridge on their way to Hogsmade. "Oolala." Jen snickered and whispered in Ara's ear. "They've been rather close lately, don't you think?" Ara whispered back. "Oooh, what are we whispering about?" Sirius asked loudly, making Lily and James look up. "Well, haven't you two been rather close lately?" Ara teased. James fidgeted uncomfortably, while Lily shrugged. "He's a friend. Do I not lean on you and Jen? Do I not steal Remus and Sirius' clothes? James is just a friend, like all of you. Isn't that right, Jamie?" Lily elbowed him. Everyone except for the blind Lily noticed the slightly hurt look on James' face. "Yeah, that's right." He said sadly. Lily smiled and closed her eyes. "I'm still tired." James moved his hands slowly behind her and ended up with his arm slung over her back. "Go to sleep them." Sirius was just about to go "Awww" but Ara covered his mouth, looking at James and Lily in a motherly way. Which was scary.Lily smiled and closed her eyes once again and got comfortable. "Wake me up when we get there." She whispered. "I will." Gently, James touched her cheek and brushed away some strands of hair off of her face, and he stopped for a moment to look just a moment at her face. "She's so irresistible." He thought. "No, but she wants to be friends. Only friends. That means James, not touching her like that." He did as the voice in his head told him to do and quickly drew his hand back. But that didn't keep his eyes off of her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Awwww... isn't that so CUTE? Im going to stop now because if i do anymore ill have to post it tomorrow. Review please :) Thank you! 


	15. Hogsmade Day: Busy Schedual

Disclaimer: Oh the shame, I don't own any of this! I'm just an obsessed fan! SUE ME! Wait, on contraire, don't. (Don't ask where that came from)  
  
I just took a look at my last chapter and realized there where no spaces. Disgusting. I must have done something wrong. I might interrupt you in the middle of the story for something. I might not. I haven't decided yet.  
  
LunaMoon7- Wow, that is a lot like mine 0__0. Well I really have nothing wrong with it as long as you don't start using my plot and ideas and stuff. And if you could (you don't have to) the title is also a lot like mine... so err... maybe possibly you could make it a tiny bit different? Sorry and thanks!  
  
BTW, I'm going to change something. I'm going to change their year. It'll now be sixteen, because i've been realizing the kind of "love" James will have is not thirteen-year-old feelings. Please let me know if I miss a chapter in which I say they're in third year.  
  
And, I've just realized something. I've changed os much since I started this story! Even my musical preferences have changed. Im addicted to AFI now, and Simple Plan is just okay now. Well, on with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***STREETS OF HOGSMADE***  
  
"Ok, everyone, hurry! We're five damn minutes behind schedule! We're supposed to be at The Three Broomsticks! MOVE IT!" Ara ordered her friends forward. They were all rolling their eyes at her, she was being stupid. Ara was being like one of those obsessed army soldiers.  
  
"Its just five minutes!" Remus reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, i know, but that makes us five minutes late for everything else!" Ara explained, with rational movements of her hands.  
  
"I see." Remus nodded, not quite getting it.  
  
This is what their formation sort of looked like:  
ARA LILY JEN JAMES SIRIUS REMUS  
PETER  
  
"Ohm, sure. Oh here we are!" Ara said as the seven appeared at The Three Broomsticks. She swung the glass doors open vigorously and didn't wait for everyone else to go in to find a table.  
  
"Uh, Ara, can we please sit in the non-smoking section this time? I threw up last time..." Peter asked quietly.  
  
Ara was taken by surprise he said something, but recovered quickly and said "Sure thing. We should get a table by the corner so no one will know what we're doing! It can be like a secret headquarters!" This look came into her eyes, which was sort of like Sirius' when he got a "brilliant plan!" in his head. But that usually involved dancing the Macarena banana dresses.  
  
"Ara, but we're not planning anything." James reasoned.  
  
Ara frowned, looking defeated. "I know. But we can still pretend!"  
  
So, moving on from the pointless conversation: The group eventually found a table near the restrooms. It was a little booth, so they where slightly squished when they sat down. The formation was:  
  
SIRIUS-ARA-LILY-PETER  
TABLE JEN-REMUS-JAMES  
  
"Sirius, get your hands out from under my ass." Ara said through gritted teeth. However Lily could see a slight smile at her friend's lips.  
  
"Oh Sirius! I never knew you had feelings for Miss. Ara here!" Lily wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
"I knew he did. Sirius mumbles 'Oh Ara!' In his sleep all the time. He never shuts up." Informed Remus with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"It's true! Then, he hugs Mr. Boo-Boo even tighter." James added smugly.  
  
Sirius stood up quickly and slammed his fist against the red wooden table. "MR.BOO-BOO HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"  
  
"You sleep with a MISTER Boo-Boo? God Sirius, I never knew you where like that!" Jen teased, throwing her napkin at him, who in turn was dumbstruck.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey... wait a minute! That wasn't nice!" Sirius pouted, just noticing what Jen said.  
  
"There's something you and Jen have in common. Slow brains." Lily laughed, as the two blushed. She immediately knew it was the wrong thing when Ara coughed loudly.  
  
Changing the subject, she said, "Anyway, here is our schedule:  
  
8:00 AM, which is now, we go to The Three Broomsticks.  
  
8:10 AM we have breakfast  
  
8:45 AM we head out and go to a few shops in South Hogsmade.  
  
9:45 AM take a break at The Groovy Goblin, a new quote-un-quote Hang Out.  
  
10 AM go to Zonkos  
  
11 AM, yes Zonkos has an hour, we go to North Hogsmade  
  
11:30 AM We have lunch at wherever strikes us  
  
12:30 PM we eat dessert at a new ice cream parlor  
  
1:00 PM we go back to The Three Broomsticks to do whatever  
  
2:00 PM we do nothing for an hour  
  
3:00 PM we go to the magic show  
  
4:00 PM we will split up and go wherever we feel like  
  
6:00 PM we meet up again and again go to The Three Broomsticks for dinner  
  
7:00 PM we split up again  
  
8:00 PM whoever wants to go back will go back." Ara read this off a tiny little paper.  
  
"Can you repeat that?" Sirius scratched his chin.  
  
Ignoring Sirius' request, Ara continued, "Do you think that's to much? Because if it is i could change it. Do you think I should?"  
  
"Well, I think it is a little to much." Lily admitted, shrugging. "But it does sound good."  
  
"We can cancel our to The Groovy Goblin..." Ara said disappointingly (however you spell that).  
  
"NO! If it makes you happy we'll go!" Sirius said softly, glaring at Lily.  
  
"Shut up. We'll go if we feel like it." Lily finalized the plan as she signaled over a waitress. A skimpy lady around 20 or so walked over to the table shaking her hips dramatically, making guys stare from a mile around. She seductively leaned on the table and asked Sirius in a sweet voice,  
  
"Welcome to The Three Broomsticks, may I take your order?" She then licked her lips. It was funny to see everyone's reactions. Sirius' mouth was dropped low and his eyes were wide with excitement. Ara's head was constantly turning, taking turns glaring at the waitress and at Sirius. James and Remus had a dreamy smile on.  
  
Lily however took action. "Hi -cough-SLUT-cough-, how are you today?" She said it audibly, so the shocked waitress stood up quickly and straightened her tight white dress. "Umm.. I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but I think your dress shrunk in the drier. It's really ugly. Go change." Lily shoed her away. Jen stared at Lily in shock as the waitress hurried away, stomping her feet, outraged.  
  
"Don't you think that was a little HARSH?" Jen asked skeptically.  
  
"Don't you think she was a little SKIMPY?" Ara defended Lily. "She deserved that!"  
  
"No she didn't! She was SO ho-" then he remembered Ara was right next to him, "She was hoe-y!" He tried to look serious but failed.  
  
"Shut up Sirius you're embarrassing yourself." Remus gave him a slight shove.  
  
"Hey, Madam Posmer! We want food!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CAUTION: GROSSNESS "Wow, these look good." Remus drooled down at his pancakes.  
  
"I know!" Lily was rubbing her hands together viciously.  
  
"These smell like ass." Sirius said after bending down to smell it. Everyone looked at him funny.  
  
"WHAT? It DOES!" Sirius cried outraged, trying to defend himself.  
  
"Sirius, how do you know what ass smells like?" Ara asked, knowing the answer but liking to put him on a difficult spot.  
  
"Well, admit it. We all know what it smells like..." Sirius explained carefully.  
  
"We do? I don't, explain it to me. I've always wanted to know." Jen pushed him further, leaning on the table and pretending to look interested and serious.  
  
"Hmm. It smells like baby. But sweeter. Maybe like a banana. It's like when people fart. You want to smell it but you don't. It just has this ass-y smell to it-"  
  
Lily burst out laughing and could not contain herself. She banged her head on the table in attempt to stop it. Soon, everyone was joining in. Passersby were scared. The waitress was amused. In attempt to calm herself down, she began to take deep breaths.  
  
James, too, bent down to smell the pancakes. "Hey! Sirius is right! They DO smell like ass! You think the chefs are naked in there?" James asked eagerly.  
  
"Oh eww James! That's sick! Plus, these do not smell like ass!" Lily lowered her face to the pancakes (which had whipped cream on top) to smell.  
  
James could not resist what he did next. It was to perfect. She was perfect. But that had nothing to do with it. He was grinning inside, and practically jumping inside. His body was over-exaggerating. Quickly, he lifted his hand over her bent-over head and pushed it down into the whipped cream pancake. With a splat, whipped cream flew all over.  
  
She just sat there. You couldn't see her face. Angry, mad, crying? The table was silent and they were either staring at James in a shocked expression, or covering their ears to drown out the sounds that were about to explode from Lily's mouth.  
  
James was beginning to regret what he had done. Maybe he shouldn't have done that... That was until she slowly lifted her head up from the pancakes to see a huge smile on her face.  
  
"What the hell..." Remus muttered in shock. Lils. Smiling. After. Head. Crushed. In. Pancakes. He repeated that in his mind. It didn't fit.  
  
"James you prick!" Lily joked and knocked James on the head, which was still shocked.  
  
He smiled. She was so cute. James' stomach fluttered as he saw her nose with the tiniest bit of whipped cream on the end and all over her lips. He was dieing to kiss her. Even on the cheek, whatever.  
  
Instead, he did something else. "You have some whipped cream on your nose." He slowly brought his hand forward and whipped the cream of her nose gently, and her smile widened. She might have bursted.  
  
"coughFLIRTcough." Jen said quickly. Lily glared at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, James, honestly, stops flirting with Lils." Remus rolled his eyes at James' shocked/mad/embarrassed expression.  
  
"He's just kidding." Jen said absently. "And if we're done with our Pancake Ass conversation, can we please go? I've sort of lost my appetite now." Jen glared at James, who didn't notice.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure." James muttered, still staring at Lily.  
  
It was horrible. She was like having money in your hand but not being able to spend it. A room of chocolate but not being able to eat it. Music without being able to listen to it. She was so close to him but he couldn't reach for her no matter how hard he tried. They were friends. A term he was afraid he would have to live with forever. Whenever he hugged her he felt like he needed this to survive. An addiction that he could not get over.  
  
"James, are you coming?" Lily called, and snapped him back into reality.  
  
"In a second Lils."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(AN: its December, so they're Christmas Shopping. If it doesn't make sense, pretend)  
  
"Hey Siri, do you think Remi would like this?" Lily asked Sirius who was next to her. Sirius turned his head to look at what she was holding. It was a glass sculpture of a wolf. But like most magical sculptures, it moved.  
  
"Wow Lils! That is so cool!" Sirius was amused. He kept poking the wolf.  
  
"Do you think Remi would like it?" Lily repeated.  
  
"Defiantly..." Sirius was now poking in a steady pattern.  
  
"It is cool." Lily nodded as she put it back down on the counter.  
  
"So are you going to buy it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Probably. I'm just going to go around and check what else there is." She explained. She stopped at the look on his face. "Hey, whets wrong?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. This was the serious (ignore that) side of him that no one saw, only his friends. "I want to get Ara something." He said shortly.  
  
"Good, she'd be mad if you didn't." They started to walk down the isles of the old fashioned shop they were in.  
  
Sirius glared slightly at her. "You know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah." She sighed and stopped, waiting for Sirius to catch up with her. "But she would really like something...special. I don't know what though. I give her stuff as a friend but you..." She trailed off knowingly.  
  
"Hey! I never said that!" Sirius protested half-heartedly.  
  
"But you meant it." She stated.  
  
Sirius shrugged and put his hand in his pocket. "Ok so maybe I did. That's beside the point. What should I get her?"  
  
Lily thought for a moment. "Well, she likes stones."  
  
"Stones?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know, gems and stuff like that."  
  
"Diamonds?" Sirius asked, wide eyed. That really didn't sound like an Ara thing.  
  
"No, not diamonds. She likes Jade, that's it!" Lily called out, remembering the specific name.  
  
"Oh..." Sirius looked confused. "Alright then."  
  
"Lily!" Jen's voice lapsed over the silence that had been laid before them.  
  
"Well, I'll see you. Good luck." Lily touched his shoulder reassuringly before spinning around and going back up the isle.  
  
"OK..." Sirius mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey!" Lily smiled to her friend.  
  
"Finally!" Jen cried and ran up to her.  
  
"What's the rush?" Lily asked, confused.  
  
"Well I don't know what to get everyone!" Jen stated as if it was the end of the world.  
  
"Oh! Is that what it was? That's not so bad. Well, give me a name and I'll tell you some suggestions." Lily agreed to help, and they sat down on an antique sofa, which was for sale.  
  
"Well I know what I'm going to get you and Ara, so how about Remus?"  
  
"You can always get him books. He likes wolf things, just nothing that has to do with the moon. Remi also likes anything that has to do with deep thought and things like that. A pensive would be nice."  
  
"Ok, what about James?"  
  
"Quiditch and pranks." Lily said automatically.  
  
"I should have known that! Ok, how about Sirius."  
  
"Pranks and girls. But don't give him a girl for Christmas!" Lily quickly added. However, she could imagine Sirius' happy face when he opened THAT present.  
  
Jen sat back on the sofa. "Ok thanks for your help. This is going to be a great Christmas!"  
  
"I agree." Lily sighed.  
  
Then, Lily and Jen spun around as they heard the door slam open to the side of them. From behind the door walked out an old Chinese man with a cane and large glasses. He was bending over and slightly crippled.  
  
"You! You! Get off my couch!" He poked the girls with his walking stick, with an accent that was not Chinese or English. They, out of shock, stood up. "You off my couch now or me'll have to shoot you! Argh! ARGH!" He started making funny noises as he swept his cane over his head  
  
"UH...alrighty then." Jen and Lily tried to keep their laughter in as they slowly walked away from the old raving man.  
  
"MY COUCH! MYYYY COUCH!" He yelled and flung his arms protectively around the couch.  
  
"Jen, what the hell was that?" Lily whispered quietly.  
  
Jen was trying to muffle her laughter, "That's what I think Sirius will be like when he's old."  
  
Lily let out a loud laugh and then quickly covered her mouth. "I can see that perfectly."  
  
Then, about maybe fifteen minutes later, they had their Christmas shopping done. Yup, they where quick shoppers. They gathered outside the front door as Ara checked her schedule.  
  
"Ok, next is the Groovy Goblin." She said, with quotes in her hands.  
  
The Marauders where thinking about all the hot girls dancing, while the girls where thinking about how.special it would be.  
  
And with that, our heroes set off on a large journey across the town of Hogsmade. They stopped once at the little boys room because Sirius had to piss, and they stopped another time at a place where they could drop off their bags. And, in about fifteen minutes, they where at the Groovy Goblin.  
  
Ara looked around with weary eyes. Everything was so.flashy and bright. She felt as though she was staring at the sun. Lily and Jen, too, she noticed, were squinting their eyes.  
  
"Hey, you girls go find a table, we'll be back in a second!" Sirius called out to Lily, who reluctantly nodded and told her friends.  
  
"Ha. He is not going to be back in a second." Jen mumbled.  
  
"Nope, when it comes to girls he's a man whore." Ara agreed as they found a nice table They all sat on the chairs and just looked around.  
  
Everywhere, people where dancing. Most of the people where freak dancing (they spotted Snape trying to freak dance), which made them a little uncomfortable. They scooted their chairs closer to each other.  
  
The DJ was playing some techno music, and it appeared, he too, was drunk. There also appeared to be a game of strip poker going on someplace. Oh, and the place smelled like stale cat breath. But then again, if you where drunk it didn't really matter, did it? Lily and Jen and Ara observed their surroundings with an amused but scared look on their face.  
  
"Groovy!" Sirius winked to a 'hot' girl.  
  
"Groovy, Groovy!" He said to another girl. He was just strutting around attempting to dance while saying 'Groovy'. Remus, to everyone's surprise, was actually talking to some sweet girl.  
  
"I thought he fancied Jen." Sirius said to himself, right before a skinny Hufflepuff in seventh year tapped him on his shoulder and giggled as he began to 'talk' with her.  
  
James surveyed the scene. It was something alright. His mind wandered off to his normal topic, Lily. What was she doing right now? Probably dancing with somebody, he thought urgently. His curiosity got the best of him as he pushed through the drunk crowd over to the table he had seen Lily go to.  
  
"Lils, do you want to stay here while Jen and I go find the guys?" Ara asked Lily after ten minutes had passed.  
  
Lily nodded eagerly, and sat stuck to her chair as she watched Jen and Ara travel through the crowd like a train going nowhere. She sipped her Butterbeer slowly, her eyes darting around the room. She began to tap her feet on the ground nervously. Then, she felt some cold hands grab her shoulder demandingly. She spun around and saw Amos Diggory, from her school. By the look on his face, he was so very obviously tipsy.  
  
"Hey there Evans." He cooed, his putrid breath attacking Lily's nose.  
  
"What'd you want?" Lily spat and slapped his hand off her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, nothing." He lied, putting his hand on her shoulder again. This time, Lily pushed him hard, and he fell onto the ground, making a few people fall around them as well. That doesn't matter when you're drunk!  
  
"Aww, is that the way to show me a little love?" He asked innocently, looming over her.  
  
"Shut up!" Lily mumbled in anger. Amos began to touch her hair, and Lily flinched and kept smacking him away.  
  
"Stop it!" Lily hissed.  
  
"You know you love me." Amos whispered in her ear, who turned red in frustration.  
  
Lily, now furious, slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "Bastard!" She called.  
  
"Where you going?" Diggory called after her. Lily flipped the bird as she stomped through the crowd, swung open the double doors and into the fresh day.  
  
She peered through the doors and could see Diggory still, luckily he couldn't see her.  
  
"I'll just wait for them outside." Lily said to herself. That place wasn't really her thing. She stood patiently against the wall and waited silently for one of her friends to come out.  
  
James, who wasn't far behind her, caught her just in time to see her stomp angrily out of the place. He dropped his Butterbeer on the table and ran through the crowd to catch up with Lily.  
  
"Lils!" He called, but she didn't hear. So, he hurried up, accidentally pushing some girl he recognized faintly as a past girlfriend. When he finally got to her, outside, he touched her shoulder to get his attention.  
  
Thinking it was Diggory, Lily whipped around and smacked James right in the face. James, surprised, touched his red cheek.  
  
Lily gasped and her eyes grew wide, "Holy shit on a stick, James! I'm so sorry! I- I thought you where someone else!" James chuckled nervously.  
  
"It's okay." He said reluctantly.  
  
"I'm SO sorry." Lily said again as she rubbed her hand on his cheek, as if to make the redness it go away.  
  
James' cheek tingled slightly when she touched him, and his eyes quickly darted to her hand. The felt the all-to-familiar flip-flop of the stomach.  
  
"Really, its okay." James assured her, but what he REALLY wanted to say was 'Touch my cheek again.' Oh, yeah, he could see that now.  
  
"Alright. Come on, lets go sit on a bench and wait for everyone else." Lily grabbed his hand and dragged him over to a chair, and sat him down as if he was a toddler.  
  
"So, what made you leave, anyway?" James asked curiously.  
  
"Well," she rested her head on her knees, "a drunk person was flirting excessively with me. It was just disturbing. And the place smelled!" Lily scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Ah." James nodded and put his arm around her. Of coarse, to her it was in a friendly matter. James just wanted to have her close.  
  
Lily smiled up at him and then leaned her head on his shoulders. Right now, James might have bursted from spontaneous combustion. The only thing that stopped him is that he couldn't have his arm around Lily when he was chopped into 100 million pieces.  
  
James was warm, he was always warm. Lily knew this after hugging him a bunch of times. Passersbies would have thought they where a couple, but if you knew Lily you knew she was very close to people. She liked giving hugs. What you would also notice if you knew Lily was that she hugged James a lot. They got so close and almost flirty that you would think they where a couple. It's not like Lily had ever sat down and thought about how she felt for James. Maybe if she had she would have realized the bit of more-than- friends-I-think-I-really-like-you feelings for him. BUT, that doesn't matter right now. Anyway, moving on.  
  
"There you are!" Remus cried as the remaining four burst out of the doors and met up with them.  
  
"Gees guys! If you wanted some lovey-dovey alone time, you could have TOLD us!" Sirius complained, crossing his arms. Everyone laughed silently.  
  
James blushed, but Lily simply said, "Sirius, if you want some lovey-dovey alone time with your head up your ass, I'll be happy to give it to you."  
  
Sirius mock-glared at her. Lily broke into a grin, "Kidding."  
  
"Anyway, since that was cut," Jen checked her watch, "we should head out to Zonkos, you know, just to get there on time."  
  
"Great idea Jen!" Ara said enthusiastically. "We'll get there in about seven minutes, which lets us spend three extra minutes shopping, which will make us on time for our next activity! COME ON! LETS GO!" Ara yanked Lily off her bench and dragged her onward. Everyone groaned but followed anyway.  
  
(A/N: Ok, im not going to go into detail about everything they did)  
  
Zonkos was very exhilarating. Jen bought a few prank books, as did Ara. Lily bought a load of prank-candies as well as some Dungbombs. Sirius bought a lot of everything, and James bought some very useful and expensive items that would come in overly-hand in the Marauders mischief making. Remus stacked up on the classical pranks. And of coarse, Sirius accidentally blew up a whole rack of Fireworks. They left the store with their arms full, and had to drop off their bags again.  
  
North Hogsmade was newer than the rest of Hogsmade (so really it wasn't that new). Sirius dragged them into a Lady's panty store 'Pinky Swear' to look at all the hot clerks. Of coarse, he was soon smacked on the head with a bra after flirting with one of the cashiers. He then left. They went into a few interesting shops, just checking things out, not really buying anything.  
  
They had lunch at a Pizza Parlor, the food there was delicious! They ended up eating about three pizzas. And of coarse, they where all amused with the stringy cheese. (Ara and Jen ended up splitting the last piece). They traveled over to the ice-cream parlor to have dessert. They all ordered double-scoops (except for Peter, who had four). Lily got hungry and took a few bites out of James'. Most of the time they had fun telling jokes and laughing so hard they got strange looks from people walking in.  
  
As they entered The Three Broomsticks, Lily suddenly remembered the promise James had made to her.  
  
"James," Lily said slowly.  
  
"Uh?" James turned his head to her.  
  
"Do you remember the promise you made me?"  
  
"Uhh.." Oh, yes, now he remembered, "shit."  
  
Lily grinned, "I suggest we go back now and you get me my ice-creams, or I'll tear you apart." She flailed her arms wildly in the air as they sat down at a round table.  
  
"So, are you two going to go get Lily her ice-cream and then come back over here?" Remus asked.  
  
James looked at Lily, who nodded excitedly.  
  
Everyone but James grinned.  
  
"Alone?" Jen wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
"Unless one of you wants to come!" Lily shrugged.  
  
"I D-" Sirius started, but was cut off by Remus' hand.  
  
"You'll be going alone then." Ara smiled sweetly.  
  
Sirius grunted in dismay.  
  
"Come on Jamsie, I WANT MY F'IN ICECREAMS!" Lily mock-whined.  
  
"Going, going!" James muttered as he was quickly yanked away by the sugar- driven girl. 


	16. Hogwarts Day: PORKRINE!

Disclaimer: Oh the shame, I don't own any of this! I'm just an obsessed fan! SUE ME! Wait, on contraire, don't. (Don't ask where that came from)  
  
I just took a look at my last chapter and realized there where no spaces. Disgusting. I must have done something wrong. I might interrupt you in the middle of the story for something. I might not. I haven't decided yet.  
  
IMPORTANT:::::::::::: Okay, now I'm going to put my I am very sorry post at the top of this. Please don't kill me for taking FOREVER to post. I have reasons why. Well, see, I've changed SO DAMN MUCH since I started writing this story...it feels like when I started liking different things, interest in where this story was going was lost, too. It would be unfair to delete it, it would be unfair to not update anymore. So, I'll tell you what. I'll continue to update, but don't expect as often as any other story. Maybe I'll get back into it. I love you all soooo much for reviewing! THANK YOUS!  
  
I just went back and read most the story, and I realize I could have done it better, the writing style isn't all that great. Oh well, I'll try and make it better from here on. Plus, my computer got fixed *SPELL CHECK* so now me can write one billion and a half times better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````  
  
The bell rang as the two of them entered the ice-cream parlor. A few people were inside, talking quietly in their own worlds, eating the most delicious ice cream in the world. On their walk there, Lily had decided to go 'easy' on James.  
  
"I only want five ice-creams, and if you want you can have one of them." Lily told James as they walked up to the cashier  
  
"That's, uh, kind of you!?" James laughed.  
  
"Yes I know." Lily waved it off, and looked up at her choices, "I'll take one Fremon Cream, one Butterstick Whipped, a Uber Rainbow Strawberry Stick, a Vanilla Lemon, and...and...a chocolate." Lily said to the cashier as she picked up all her magical flavors that appeared in the counter.  
  
James paid for their meal, and Lily hoarded up her orders like precious babies no one but her could touch.  
  
"Which one do you want?" Lily asked, signaling to the ice creams she was just barley fitting in her hands.  
  
"I'll have...chocolate." James decided after carefully inspecting each cone.  
  
"Alright!" Lily attempted to hand it to James but realized her hands were to full. "A little help here?"  
  
James eagerly took his ice cream as they sat on a table for two. (A/N: *sings* On a bicycle built for two...)  
  
"I guess we're eating here?" Lily asked/said.  
  
James was about to offer to go back, but then he remembered that he was having a perfect opportunity right now to be alone with her for a while.  
  
"I guess so. So, what should we talk about?" James asked, leaning back on his chair.  
  
Lily looked up at him, "You."  
  
James raised an eyebrow, feeling blood rushing to his cheeks. "What about me...?"  
  
"Well, tell me about your family. Where you live. Stuff like that!" Truth was, Lily didn't know all too much about him. Sure, she knew he lived with his mother in a big house, but that was it.  
  
James was taken by surprise from the turn of the topic, but couldn't help feeling pleased that she wanted to know about HIM.  
  
"Well, as you know, my dad died when I was five. He was an Auror, he died on a mission."  
  
Lily frowned and patted James (who was now next to her) on the back quickly, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, it was a long time ago anyway." James shrugged, "After that it was just me and my mom, and Grandma May occasionally came over to help," He paused for a moment, "You two would get along great, now that I think of it."  
  
Lily laughed, putting a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.  
  
"No, really! I'll introduce you to her, if you come for the summer."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows; "You're inviting me to your manor? Oh I feel special!"  
  
"Of coarse!" James said, "I'm inviting the whole gang." He said with a wink.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "And what's this house of yours like."  
  
"Big." James said without thinking twice.  
  
"No dip Sherlock." Lily shook her head.  
  
"There are like a million guest rooms, a party room, a ball room, a huge kitchen, a living room, a TV room, a muggle room, a pool, a Quiditch Pitch, and a bunch of other junk." James ticked them off on his fingers.  
  
Lily's mouth was wide open, "I'm definitely coming!" She declared as she stuffed the first spoon of her third ice-cream in her mouth.  
  
James chuckled, "Sirius and Remus have their own rooms, since they sleep over so often."  
  
"I know, Sirius owled me telling me about his room in your house." Lily nodded.  
  
"My mom calls Sirius 'son', because he practically is."  
  
"That's pretty cool, having your best friend live at your house! Ara's parents are so damn strict, and I don't know about Jen's."  
  
"I've seen Jen's, they're like saints!"  
  
"I can see where Jen gets it from then."  
  
James laughed as he stole some of Lily's last ice cream.  
  
"You eat fast." He commented.  
  
"I know." She grinned as she inhaled the last ice-cream.  
  
"We should go now, the others didn't know that we where staying here." James suggested.  
  
"Alright!" Lily said as she dumped the trash in the trashcan and walked alongside James out the door.  
  
"Do you think they miss us?" James asked curiously.  
  
They paused for a moment, "Nah."  
  
Their trip to the ice cream parlor had taken them about forty-five minutes, surprisingly, so fifteen minutes later they set off to do nothing. They weren't exactly sure how to do this, so they napped on the benches. They where woken up an hour later by a loud, smelly, Peter-fart.  
  
The magic show was very amusing. They were about the oldest kids there, and probably the happiest. They would laugh at all the corny jokes, and their mouths hung wide at the 'suspensful' parts. At one point, when the main character had a robber in her house, Sirius screamed, "HE'S BEHIND YOU! HE'S BEHIND YOU! KILL THE BASTARD!" The mothers covered their children's ears, and the puppet turned to look at Sirius. But after that, things where as normal as it could get (that's not very normal).  
  
After that, the boys and girls split up to do whatever they wanted. The Devils roamed around, stopping to take a magical picture in a little stall. They basically just hung out doing nothing at all but talking and walking. Of coarse, they were all teased by one another on their not so active love lives at least twice, but never taking it seriously.  
  
The Marauders however tracked down Snape, and sent a Firework up his pants. Then they snuck some Dungbombs into Malfoy's ice cream. So all and all, it was pretty good for them.  
  
To their misfortune, The Three Broomsticks was full up and too crowded, so instead they visited a fancy Italian restaurant where they were severely underdressed. Nonetheless, it had food, and they were damn hungry.  
  
"Did you girls have fun?" James asked them after they were seated at their table.  
  
"Of coarse we did, you guys weren't there!" Jen joked and Remus smacked her playfully.  
  
"WELL, we I HAVE A FORK NAMED BIMPOMP!" Sirius stated, and gritted his teeth like a dog with rabies.  
  
Lily snorted, "BIMPOMP? What kind of name is BIMPOMP? MY fork is named Porkrine. He has....an afro!" Lily said as she stuck a broccoli from her salad on top of the prongs.  
  
Ara laughed, "Mine is named Katie, and she has implants." She put two olives on the prongs and slid them down.  
  
"EWW!" Lily shut her eyes and Ara laughed.  
  
Remus shook his head, "My fork is Superman!" He sticks some celery to form a cape. He then tried to make it fly and threw it in the air. It landed, however, in the milkshake of an old lady. (He had to go and take it out of the milkshake; he didn't want to loose his precious fork).  
  
"Oh yeah? Meet Olive-head Joe! He's a pirate!" Jen sculpted her fork with an olive on the prongs, and a tooth-pick between the prongs.  
  
"HEY LOOK! MY FORK HAS PRONGS!" James said happily! "Therefore, I name it James, and he is," he put on a deep, mysterious voice, "dead sexy!"  
  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Well my fork is named forky!" Peter stroked his fork.  
  
"That's nice." Remus said off-handedly. "Ara, I declare war on your fork!"  
  
Ara gasped, "BUT HER IMPLANTS MIGHT BURST!"  
  
Remus laughed, and then, like a swordfight gone wrong, they started forcefully banging their forks together.  
  
"I WIN!" Remus shouted triumphantly as Ara attempted to place the burst olives back on her fork.  
  
Remus then played Jen, she would have one, too, if the 'knife' (toothpick) hadn't gone flying in the air and landing on her pirate's hat.  
  
Remus' and James' game was a very tough one. James Jr. (as they called the fork) was very smooth, and darted around the blows easily. Remus began to get impatient and sent his fork flying in the air, hoping it would kill James Jr. James Jr, however, jumped up gracefully and came landing on top of Superman, and ripping his cape viciously into threads.  
  
James Jr. then took on Porkrine and his amazing afro. Now, this Afro was larger than most 'fros, therefore having a huge advantage. That 'fro saved Porkrine from many blows, and also impacted James Jr. and the ego. Lily won!  
  
Now, Lily took on Sirius. It was the MOST INTENSE FORK WRESTLING match that you will ever see: it lasted three whole minutes. They darted left, right, right left. After each blow, no matter how hard it was, they kept on going. By now, the 'fro was wearing thin, but Bimpomp was just getting warmed up. As a final attack, Sirius began to repeatedly stab Porkrine over and over and over again, until the afro fell off ..,and everyone was staring at the intensity of his stabs. It was a wounded soldier, and Jen had a quick moment of silence for the lost forkian.  
  
When Sirius finally realized he won, he smiled and said through the huge grin, "I WIN!"  
  
Sirius stood up and yelled again, "I WIN!" He wouldn't stop at that. He stood up on the table, and began to hop up and down. "I WIN! I WIN! I WIIIIIIN!"  
  
The teens sat outside the restaurant, aggravated and irritated, as Sirius pleaded his sorries, "How was I supposed to know dancing on the table would get us kicked out of the restaurant?" He whined.  
  
"Common sense smart ass." Jen rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we might as well get started EARLY, since SIRIUS got us KICKED OUT OF THE FREAKIN RESTAURANT!" She inhaled a deep amount of breath and closed her eyes, "I'm okay."  
  
Ara sneaked a look at her schedule and realized what was next, and put on her next act. She let out a fake yawn and stretched, "Guys, I'm tired. Wanna go back?"  
  
Jen and Remus caught on and agreed, "I am tired, it HAS been a long day. Does anyone want to stay? Cuz I'm going back..."  
  
"I WANT T-"Again, Ara cut off Sirius, "Sirius, you'll come with me. I...I...I have something to show you." She lied, grinning at him with an obviously fake smile. Lily gave her a questioning look, which Ara ignored.  
  
Sirius' face lit up, "Oh! Okay, I'll be going with you then." He winked at her, who tried her best not to roll her eyes. He then tried to get uncomfortably close to her, and she moved a step away each time he did.  
  
"I guess I'll go back, too." Peter said slowly, even though he wasn't sure what was going on, he was doing what everyone else was.  
  
"No! Don't leave me!" Lily pouted, "I wanna stay!"  
  
"James will keep you company," Jen turned to James strictly, "Wont you James?"  
  
"Uh...yeah, I guess-"  
  
"Okay, great. You guys have fun, see you whenever you get back!" Ara said quickly, taking Jen's hand in one side and Sirius' in another and began to walk back to the carriages.  
  
"Bye!" Everyone called back in unison, and quickly scattered away.  
  
"That was awkward." Lily said a few moments after, watching her friends running away from them. There was a moment of silence as they watched the carriages kick up some dust and race away down the dirt path.  
  
Snapping back to his senses, James looked around uncomfortably and put a hand in his pocket, "Yeah. Oh well...do you really want to stay? If not we can go back!"  
  
"No!" Lily protested, "I'm fine. Unless YOU want to go back..."  
  
"No way, its okay." James said quickly.  
  
"Good." Lily said as they turned around and walked through the streets. For some reason, she couldn't help feeling glad everyone else left. In an instant, a certain thought about a certain boy flickered through her mind. Stubborn Lily shook it out of her head immediately, only to find it returning a few moments latter, when James put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Review and tell me how much you hate me for not updating sooner 


End file.
